New Life With You
by Eren Jeger
Summary: Dua tahun usai Te Fiti, kini Moana akan beralih ke kehidupan baru sebagai Kepala Suku. tunggu dulu! justru kehidupan barunya ini membuat Maui ikut terlibat kedalamnya. dan tak di sangka-sangka, ini benar-benar terjadi! bagaimana mereka berdua menjalani 'Kehidupan' Barunya? Moana/Maui fluff!
1. Chapter 1

"Woaaaaaaah!"

 _splash!_

Perahunya berhasil melewati gulungan ombak yang terakhir. ombak yang tadi sangat besar dan cukup mustahil untuk di lewati, tapi mereka benar-benar mampu menerjangnya. tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau yang mengemudikan perahunya adalah si gadis Kepala Suku Motunui? di temani rekan hebatnya, si Manusia separuh dewa angin dan laut. Maui, pahlawan pria dan wanita, segalanya! dan juga... ehem! jangan lupa dengan binatang favorit kita yang satu ini. HeiHei si ayam jago yang sangat pintar(?)

"Hei princess, kau siap untuk pulang?"

"Tentu aku siap, kita sudah empat hari di lautan, Kepala Hiu"

Maui pun terkekeh "Baiklah princess, perhentian berikut : Pulau Motunui!"

Moana menarik kemudi perahu dan langsung menarik layar mengikuti arah angin. mereka baru pulang melaut selama empat hari berturut-turut. itu keinginan Moana, Maui hanya menurutinya. kemanapun Moana ingin pergi, Maui akan mengikutinya dari belakang.

 _Ba-kawk!_

HeiHei muncul dari bawah kabin perahu. menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, kemudian berjalan menabrak dinding kabin.

"Lihat, wargamu sedang menunggu disana" kata Maui.

Dari kejauhan, Moana bisa melihat beberapa warganya berkumpul di bibir pantai, menanti kepulangannya dari berlayar. mereka sangat antusias, menyambut kembali Kepala Suku kebanggaan Motunui dari lautan. tak lupa beberapa dari mereka ada yang melambai, menandakan bahwa mereka benar-benar ada disana. setia menunggu Moana pulang.

"Waah, aku tak menyangka mereka akan menungguku"

"Itu karena mereka sangat loyal pada Kepala Suku sepertimu, princess" kata Maui.

Moana memutar bola matanya "Ayolah Maui, berhenti memanggilku princess"

"Hahaha, baiklah! _princess_ " jawab Maui lagi, iseng.

"Maui!" Moana langsung meninju bahunya.

"Ouw!?"

"Heh, dasar kepala hiu" kata Moana.

"Moana sudah kembali!"

"Hai Moana! kami disini!"

"Moana! Kepala Suku Moana!"

Sorak sorai warganya semakin nyaring begitu perahunya akan berlabuh ke tepi pantai. Moana menutup layar perahunya dan langsung turun dari situ, menggendong HeiHei dan menaruhnya ke bawah.

"Aku pulang!"

"Hmm, akhirnya kau kembali juga" ucap Ayahnya, Tui, langsung memeluk putrinya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu lama di laut"

"Yang penting kau kembali kerumah"

"Jangan khawatir! aku menjaga Moana dengan baik, kalian tahu?" kata Maui, langsung merangkul Kail ikan ajaibnya ke atas bahu besarnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga putriku, Maui"

"Ya, sama-sama!"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, kau pasti lelah"

"Aah aku pikir juga begitu, mana ibu?" tanya Moana.

Tui tersenyum padanya, langsung mengacak-acak rambut ikal putrinya "Ibu ada dirumah, sedang menungguimu"

"Baiklah. hei Maui! ayo ikut kerumahku!" serunya.

"Aku ini bisa kemana saja princess, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu"

"hei, kau sudah menemaniku di lautan, ayo kerumahku dan istirahatlah" tawar Moana lagi.

"Tak apa _princess_ , aku akan kembali lagi ke pulau ini. aku ada urusan. jadi... _Che-hooooo_!"

 _Wussh!_

Maui langsung merubah dirinya menjadi elang. warga Motunui pun sampai kagum memandangi kehebatan sang Manusia separuh dewa angin dan laut tersebut. Maui mengepakkan sayapnya lebar-lebar dan terbang menjulang bebas ke langit.

Moana tersenyum, melipat kedua lengannya ke dada "Yah, Maui punya tugas yang lebih penting. membantu semua mahluk-mahluknya"

"Yaa ayah mengerti mengapa kalian harus berpisah untuk sementara, tapi percayalah, Maui pasti kembali kesini"

"Aku tahu itu, yah"

"Ayo kita pulang"

Dan akhirnya, Moana langsung pulang kerumah.

 **NEW LIFE WITH YOU**

 **.**

 **MOANA**

 **©Disney**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Sayang, akhirnya kau pulang" Sina, ibunya, langsung memeluk Moana erat-erat. rasanya empat hari terlalu lama menunggu putrinya pulang dari laut.

"Apa ibu merindukanku?"

"Sangat, tapi ibu selalu yakin kau akan pulang kerumah" kata Sina.

"Maaf aku membuatmu khawatir"

"Selama lautan memanggilmu, itu tak masalah"

"Yap!" Tui menepuk bahu putrinya "Selama Kepala suku muda kita ingat rumah, dia pasti akan pulang" jawabnya lagi dengan bangga.

Moana jadi tersipu sendiri "hehehe ayolah ayah!"

"hmm kapan-kapan, ajak ayahmu berlayar lagi ya?" bisik Tui padanya, langsung mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ayah!" Moana tersenyum lebar. tentu ia bahagia, akhirnya jiwa berlayar yang sempat di pendam dalam-dalam olehnya kini muncul kembali di dada ayahnya. sangat hebat!

"Tentu saja! kita akan berlayar bersama-sama! kita mengarungi lautan! dan bertemu dengan banyak hal!"

"Hahaha! Kau ini"

"Hoaaaamm ku jadi ingin langsung tidur, aku yakin besok akan banyak yang ku lakukan untuk warga"

"Ayo, kau harus tidur nak, hari esok akan panjang" kata Sina lagi.

"Baiklah, selamat malam. yah, ibu"

"Selamat malam"

Dan Moana langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sina dan Tui pun saling berpandangan. mereka menghela nafas ringan. nampaknya, ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka katakan pada Moana, tapi mereka tidak berani untuk mengatakannya karena khawatir, Moana akan.. sedikit... kecewa?

"Kau yakin kita simpan rahasia ini?" tanya Sina.

Tui hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak tahu menahu "Aku cuma ingin Moana bahagia, tapi... keadaan seperti ini, hmmm..."

Tui tak pernah menyangka Moana akan tumbuh secepat ini. dia bukan remaja lagi, kini Moana beranjak menjadi wanita dewasa. _aah_ , Tui merasa sudah tua, baru saja kemarin melihat Moana lahir dan sekarang dia langsung sebesar ini. dia selalu memikirkan kehidupan Moana untuk kedepannya. termasuk mencarikan pendamping hidupnya kelak.

"Sayang" Sina menepuk bahu suaminya yang sedang bingung memikirkan sesuatu. "Moana akan mengerti, kali ini, biarkan dia yang memilih hatinya"

"Aku tahu, Moana punya pilihan yang terbaik. tapi masalahnya..." Tui teringat kembali pada kalimat tetua dewan Motunui.

 _"Moana sudah berumur 18 tahun, dan dia adalah Kepala suku" ucap salah satu tetua._

 _"Ya, dan dia sangat terampil memimpin desa ini"_

 _Tui dan Sina tersenyum bangga. Ha! itu benar! siapa dulu yang 'membuat' Moana? tentu saja mereka!_

 _"TAPI!" mereka menekankan kalimat 'Tapi'._

 _"Sayangnya, anak kalian tak punya pasangan"_

 _Wajah Tui dan Sina mendadak berubah menjadi heran._

 _"Kau ingat, Tui? seorang Kepala Suku yang mulai dewasa, sudah harus mendapatkan pasangannya. termasuk mencarikan Suami untuk Moana"_

 _"Dan, kami bermaksud mencarikan seorang suami untuk putri kalian, kuharap kalian setuju atas keputusan ini"_

 _"Ehmmm..." Tui dan Sina saling bertukar pandang._

 _"Ayolah, kalian berdua. apa kalian ingin melihat Moana menjomblo terus? Tak ada yang jomblo di pulau ini! tentu hidup putri kalian tak selalu berlayar dengan air, air, dan air saja. dia perlu seseorang yang akan jadi suaminya!"_

 _"Kalau kalian setuju, kami akan panggil salah satu orang yang berasal dari pulau lain untuk-"_

 _"Ah tunggu tunggu tunggu!" Tui langsung menyela, beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mantan sang kepala suku tersebut._

 _"Aku mengerti pembicaraan ini, tapi aku sekarang sudah percaya pada Moana. dia bisa memilih pasangannya sendiri, jadi... kalau urusan ini, aku tak bisa terlibat kedalamnya. Moana sudah punya kehidupannya sendiri" jelas Tui._

 _Sina mengangguk setuju. "Ya, Moana ku pasti sudah paham dengan dirinya, kupikir dia hanya perlu waktu untuk mencari seseorang yang tepat"_

 _"Kami mengerti itu, tapi tak bisa berlama-lama. secepatnya, Moana harus mendapat calon suami!"_

 _"Itu benar! demi melanjutkan keturunan Motunui!"_

 _"Ya! Ya!"_

Dan dari hasil diskusi di atas, Tui dan Sina hanya diam.

"Tak apa, aku percaya pada Moana. dia putri kita" ucap Tui, menegaskan.

"Aku mengerti, setidaknya... Moana bisa memilih pria yang cocok untuknya"

"Yahh kuharap begitu"

Dan Malam ini, adalah malam yang panjang di Motunui.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : JENG JENG JENG! Ini dia! Cerita baru author! Huehehe..!**

 **Ah, kebetulan nonton Moana. terus juga udah baca beberapa fanfic di Ao3, jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat fanfic berbahasa Indonesia (yaah meski tema ceritanya umum sih) tapi saya usahakan ini beda dari yang lainnya. Author akan usahakan update sebaik mungkin agar cerita ini gak terlantar, ya mungkin reviewnya ga banyak, tapi seengaknya, satu review aja udah cukup meyakinkan bahwa cerita buatan author ini seru. Jadi…**

 **Mau di lanjut? Atau berhenti disini?**

 **Sekian! Terima kasih! (dan You're welcomeeee~) *ngikutin lagunya Maui***


	2. Chapter 2

**MOANA**

 **Disney©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

 _Pagi hari kemudian_

 _Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

HeiHei sedang mematuk sebuah batu besar di bawah kakinya, dia menelannya mentah-mentah hingga masuk ke lehernya, dia langsung tersedak. Kemudian dia memuntahkannya lagi, kemudian mematuknya kembali. Pua, si Babi peliharaan Moana hanya memandang heran padanya.

"Ayam bodoh itu sudah menelan 3 batu dalam sehari kemarin, aku jadi khawatir hobi anehnya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. apa sebaiknya kita masak saja dia?" tanya Ala'i, si peramal.

"eehmm... aku pikir, itu tidak perlu. HeiHei hanya bersenang-senang dengan makanannya kok" jawab Moana.

"Ayam itu terlahir berbeda dari saudara-saudaranya! maksudku... lihat! matanya juling! untuk berjalan saja masih bertubrukan dengan benda didepannya. Aku masih ingat ketika dia menetas, dia langsung mematuk-matuk telurnya sendiri" jawab Ala'i lagi.

"Jangan khawatir, HeiHei ada bersamaku. biar bagaiamana pun dia adalah ayam kita"

 _Ba-kaawwk!_

HeiHei tersedak batu lagi.

Moana sampai menggaruk-garuk sisi dahinya dengan telunjuk jarinya. "Yaa maksudku... seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia hanya bersenang-senang dengan batunya"

"Ayam ini tidak berubah semenjak ikut denganmu berpetualang, apa tak ada sesuatu yang membuat ayam ini menyadari kebodohannya?"

"Tidak, HeiHei ingin ikut bermain, hanya saja dia sering kali tercebur ke laut"

HeiHei memuntahkan batunya lagi. kemudian dia mematuknya kembali.

"Moana!"

Seseorang memanggilnya, ternyata itu ayahnya.

"Ayah?"

"Sayang, ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah bicarakan. ayo" kata Tui, menyuruh putrinya untuk ikut dengannya.

"hmmm... memangnya ada apa yah?" tanya Moana.

"Nanti kau juga tahu, kita pergi ke rumah para dewan"

"Para dewan!?" Moana agak terkejut. kalau dia di panggil dewan desa, berarti ada masalah. tapi masalah apa yang ada pada dirinya?

Tanpa banyak kata, Moana mengikuti ayahnya pergi kerumah para tetua dewan.

* * *

"Jadi..."

Moana sedikit menegakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap para tetua-tetua desa yang kini duduk berjajar memandangi si Kepala suku muda yang duduk di tengah-tengah aula. sementara ayah dan ibunya ada di samping kiri-kanannya.

"Moana, kau tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan untuk desa ini?"

"aahh ya... tentu saja! aku memastikan setiap kebahagiaan warga Motunui!" kata Moana.

"Itu hebat nak, kau memang pemimpin yang di andalkan"

Moana pun tersenyum "Terima kasih"

"Sebagai Kepala suku, generasi dari leluhur kita dari masa ke masa, hingga saat ini, kau yang dulu seorang remaja, kini telah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa"

"Karena usiamu sudah 18 tahun, itu artinya kau memasuki masa dimana tanggung jawabmu semakin berat. kau takkan bisa menanggung itu sendirian, Moana"

"Ya, makanya kami putuskan untuk... mencarikanmu seorang calon suami!"

"APA?!"

Moana kaget. sentakannya cukup membuat seekor burung yang tadinya hinggap di atap rumah para dewan langsung berterbangan tak karuan.

"CALON SUAMI!?"

"Kau akan menikah 3 hari lagi, jadi-"

"3 HARI LAGI!?"

"Ya, 3 hari mulai dari sekarang-"

"DARI SEKARANG!?"

Moana langsung syok.

"Tentu saja, kau tak bisa selamanya menjomblo terus di pulau ini, makanya kami sepakat untuk mencarikanmu seorang suami. ingat, kau ini sudah dewasa. saatnya membangun keluargamu sendiri, Moana"

"Ta-tapi!" Moana langsung berdiri "Aku... tidak bisa!"

"HAH!?" Semua langsung terkejut. jawaban yang di keluarkan Moana sangat anti-mainsteram!

"Bukan! maksudku... aku memang tidak bisa! aku belum memikirkan itu, jadi... kupikir, belum saatnya aku mencari suami" jawabnya lagi.

"Kau tak bisa berpikir lama-lama, nak. lihat orang tuamu, mereka juga menikah saat seusia dirimu"

"Maafkan aku, bukannya aku menolak. tapi untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa. aku merasa... masih banyak yang harus kulakukan, aku masih ingin bebas! aku masih ingin berlayar!"

"Moana!" Kalimat sang tetua kali ini lebih menekan. "Itu melanggar adat, sekali kau melanggar adat, maka status 'Kepala Suku' mu akan langsung di hapus!"

"Tapi...!"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! kami akan segera mencarikannya untukmu, kau tinggal diam saja"

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Moana.

"Haaahh... kau ini keras kepala, sama seperti ayahmu"

"Ini terlalu cepat! Dalam waktu 3 hari nanti aku akan menikah? Bahkan pada seorang pria yang tak kukenal, aku menolak! Aku tidak bisa menikah sekarang!" Moana masih bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

"Moana, mau tidak mau, kau harus segera menikah dan memiliki keturunan!"

Seluruh dewan masing-masing menganggukkan kepala mereka sebagai tanda setuju. sementara Moana cuma diam, dia sangat marah. apa yang salah dengan dirinya? baru sekali dia merasakan kebebasan dan sekarang? mereka akan segera menjodohkannya dengan pria asing.

Melihat kekhawatiran dari wajah putrinya, Tui langsung angkat bicara "Sebelumnya, biarkan aku yang menjelaskan semuanya"

"Ayah?"

"Moana, bagaimana kau bermain dengan Pua saja di pantai?" kata Ayahnya.

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan ayah? para tetua akan memarahi kalian..."

"Jangan khawatir, ibu dan ayah bisa mengendalikan semuanya. pergilah" ucap Sina.

dan Moana menuruti perintah orang tuanya, dia langsung lari dari _Fale_ para dewan desa.

"Hei Moana! tunggu!"

"Tui! Sina! apa yang kau lakukan!? pembicaraan ini belum berakhir!"

"Biarkan anakku bermain dulu di luar, kali ini pembicaraan hanya di antara kalian dan aku saja" kata Tui, menegaskan.

Dan semuanya pun diam mendengarkan apa yang Tui katakan.

* * *

Moana melempar bambu kecil ke pasir pantai. hari ini sangat mengesalkan, dia berharap hari yang panjang ini cepat berakhir. kalau perlu, andai dia punya Kail ajaib seperti milik Maui, Moana akan menarik matahari kebawah hingga tenggelam dan tibalah malam hari.

"Huh! kenapa harus seperti ini!?"

Pua hanya memiringkan kepalanya, menatap padanya.

"Aku tidak mau di jodohkan! aku ingin bebas! lagipula, aku masih bisa mencari suamiku sendiri! sesuai pilihanku!"

 _Slep!_

Bambu tajam yang ia lempar hampir mengenai Pua.

"Woaaah! maaf Pua!"

Pua pun menatap sebal pada Moana.

Moana langsung menepuk wajahnya, entah mengapa dia berani sekali mengatakan 'tidak' di hadapan tetua desa. dia tak bermaksud menolak, hanya saja belum siap. Moana merasa masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan untuk desa ketimbang mencari suami. lagipula dirinya juga masih terlalu muda, dia tak mau menghabiskan masa mudanya menjadi istri dari seorang pria asing dan tak bisa bebas kemanapun.

 _Maui dimana ya? padahal aku sedang membutuhkannya!_ gumamnya lagi.

Baru saja seharian Maui pergi, Moana merasa hari-harinya sangat kosong. pria bertubuh tambun itu seperti hantu saja. dia cepat sekali menghilang, tapi terkadang dia juga muncul tiba-tiba dan mengejutkannya.

"Hahh... ini akan jadi hari yang panjang, 3 hari mulai dari sekarang! 3 hari kemudian aku langsung berubah menjadi istri orang lain. biar bagaimanapun, aku harus mengatakan tidak pada mereka! menyebalkan!"

Moana melempar satu bambu lagi ke pasir.

 _Ya ampun, bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Moana takkan menyangka, dalam waktu 3 hari hidupnya akan benar-benar berubah. apa reaksi Maui jika dia memberitahu tentang pernikahan ini padanya?

Kalau boleh jujur, di pulau ini, Moana membagi waktunya menjadi dua : Untuk desanya dan untuk berlayar

Pertama, untuk desanya. Moana lebih suka mendengar keluhan-keluhan warganya untuk mengatasi masalah-masalah kecil yang sering terjadi seperti memperbaiki atap _fale,_ mengajari anak-anak menari, menghibur warganya yang akan membuat tato (Moana paling ngilu untuk bagian ini) memancing ke laut membantu para nelayan mencari arah, atau sekedar memanen kelapa.

Kedua, untuk berlayar. hidupnya takkan lengkap tanpa berlayar. sekarang Moana bisa bebas pergi kemanapun yang ia mau. dia bisa mengajak warganya berpetualang ke tengah-tengah samudera biru, mencari tahu arti dari sebuah 'Berlayar' oleh para leluhur mereka ribuan tahun yang lalu. mereka menikmatinya. andai saja neneknya masih disini, ingin rasanya dia menghadap pada sang nenek dan berkata ' _Lihat nek! aku berhasil!'_ dan itu membuat Moana jadi terharu. ingin rasanya memeluk dia sekarang juga.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Maui?

Maui lain cerita, dia hanya seorang _Teman._ terkadang, Maui mengunjungi pulaunya paling cepat tiga kali sebulan atau paling lama dua bulan sekali. jelas sekali, Maui adalah setengah dewa yang bertugas membantu dan memberikan apa yang di butuhkan mahluk-mahluknya. Moana memahami kesibukannya itu, hanya saja... tanpa Maui, hari-harinya sangat sepi.

Pua merasa bersimpati pada Moana, ia tahu apa yang di rasakan kesedihan tuannya. makanya dia mengambil sampan dan memberikannya pada Moana.

"Pua, aku tahu kau ingin berlayar, tapi untuk hari ini tidak dulu. lautan belum memanggilku" ucap Moana

Pua pun lesu.

Moana tertawa kecil, dia langsung menggendong Pua.

"Ayo kawan, sebaiknya kita memanen kelapa hari ini"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Sedikit info :**

 **Fale : sebutan untuk sebuah rumah. atapnya terbuat dari anyaman daun kelapa kering/kulit kayu.  
**

 **AN : Oke, di tunggu ke Chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MOANA**

 **Disney**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

Sehari lagi menjelang pernikahan...

 _Kenapa Maui belum kembali juga?_

Moana sejak kemarin menunggui Maui datang lagi ke pulaunya. tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk. dia duduk di teras halaman _fale_ -nya, hanya memandangi langit cerah dan beberapa warganya yang berlalu lalang di sana sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Pua dan HeiHei sedang bermain-main dengan sebuah batok kelapa. HeiHei memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam batok tersebut dan berjalan kesana kemari, langkah cekernya langsung membuatnya tersandung batu. kemudian Pua membantunya untuk melepaskan batok tersebut dari kepala si ayam.

 _Ba-kaawwk!_ pekik HeiHei, lalu dia memasukkan kepalanya lagi ke dalam batok.

"Sayang, apa kau akan duduk saja disini seharian?" tanya Sina.

"Menunggu si kepala hiu itu kembali, ini sangat membosankan!" kata Moana.

"Maksudmu, Maui?"

Moana mengangguk cepat, ekspresi cemberut yang terpancar dari wajah anaknya itu pun membuat ibunya ingin tertawa.

"Ibu tahu kau tidak senang dengan pernikahan itu, tapi kau harus mengerti. ini sudah menjadi adat turun menurun"

"Tapi bu, aku tidak mau! aku belum siap, andai saja ayah bisa lebih tegas lagi pada tetua-tetua itu, aku yakin pernikahan ini akan batal!"

Sina tersenyum, ia tahu anak kesayangannya ini cukup keras kepala jika tidak menginginkan sesuatu. dia pun duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap-usap kepala putrinya.

"Kau tahu nak? saat ibu masih seusiamu, ibu dan ayah adalah remaja yang sama-sama nakal"

Moana sampai menoleh ke ibunya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi agak kaget. ibunya yang selalu bersikap halus, lembut dan sopan ini dulunya adalah remaja yang... nakal? tidak mungkin.

"Sungguh?"

"Memangnya kau pikir ayah dan ibu menikah karena di jodohkan oleh tetua itu? tentu tidak"

"Benarkah? apa ibu serius?"

Sina menganggukkan kepalanya "Yang namanya cinta, kita takkan tahu apa yang terjadi nanti. tapi percayalah, kau bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri sayang. tak ada yang tak mungkin jika itu terjadi"

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menikah? apa para tetua menyetujui cinta kalian?" tanya Moana lagi, penasaran dengan masa muda ibunya.

"Ceritanya panjang. ibu dan ayah dulu adalah remaja yang sangat aktif. ibu suka memanen kelapa dan merajut kain, sedangkan ayahmu, dia suka lautan. sama seperti dirimu" jawabnya.

"Hm, dulu ibu pernah menceritakan itu padaku, sekarang ayah mencintai lautan lagi"

"Kami bertemu di ladang pohon kelapa, ibu tak sengaja menjatuhkan satu batok kelapa ke arah kepala ayahmu saat itu. Dia dulu ganteng lho, dengan _lava-lava_ merahnya yang di kenakannya itu, terlihat gagah"

Moana hampir tertawa "Sungguh!?"

"Ayahmu marah-marah, tapi begitu ibu mengakuinya, dia langsung diam"

"Hahahaha!" Moana tak bisa menahan tawa lagi, membayangkan ekspresi kaku ayahnya saat itu.

"Dan disitulah kami, bertemu, berkenalan, dan bersama-sama. cinta itu tumbuh secara alami, makanya ketika ayahmu ingin di jodohkan oleh wanita lain, ibu merasa sangat cemburu"

"Ayolah bu, jangan mengingat itu"

"Tapi ayahmu keras kepala, sama sepertimu" kata Sina lagi, iseng mencubit pipi putrinya.

"hehehe, ibu, hentikan!"

"Dia bilang pada para tetua 'Aku lebih mencintai Sina!' secara terang-terangan. sontak itu membuat seisi rumah langsung hening. sampai-sampai hanya suara jangkrik yang berbunyi. ayahmu menjelaskan bahwa dia tetap ingin menjadi kepala suku, tapi kalau urusan cinta, ayahmu ingin memilih sendiri. dan akhirnya, pilihan itu jatuh pada ibu"

"Wah.. ayah berani sekali"

"Justru karena sikap terang-terangannya itulah yang membuat kami berhasil menikah" jawabnya lagi.

Moana sampai terdiam. coba saja kalau dia juga terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya di hadapan mereka. tapi tunggu dulu, Moana kan belum punya seorang pria yang dia pilih. jadi, dia tak bisa bicara terang-terangan pada mereka deh.

"Ibu yakin kau akan menemukannya" Sina mencoba meyakinkan putrinya. "Ibu akan mendukung apapun yang kau inginkan, jangan khawatir"

"Ibu..."

"Asalkan, kau tidak boleh cemberut terus seharian, iya sayang?" kata ibunya lagi, langsung memberi _Hongi_ pada Moana.

"Maaf bu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini kok"

"Kau lihat mereka semua disana? mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan pernikahanmu besok. jadi kau harus bersiap ya?"

"Baiklah... tapi..." Moana menggantungkan kalimatnya, kembali menatap pasang mata ibunya. "Tapi, jika aku tak menyukai pria itu, apa yang harus kukatakan, bu?"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya, dengarkan saja suara hatimu" Jawaban ibunya cukup meyakinkan, dia benar. Moana bisa mendengar suara hatinya.

Hanya hati kecil yang bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya. seperti kata neneknya dulu _'Suara hatimu menentukan siapa dirimu'_

ahh, Moana jadi rindu neneknya saat ini...

"Ibu benar, aku yakin, aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri" Moana langsung berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku siap untuk pernikahan besok!"

"hmm, baguslah kalau begitu"

"Tapi... ibu benar ya, kalau aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri"

"Ibu janji sayang, jangan khawatir"

"Terima kasih!" Moana langsung memeluk ibunya, kemudian dia pun mengambil _hei_ **-** nya yang di hiasi bunga-bunga, dan keluar dari halaman fale.

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu bu!"

* * *

Dengan dukungan dari ibunya, Moana merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat. setidaknya, dia yakin bisa bicara sejujur-jujurnya pada tetua besok di hari pernikahannya.

Saat ini, Moana sedang membantu beberapa teman ibunya yang sibuk merajut kain tapa. ini sudah jadi kegiatan rutinnya, lagipula semua wanita di Motunui kebanyakan pandai dalam merajut kain atau menganyam daun pandan.

 _"Suara hati, suara hati, hanya hati yang bisa menentukan hidupmu. harus"_ Moana terus bergumam. kedua tangannya sibuk merajut kain. tak peduli bentuk kainnya seperti apa, tapi Moana terus menggumamkan mantra andalannya.

 _"Suara hati, suara hati, suara hati, suara hati!"_

 _set! set! set! set!_

Tangannya semakin cepat membuat rajutan kain.

"Waaah kepala suku kita ini nampak semangat ya?" kata salah satu wanita.

"Sepertinya pernikahan besok akan meriah"

"Wahh… tak kusangka, dia besar secepat ini ya"

"Siapa sangka? aku tahu dia sejak bayi, aku membantu ibunya melahirkan dia"

"Hei, tak ada yang bertanya padamu"

"Tapi, Moana kok bicara sendiri ya?"

 _Set! set! set!_

"Nah! Selesai!" serunya dengan semangat.

"Cepat sekali, untuk siapa kain itu, Kepala suku?"

Moana langsung nyengir "Ini untuk calon suamiku besok. warna putih sebagai tanda aku menerima dia"

"Yang warna merah?"

"Ini sebagai tanda bahwa aku menolaknya"

Seluruh ibu-ibu yang ada di sekitarnya langsung berkedip heran. warna putih kalau suaminya di terima, tapi yang merah... di tolak?

"Kepala suku, kau yakin? kalau kau tidak menyukai calon suamimu, kau akan memberi kain merah?" tanya salah satu teman ibunya.

"Ibuku bilang, aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri. aku yakin, aku bisa melakukannya besok. kalau itu terjadi, aku bisa menjelaskannya pada para tetua!" jelas Moana.

Semuanya jadi bertukar pandang, sepertinya mereka memiliki seorang Kepala Suku yang selektif.

"Tapi, kalau kau menolak, para tetua akan marah padamu. bagaimana kau akan menjelaskannya?" tanya mereka lagi, kurang yakin.

Moana melipat dua kain yang baru saja ia rajut. "Aku Kepala sukunya, jadi aku tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. jangan khawatir, besok pernikahanku akan berjalan lancar. setidaknya... aku akan menunggu sampai melihat wajah calon suamiku nanti" jawabnya.

"Ohh..." semuanya mengangguk paham.

"Ah, Kepala suku, ngomong-ngomong soal calon suami, aku sudah melihat wajahnya lho!"

"Sungguh?" tanya Moana.

"Ya, dia adalah-"

 **PLAAAAKKK!**

Ibu-ibu di sekitarnya langsung mendekap mulut si wanita yang seusia dengan Moana tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Bu-bukan! Kepala suku! lanjutkan saja rajutan kainnya! abaikan orang ini! hehehe!"

"Ehmm..." Moana sampai memiringkan kepalanya, tapi dia abaikan saja kalimat yang di ucapkan gadis tadi. "Oke, kalau begitu... aku pergi memancing, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan kainnya"

"Yap! sama-sama!"

* * *

Sepanjang hari itu, Moana langsung bertindak dengan tugasnya sebagai kepala suku. dulu, waktu masih calon, dia selalu di amati kedua orang tuanya untuk melihat bagaimana putri mereka menjalankan perannya. dan kini, Moana bisa melakukannya sendirian. Semua yang dia lakukan sangat banyak. mulai dari memancing, mengajari anak-anak menari, menganyam daun pandan, membantu mengatasi keluhan warganya, dan segalanya. Moana sampai tak punya waktu istirahatnya, dia hanya memikirkan kesejahteraan warganya. itu cukup membuat matanya hampir berkunang-kunang karena belum makan sejak pagi.

Dan tepat di penghujung sore, Moana langsung tergeletak tak sadarkan diri saking lelahnya ketika memanen kelapa. itu membuat seluruh warga panik, hampir mengira kepala suku mereka sekarat.

"Ugghh..."

Moana akhirnya siuman juga, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tui.

"A-Ayah..."

"Ahh sayang, ibu sangat khawatir, semua warga melihatmu tergeletak di tengah ladang kelapa" kata ibunya, langsung memeluk Moana.

"Apa.. yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan kelelahan, seharusnya kau bisa membagi waktu istirahatmu nak" sambung ayahnya.

"Tapi, sebagai kepala suku..."

"Ssh, tugas kepala suku memang melindungi warga dan desanya, tapi kepala suku juga manusia. kau butuh istirahat"

"Lagipula besok kau akan menikah, simpan tenagamu baik-baik ya?"

Moana hanya mengangguk, kembali berbaring lagi dan memejamkan matanya. tak dapat ia sangka, dia malah pingsan di tengah pekerjaannya, cukup memalukan memang, tapi ini sudah terjadi.

"Baiklah..."

Tui dan Sina saling melempar senyum. mereka sadar, mempunyai anak yang sangat pekerja keras.

* * *

 _Dan saat hari pernikahan..._

Moana, Kepala suku Motunui, akan menikah hari ini.

 _Hari ini!_

"Waaah! lihat siapa yang akan menikah hari ini!" kata Tui, bangga melihat keanggunan putrinya saat ini.

"Ayah, hentikan itu" Moana jadi tersipu sendiri. membetulkan _hei_ -nya yang hampir melorot menutupi matanya.

"Ibu tak menyangka kau sudah besar secepat ini sayang" ucapnya sampai meneteskan sedikit air mata, langsung memeluk erat putrinya.

"Yahh aku siap, aku yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Moana mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tentu semua akan berjalan lancar" Tui mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Moana, sangat meyakinkan.

"Ayo, bersiaplah, mereka sedang menunggumu di luar"

"Oke"

Keluarga terhormat di Motunui itu pun keluar dari _Fale_. musik tabuhan genderang yang khas mengiringi jalan mereka menuju rumah para dewan. berbagai bunga yang di tebar-tebar ke arahnya, ucapan selamat dari mulut warganya yang ikut memeriahkan pernikahan istimewa ini.

Pua pun mengikuti Moana dari belakang, sedangkan HeiHei, di belakang kerumunan warga sibuk mematuk-matuk batu dan menelannya sekaligus.

Tui, Sina dan Moana masuk kedalam _Fale._ mengambil tempat mereka ketika para dewan sudah duduk berjajar, sementara tabuhan genderang itu dengan cepatnya langsung menutup iringan musik. Moana memandangi sebuah tirai besar di hadapannya. di balik tirai itu, adalah calon suaminya.

Moana jadi penasaran, siapa sosok pria yang ada di balik tirai besar tersebut. Dia sudah menyiapkan dua kain tapa warna merah dan putih di tangannya. Dua kain ini yang akan menentukan nasibnya.

"Mantan Kepala suku dari Motunui, Tui Waialiki!" ucap sang petugas pengumuman. Tui pun berjalan ke depan dan mulai memberikan pidato pembukaannya.

"Warga Motunui! terima kasih, sudah ikut memeriahkan pernikahan paling istimewa untuk putriku, Moana Waialiki" ucap Tui, langsung menatap putrinya dengan kasih sayang, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam erat tangan kecil putrinya.

"Dengan bangga kusampaikan pada seluruh warga di pulau indah ini, bahwa putriku, Moana. akan menikah dengan calon suaminya, hari ini"

Semua langsung bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Dan, inilah. kedua mempelai wanita dan pria, kini akan berhadapan langsung dan merayakan pernikahan indah ini" kata Tui, membalikkan badannya ke belakang menghadap tirai tersebut.

"Ini dia..." Moana bergumam, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Siapa dia?_

"Untukmu, sang mempelai pria, bertemulah dengan putriku, Moana"

Sosok siluet dari balik tirai itu mulai terlihat. Moana menatapnya tanpa kedip, tirai tersebut di buka secara perlahan dan lahan.

"Dia adalah..."

"MAUI!?"

"Hai Princess" sapa Maui.

Moana membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kemudian dia berbalik menatap kedua orang tuanya di belakang. Tui dan Sina hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"SURPRISE!" ucap kedua orang tuanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Oalah, nikahnya langsung hari ini!**

 **Apa menurut kalian ini alurnya kecepetan? Author juga mikir begitu, tapi sengaja author percepat biar masuk ke inti ceritanya. Dan btw, suaminya… Maui? Hahaha!**

 **Oke, untuk next chap kedepannya agak panjang, tapi author pastikan bagi reader silent maupun review sekaligus gak jenuh untuk bacanya. Jadi, ditunggu aja kejutan dari calon mempelai ini ya!**

…

 _Sedikit info :_

 **Hongi : salam khas orang polinesia, caranya menempelkan dahi masing-masing sebagai tanda salam. (tapi ini juga sebagai tanda kasih sayang)**

 **Hei : Ikat kepala yang di hiasin bunga-bunga.**

 **Lava-lava : sebutan untuk pakaian. Semacam kain yang jadi baju sehari-hari (terutama pria) yang di lilitkan menutupi pinggang sampai lutut. (untuk perempuan, pakainya kain tapa)**

 **Untuk Referensi di atas, author dapat dari novel Moana yang author beli (ada beberapa scene di novel yang nggak di tampilin di movienya) dan juga majalah tentang Moana dan budaya polinesia. Jadi, cukup mendukung author untuk membuat cerita berkembang. btw, soal nama panjangnya Moana, author juga kurang tahu sih. Author baca-baca di fanfic lain nama panjangnya tertulis** _ **Moana Waialiki.**_ **entah Official atau bukan, tapi yang pasti author cuma ingin menyamakan saja.**

 **See u next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MOANA**

 **DISNEY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

 _5 menit kemudian..._

"MAUI!?"

Moana memekik kaget. jelas saja, tiga hari lamanya dia tersiksa oleh batinnya sedang memikirkan siapa calon suaminya dan dia adalah...

"hai Princess?" sapa Maui dengan senyum congkaknya yang khas.

"BAGAIMANA BISA!?" Moana langsung syok.

Seisi fale pun tertawa.

"Hei! jangan tertawa! calon suamiku... adalah... DIA!?" tanya Moana, menunjuk tajam-tajam ke arah Maui.

Sementara Mini-Maui dan Mini-Moana yang ada di dadanya Maui saling melempar pandangan, dua tato kecil seraya ikut tertawa.

"Tenang, tenang dulu, Moana" ucap salah satu dewan, berdiri menghampiri si kepala suku muda yang masih syok.

"Ini adalah kejutan untukmu, Maui sendiri yang meminta agar bisa menikahimu"

"APAAAA!?"

Maui tersenyum santai. dia tahu reaksi Moana akan terjadi seperti apa.

"Be-benarkah itu!?" tanya Moana, langsung berbalik menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Sayang, dengarkan ayah dulu" Tui menepuk kedua bahu putrinya. "Kami tahu hubungan persahabatan kalian, kau dan Maui sangat dekat. bahkan, lebih dari sebuah ' _teman_ '. kalian bersama-sama, kalian berlayar, kalian berpetualang, dan ini lah diri kalian. kau dan Maui punya kesamaan nak, lagipula, pulau ini juga butuh sosok pahlawan untuk melindungi kita semua"

"Pahlawan pria dan wanita" Maui mengkoreksi.

"Yah, percayalah. semua akan baik-baik saja" sambung ibunya lagi.

Moana sampai gemetar. ia menatap lagi pada Maui yang kini sedang memberi tatapan Kau-sekarang-adalah-istriku. tanpa banyak kata, Moana meminta izin pada semua hadirin didalam rumah dewan.

"Aku boleh izin keluar sebentar? aku mau bicara dulu dengan Maui" kata Moana, dia langsung menarik lengan Maui dan membawanya keluar.

"Hei! Princess! apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aaahh sudah! ikuti saja aku!"

* * *

Moana membawa si setengah dewa angin dan laut itu ke tepi pantai. menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti ingin mencekiknya.

"Maui! jelaskan semua ini!"

"Jelaskan apanya?"

"Pernikahan ini!? katakan kau cuma bercanda Maui!"

"Ayolah Princess, ini serius. aku dan kau! kita menikah! apa lagi?" tanya Maui.

Moana menepuk jidatnya, dia menghela nafas berat dengan rasa tak percaya. "Maui, dalam tiga hari ini, aku di siksa oleh pikiranku tentang calon suamiku. aku kira... kau.. aaaarrgh! lupakan! intinya, kenapa semua warga merahasiakan ini padaku!? termasuk kedua orang tuaku!?" tanya Moana.

"Hm, seperti kata ayahmu, kau ini susah di bilangin" kata Maui, sedikit terkekeh.

"Maui!"

"Pernikahan ini terjadi, karena aku yang meminta pada orang tuamu"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak pernah menyadari, kau bisa sedewasa ini, Princess. aku bahkan tak tahu kalau umurmu sekarang 18 tahun, padahal selama ini aku mengira, kau masih anak-anak!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan anak-anak lagi!"

"Moana, dengar dulu" ucap Maui, nadanya hampir tegas.

Moana terdiam, rasanya terdengar begitu manis ketika Maui langsung mengucap namanya.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu. kau harus jujur padaku"

Moana hanya memandangi Maui, lalu dia hanya menghela nafas ringan, dan membiarkan Maui bertanya padanya.

"Yah... baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Moana.

"Selama ini kita bersama-sama, dua tahun semenjak Te Fiti. aku selalu mengawasimu dimanapun kau berada. ketika berlayar, dan ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku di pulau ini" jawabnya.

"Jujur saja, aku tak pernah menyangka, seorang mahluk seperti dirimu... awalnya, aku selalu mengira bahwa kita akan jadi teman selamanya. kau pernah mengucapkan itu

padaku kan?"

"Iya..."

"Itu benar, kita memang teman. tapi aku merasa, persahabatan kita ini ada yang berbeda. kita berdua ini, lebih dari sekedar 'teman'. aku mulai menyadari itu semenjak Te Fiti, Moana" ucapnya lagi.

Moana sampai terdiam.

Memang benar. selama mereka berteman, mereka melakukan banyak hal. Moana selalumengajak Maui menginap di fale-nya, dan Maui yang selalu membantu Moana menemani perannya sebagai kepala suku. Maui juga mudah berbaur dengan warganya, terutama pada anak-anak, selalu membuat lelucon tentang 'Kepala Hiu' nya.

Moana kembali berpikir lagi, tak ada seorang pria yang pernah ia dekati selain Maui. terbukti, dia menunggui Maui selama tiga hari. dan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan perasaannya.

"Moana.." Maui memanggil lagi. "Apa kau cinta padaku?"

Moana mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, berbalik membelakangi Maui.

"Moana?"

"Maui.. a-aku... tidak tahu"

"Kau? tidak tahu?" tanya Maui.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Maui. aku... tidak tahu, sungguh..."

"Moana, ini hari pernikahan kita. kau harus jujur padaku, apa kau cinta padaku?" tanya Maui.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menolakku" kata Maui.

Moana merasa hatinya langsung mengkerut begitu Maui bilang 'menolak'. dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Maui.

"Maui..." akhirnya, Moana berbicara. "Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan berada disini. kau, adalah setengah dewa dan aku? hanyalah manusia biasa. mana mungkin kita bisa menikah,

Maui?"

"Mo, dulu aku ini terlahir manusia"

"Tapi kau ini setengah dewa"

"Tapi dasarnya, aku tetap manusia!" Maui menegaskan. "Tidak peduli aku ini seorang dewa atau bukan, aku masih punya rasa cinta, Mo. dan aku mencintaimu"

Moana terkejut atas pernyataan Maui.

Maui, setengah dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan pria dan wanita, segalanya, mencintai seorang mahluk biasa bernama Moana dari Motunui.

"Maui..."

"Aku meminta restu orang tuamu. seminggu yang lalu tanpa sepengetahuan dirimu, diam-diam aku datang menemui kedua orang tuamu di fale ketika kau sedang pergi berlayar dengan anak-anak..."

 _Flashback_

 _"Jadi..."_

 _Maui duduk bersila menghadap kedua orang tuanya Moana didalam fale. Maui sendiri agak gugup, kawan tato di dadanya bisa merasakan itu._

 _"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Maui?" tanya Tui._

 _"Sangat banyak sebetulnya" Maui agak kikuk. "tapi... ini dia, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu. kuharap kau menerimanya" jawabnya._

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Kau tahu? aku dan Moana selalu berpetualang ke laut?"_

 _"Ya, lalu?"_

 _"Kita sudah bersama-sama selama dua tahun, aku menjaga putrimu dari bahaya sebuah lautan. semenjak Te Fiti..." kata Maui._

 _"Hmmm ya, aku berterima kasih padamu telah menjaga anakku, Maui"_

 _"itu bukan masalah"_

 _"Sepertinya, aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini" sambung Sina._

 _"Oh?" Maui sampai diam._

 _"Maui, Moana itu adalah putriku satu-satunya. dia adalah masa depan pulau ini. aku tak pernah membiarkannya hidup sendiri, meskipun dia sekarang adalah kepala suku, tugasku sebagai ayahnya adalah melindunginya karena dia perempuan"_

 _"Anak itu mengubah hidupku" kata_ Maui, nada suaranya terdengar agak haru. _"aku hidup beratus-ratus tahun dengan mengabdikan tugasku sebagai dewa. memberi kebahagiaan bagi setiap mahluk. mereka mengelu-elukan namaku sebagai pahlawan, tapi itu tak pernah cukup. sampai anak itu datang..."_

 _Maui hening sejenak, mengingat kembali ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Moana dua tahun yang lalu._

 _"Anakmu menghampiriku dan langsung memukul perutku dengan dayung, dia juga menjewer telingaku" Maui terkekeh sendiri. "aku mengakuinya, dia benar-benar berani. dia membantuku untuk bangkit dari masa laluku, dan dia menganggapku lebih dari apapun, seorang teman"_

 _"Jadi, anakku benar-benar mengubah hidupmu?" tanya Tui lagi._

 _"Untuk itulah, aku ingin kehidupan yang lebih baik. jadi tolong. izinkan aku..."_

 _Tui dan Sina menatap lebih intens pada Maui._

 _"Aku... ingin..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku ingin me..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku ingin me... mme..."_

 _"..."_

 _"A-aku.. ingin... me..."_

 _"Cepat katakan, Maui" kata Tui, hampir tak sabaran._

 _"Aku... ingin... mmme... mee.."_

 ** _5 menit lamanya..._**

 _"Maui!?"_

 _"AKU INGIN MELAMAR PUTRI KALIAN!" ucap Maui dengan lantangnya._

 _Tui dan Sina saling bertukar pandang. permohonan manusia setengah dewa pada mereka yang hanya seorang manusia biasa? ini di luar dugaan. tapi akhirnya, mereka mengangguk paham dan kembali menatap Maui._

 _"Maui"_

 _Maui menegakkan sedikit wajahnya._

 _"Dua minggu yang lalu, tetua desa mendesakku untuk mencarikan seorang suami pada Moana. saat itu aku sangat bingung, aku tak bisa memaksa anakku untuk memilih lagi. dia punya pilihan sendiri, dan pasti... dia akan mengikuti kata hatinya. dan, sepertinya... kami sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk masa depannya"_

 _"Kalau kau meminta itu padaku, baiklah... akan kuterima"_

 _"Sungguh?" tanya Maui._

 _Tui tersenyum "Kau harus janji padaku, tolong jaga anakku ya?"_

 _Maui terdiam, kalimat yang terucap dari mulut ayahnya Moana ini membuat tubuhnya agak gemetar._

 _"A-aku..."_

 _"Moana akan mengerti, meskipun aku tahu kau ini sudah berusia 1000 tahun, aku percaya, kau bisa melindungi Moana lebih baik dariku. anak itu butuh seseorang untuk menemani hidupnya"_

 _"Kalian yakin? menerima seorang menantu setengah dewa seperti aku?" tanya Maui lagi, mencoba untuk yakin._

 _"Maui, cinta itu tidak memandang apapun. kau disini untuk melamar Moana, itulah yang terjadi" kata Tui._

 _"Tapi bagaimana dengan para dewan desamu? apa mereka akan menerima diriku yang setengah dewa?" tanya Maui._

 _"Kami akan mengajakmu ke rumah para dewan dan menjelaskan semuanya, jadi-"  
_

 _"TERIMA KAAASSIHHHHH!"  
_

 _"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!?"_

 _Maui langsung banjir air mata dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya Moana erat-erat._

 _"Ka-kalian... baik sekali! terima kasih sudah menerimaku! Tui! Sina! HUaaaaaaaaaa!"_

 _"Hmmhm Mmaa-mauihhmm!?"_

 _Sina dan Tui hampir kehabisan nafas.  
_

 _"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik! kalian boleh pegang janjiku!"_

 _"Yaahhmhm ttaphimm lwepwaskan kamhmmmmhh..."_

 _"Apa?" tanya Maui._

 _"To-tolong... lepaskan kami dulu!"_

 _"Ups! maaf! hehehe..."_

 _Sina dan Tui mengambil nafas lega, dekapan Maui sangat erat namun penuh arti. Maui sudah menganggap mereka sebagai orang tua keduanya setelah Moana. akan tiba dimana saatnya ia membuat kehidupan baru bersama sang Kepala suku muda._

"Dan setelah pembicaraan itu, aku mengumumkan akan melamarmu di hadapan tetua. awalnya, mereka menentang karena aku ini setengah dewa, tapi setelah ayahmu menjelaskan semuanya, akhirnya mereka paham. aku meyakinkan mereka agar bisa menjagamu lebih baik"

"Oh Maui" Moana sampai meneteskan air mata. entah bagaimana dia membalas penjelasan Maui, tapi yang di lakukan setengah dewa ini di luar perkiraannya. Maui diam-diam romantis untuk melamarnya.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut, tapi ini hadiah untukmu Mo. dariku, yang telah bersedia menjadi temanku"

Moana langsung memeluknya erat-erat, tak perlu berkata apapun lagi. pelukan ini sudah memberinya jawaban.

"Moana?"

"Aku mencintaimu juga, aku sudah memendam perasaan ini setelah Te Fiti, Maui" gumamnya, membenamkan wajahnya di atas bahunya.

Maui tersenyum, dia membalas pelukan kecil dari Moana. sebuah pelukan yang sangat berharga, Maui yang selama ini hidup sendirian kini sudah memiliki seseorang yang menjadi sandaran hidupnya.

"Maui, kau tahu? kemarin aku sempat menentang perintah tetua, aku langsung kabur dari sana begitu ayah menyuruhku keluar dari fale. bagaimana mereka bisa langsung menerima lamaranmu begitu saja?" tanya Moana.

"Hehehe, kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kau keluar dari rumah para dewan kemarin?" tanya Maui, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Moana terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh!? ja-jangan... jangan.. kau..."

"Moana, sejak kemarin aku ada di pulau ini! aku sembunyi di gua leluhurmu!" kata Maui.

Hening dulu, Moana sampai tidak mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau...! KETERLALUAN KAU! MAUI!"

"HAHAHA!"

"Aku menunggumu tiga hari penuh dan kau diam-diam sembunyi di pulau ini!? dasar tukang tipu! tukang tipu!" Moana langsung memukul-mukul dada Maui, memekik kesal atas kejutan Maui.

"ini kan kejutan untukmu!"

"Lalu, sesaat kemarin aku langsung lari dari rumah dewan, ayahku berkata apa?"

"Dia bilang..."

 _Kemarin, di rumah dewan._

 _Sesaat setelah Moana keluar dari fale para dewan. salah satu dewan langsung angkat bicara._

 _"Wah, wah... anak itu tidak tahu kalau calon suaminya adalah sahabatnya sendiri"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau Moana akan menolaknya?"_

 _"Jangan khawatir" kata Tui, menarik perhatian seluruh wajah yang tertuju ke arahnya._

 _"dia akan menerimanya, dia tahu Maui lebih baik. kita biarkan saja sampai besok Moana mengetahuinya"_

 _"Maui sedang sembunyi di gua, jangan suruh dia keluar dari situ"_

 _"Jangan sampai Moana mengetahuinya, pastikan si setengah dewa itu tetap di dalam gua!"_

 _"Ya! Ya!"_

Maui pun terkekeh. "padahal kemarin aku sempat keluar dari gua, tapi aku langsung kembali kesana begitu ibumu membawakan kelapa dan beberapa buah" jawabnya lagi.

"Huh! tetap saja kau itu tukang tipu!" Moana cemberut.

"Jangan kesal begitu, Princess"

Moana pun tersenyum tipis "Yah, lagipula, kau begitu tampan dengan lava-lava merah itu. ngomong-ngomong dimana rok daun pisang yang sering kau pakai itu?"

"Tadinya aku ingin memakai rok daun saja, tapi teman-teman ibumu memaksaku memakai lava-lava ini, jadi... aku memakainya"

"Nah, setelah resmi menjadi suamiku, kau harus tetap memakai lava-lava itu"

"Ya ampun!" Maui mengerang frustasi. terpaksa dia harus meninggalkan pakaian lamanya dengan lava-lava baru yang ia kenakan.

"Rok daun itu sudah jadi ciri khasku! bagaimana mungkin aku-"

 **BUGH!**

Moana mendaratkan tinju mautnya ke arah perut Maui.

"Ough!?"

"Dasar kepala Hiu!"

"Oke oke! Aku akan terus pakai ini, sebaiknya kita kembali ke fale dan rayakan pernikahan!"

"Baiklah!"

Maui langsung menggandeng tangan kecil Moana kembali ke fale. untuk hari ini, mereka akan merayakannya dengan meriah.

Sang separuh Dewa angin dan laut, dan seorang Kepala Suku dari Motunui.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Well, mungkin chapter ke depan agak panjang**

 **Note! : Fic ini akan jadi banyak fluff, ada juga bagian yang part-partnya, belum pasti sih ini bakal selesai sampai berapa chapter. tapi maksimal kemungkinan sampai 30 chapter.**

 **Oke. terima kasih udah baca! love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MOANA**

 **DISNEY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

Ini pagi yang sangat indah. mereka melangsungkan pernikahan di dalam fale para dewan. bunga-bunga bertebaran di atas mereka, semua berlangsung khidmat. dua insan berdiri di hadapan dan mulai mengikat janji suci untuk kehidupan mereka.

"Atas berkat yang indah ini, ku nyatakan, Moana Waialiki, Kepala suku Motunui…"

Moana tersenyum, dia menatap ke arah Maui yang akan segera menjadi suaminya.

"Resmi menjadi istri dari Maui, manusia separuh dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan pria dan wanita, segalanya"

Maui memasang satu bunga berwarna pink ke daun telinga Moana. dia nampak manis dengan bunganya itu.

"Maui..."

"Hm, sekarang kau boleh menciumku, Princess"

Tanpa banyak kata, Moana langsung membagi ciumannya pada Maui. Para hadirin pun terharu, begitu juga dengan Tui dan Sina yang dari tadi sudah berurai air mata, bahagia melihat putri kesayangan mereka menikah.

Usai resmi menikah, seluruh warga Motunui berpesta. mereka semua menari-menari diiringi tabuhan musik gendering adat yang khas. mengucapkan selamat untuk pasangan baru, memberi mereka _hongi_ , dan memberikan keduanya sebuah _hei_ yang sudah di hiasi berbagai macam bunga untuk mereka.

"Akhirnya! Kepala suku sudah menikah!"

"Hidup kepala suku!"

"Horeeee!"

"Horeeeeee!"

"Moana tidak jomblo lagi!"

"WAAAAA!?"

Warga desa beramai-ramai menggendong sang kepala suku muda dan melemparnya ke udara sebagai tanda kebahagiaan.

"Hahahaha! semuanya! terima kasih!" seru Moana.

"Hei! kalian tidak melemparku seperti Moana?" tanya Maui pada semuanya.

Seketika, semua warga langsung diam.

"..."

Yang benar saja Maui. kalau kau terjatuh, bisa retak satu pulau ini.

* * *

Pesta berlanjut sampai malam hari. Maui dan Moana duduk bersila di atas karpet pelaminan mereka. Berbagai macam buah-buahan ada di hadapan mereka pemberian dari warganya, dan berbagai macam karangan bunga untuk kedua pasangan.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan kemeriahan ini selama hidupku" kata Maui. memandangi warga-warga Motunui yang berpesta merayakan pernikahnnya dengan Moana.

"Di pulau ini, kekeluargaan sangat utama, mereka akan selalu ada untuk kita" jawab Moana.

Kemudian, HeiHei pun lewat di depan mereka.

"Oi, Drumstick!" sapa Maui, memanggil HeiHei dengan sebutan drumstick. dia langsung mencengkram leher HeiHei dan memeluknya erat-erat.

 _Ba-kaawk!?_

"hmm..." Maui sampai memiringkan kepalanya, menatap HeiHei seolah ada yang salah.

"Kenapa Maui?"

"Kenapa HeiHei tidak gendut? ayam ini semakin kurus!"

"Ehmm, sebetulnya, HeiHei sedang tak banyak makan akhir-akhir ini. dia sering memakan batu" jelas Moana.

"Memakan batu? hehh" Maui menggelengkan kepalanya, heran. kemudian dia menaruh HeiHei kebawah dan memberinya beberapa biji-bijian.

"Kau, makan ini ya. patuk ini ke mulutmu, aaaaaaa..." kata Maui, menunjuk-nunjuk kemulutnya. si ayam jago tanpa ekspresi itu hanya berkedip, dia menatap biji-bijian yang ada di bawah kakinya, dan dia pun mematuknya.

"Lihat Mo! dia berhasil mematuk ke makanannya!"

Moana ikut senang, melihat ayam peliharaannya kini bisa makan dengan benar. "HeiHei! dia melakukannya!"

Pua pun langsung loncat ke arah pangkuan Moana, mulai manja meminta mengelus kepalanya.

"Hei Pua"

"Aku tidak heran mengapa kau punya dua hewan yang menjadi temanmu, kau ini memang pantas di sebut Princess"

"Sekali lagi, jangan panggil aku Princess. aku ini Kepala suku" Moana menegaskan.

"Moana! Maui!" tiga anak kecil datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kami punya hadiah untuk kalian lho!"

"Ini dia! kami menggambar ini untukmu!" ucap mereka berbarengan.

Maui pun tertawa "Waah! pasti gambar kalian bagus, biar ku lihat!" ucapnya langsung meraih sebuah kain tapa yang telah di gambar anak-anak tersebut. Maui melihat hasilnya, ekspresi wajah yang tadinya tersenyum langsung berubah menjadi kaku.

"Bagaimana, bagus tidak?"

"Ini... aku...?"

Sebuah gambar Maui (gambarnya agak hancur) memukul para monster sampai berdarah-darah. ada pula gambar monster yang nampaknya telah di mutilasi. gambar yang (agak) menyeramkan. Maui sampai meringis sendiri melihatnya.

"hehehe? yaa... ini... he-hebat" Maui jadi keringat dingin. Moana terkekeh melihat reaksi suami barunya.

"Terima kasih gambarnya anak-anak, Maui akan menyimpannya" jawab Moana.

"Horeee! terima kasih Maui!"

"Pssh, Princess, kenapa gambar ini menyeramkan?" bisik Maui, masih takut memandangi hasil gambar anak-anak barusan.

Moana langsung menyenggol ke perutnya "Sudah, anggap saja itu hadiah!"

"Moana"

"Ibu! ayah!"

Ibu dan ayahnya pun datang menghampiri kedua mempelai dan memberi Hongi untuk mereka.

"Nah, bagaimana rasanya jadi pengantin baru?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aaah ayah, sudahlah" Moana tertawa gugup. "Rasanya sangat... ini pertama kalinya, jadi aku dan Maui-"

"Kami menikmatinya!" Maui langsung menyambung kalimat istrinya. "Moana dan Maui, sekarang bersatu. kalian tahu? Motunui beruntung memiliki seorang kepala suku yang menjadi istri dari pahlawan pria dan wanita" jawabnya lagi.

"yah yah, aku sudah hafal titel pahlawan mu itu, Maui" kata Moana.

"Menjadi pasangan baru memang gugup, tapi nanti kalian akan terbiasa" jawab Sina.

"hmmm" Moana langsung memeluk ibunya. "Terima kasih atas kejutan ini, aku kalah karena kalian semua berhasil menipuku" jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Tui tertawa, tangannya langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala putrinya. "Ini yang disebut kejutan, sayang"

"Kalian! pengantin baru! ayo ke tengah lapangan dan menarilah!"

"APA?" Maui mangap.

"Itu wajib, pengantin baru harus menari bersama sebagai tanda kebersamaan hidup mereka" jelas Sina.

"Ayo Maui, kau bisa menari kan?"

"aku.. aku.. aku... aku... aku..."

"Ahh! waktu pertama kali kita bertemu di pulau berdebu itu kau bisa menari! masa yang ini gugup?" tanya Moana.

"Entahlah Mo, mana mungkin aku menari di depan mereka. kau tahu tubuhku sangat besar kan?" bisik Maui dengan nada protes. Moana hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian dia langsung menarik tangan suaminya.

"Ayo! jangan membuat mereka menunggu!"

"Hei! TUNGGU!?"

"Maui akan menari!" seru salah satu anak. semuanya pun bertepuk tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa Maui, menarilah sesuka hatimu. mereka akan menyukainya!" kata Moana, mencoba membuat Mai semangat.

"eehm.. ehh.. ba-baiklah..."

"Maui! Maui! Maui!"

Semua mengelu-elukan nama Maui, menyuruh si setengah dewa ini untuk menari. okelah, Maui mengalah juga.

"Nah, sudah kubilang, mereka menyukainya kan?"

"hm" Maui menyeringai santai "Apa yang harus ku bilang kecuali 'terima kasih kembali'?"

"Hahaha! Maui!"

Kemeriahan pesta terus berlanjut hingga larut malam.

* * *

 _Malam pun semakin larut._

Moana dan Maui sekarang memiliki sebuah fale baru, tak terlalu jauh dari rumah orang tuanya. keduanya pun langsung berjalan kesana. yaa, tidak seperti pengantin baru pada umumnya dimana sang suami menggendong istrinya dengan gaya _bridal style_.

Tapi yang ini...

"Maui! turunkan aku! turunkan aku! arggh!"

"Tenang, sebentar lagi sampai Princess."

"Turunkan aku, kepala hiu! TURUNKAN AKU!"

Maui menggendong istrinya seperti sedang menculik orang. menaruh tubuh kecil Moana di atas bahu besarnya. dia hanya terkekeh santai.

"ini disebut gendongan romantis"

Akhirnya, Maui menurunkan Moana kebawah.

"Ahh! ini sih tidak romantis, kau seperti menculikku tahu" protes Moana.

Keduanya pun hening sementara.

"nah, oke. jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"ehmm jadi... tak ada apa-apa kan?" tanya Maui.

"Tidak kok" jawab Moana. "baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melepas pakaianku" ucapnya lagi. dia melepas kalung bunga dan hei di kepalanya, lalu-

"Tunggu"

"Ada apa?"

"Ehmm... hanya ini saja? kita tak melakukan apapun lagi?" tanya Maui.

"Pestanya sudah selesai Maui, tarianmu berakhir dengan senggolan ke meja yang membuat seluruh makanan jatuh ke tanah" jawab Moana, hampir tertawa mengingat kejadian konyol tadi.

"Hentikan itu! aku hanya bersemangat!"

"Maaf maaf"

"Baiklah…" Maui melepas ikat rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut keritingnya tergerai. "jujur saja, aku sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa. kita sudah suami-istri"

"Itu memang benar, sekarang ini kehidupan baru kita"

"Apa?"

"Kehidupan baru. aku dan dirimu, sekarang kau suamiku dan aku adalah istrimu" kata Moana.

"Oh?"

"Jadi... ya.. itu, kita... tinggal bersama di fale ini dan..." Moana melirik ke sebuah tikar besar yang menjadi tempat tidur mereka.

"Oh, maksudmu... kita tidur bersama disitu?" tanya Maui.

"Aah! i-iya! itu benar" jawab Moana

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita langsung buat anak!" kata Maui penuh semangat.

"HAH?"

"Aku ingin 20 anak sekaligus!"

"20 KATAMU!?" Moana syok.

"Kalau perlu, sekalian kembar semua!"

"KEMBAR!?"

"Ayah dan ibumu pasti akan bangga memiliki cucu-cucu seorang setengah dewa!"

"Maui!?"

"Banyak yang ingin ku ajarkan pada anak-anak kita nanti! tentang betapa hebatnya orang tua mereka mengembalikan jantung Te Fiti, melawan si kepiting narsis Tamatoa dan- OUGHH!?"

Moana langsung membekap paksa bibir suaminya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Yang benar saja Maui! kau kira aku ini ayam, hah!?"

"buhhh-buhkkammm bbweggitummmm...!"

"Semua butuh proses! tidak secepat itu tahu!"

"Bhwaaaik bbhwaaikk... tphhamimm... lwepaskan thanganmmuuu"

Dan Moana langsung melepas tangannya.

"Fuhhh... terima kasih"

"Dengar Maui, aku juga ingin anak-anak, tapi tidak dalam waktu secepat ini. tujuan pernikahan ini adalah agar aku bisa melanjutkan keturunan yang suatu hari memimpin Motunui nanti"

"Jadi... para tetua itu hanya menginginkan anak-anak kita menjadi kepala suku desa?"

"Yah..." Moana mengangkat bahu "Garis keturunan Waialiki tidak boleh putus, kami memang terlahir sebagai pemimpin desa"

"hmmm..." Maui mengangguk-angguk paham. "Tapi, bukankah kau ini sekarang ahli berlayar? kita bisa mencari pulau baru suatu hari nanti"

"Itu yang kuinginkan, jika waktunya sudah tepat, kita dan seluruh warga akan berlayar ke laut mencari pulau baru" jawab Moana.

"Hahhh baiklah... kalau begitu, aku mau langsung tidur saja, pantatku pegal karena menyenggol temanmu yang kurus itu, untung tidak langsung mental ke laut" kata Maui sambil terkekeh.

"Hehehe, itu salahmu tahu"

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua pun tidur.

Maui dan Moana menjaga jarak. mereka hanya menatap langit-langit fale dan diam. tak ada obrolan sama sekali, cuma diam dan diam. bahkan obor kamar mereka saja masih menyala.

"Mo?"

"Ya?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"hmmm hmm" Moana hanya menggumam.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

"Kau juga, Maui"

"Kau dulu yang tidur"

"Kau dulu saja"

"Tidak, kau dulu"

"Kau saja"

"kau dulu"

"Maui-"

"Shhh" Maui menyela. "kau yang butuh istirahat, Princess"

Moana hanya menghela nafas ringan. "Baiklah, selamat malam, Maui"

"Malam"

Dan hening lagi. Moana memiringkan badannya membelakangi Maui. sebetulnya dia gugup, ini pertama kalinya dia tidur bersama sang setengah dewa. Iya, Maui, si setengah dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan pria dan wanita, segalanya. si legenda yang pada akhirnya menikah dengan seorang mahluk biasa seperti dirinya ini sekarang berada di sisinya.

Begitu juga dengan Maui, beratus-ratus tahun ia hidup untuk tugasnya sebagai dewa. dia tak menyangka akan tidur bersama seorang mahluk biasa yang pernah menjewer telinganya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. seorang mahluk biasa yang pada akhirnya menjadi teman terbaiknya, menjadi pacarnya, dan menjadi istrinya.

Moana, seorang gadis yang berhasil mengubah hidupnya.

Jika Maui tidak bertemu Moana, mungkin selamanya Maui akan jadi dewa yang kesepian.

"Moana?"

"Ya? kau belum tidur, Maui?" tanya Moana.

"Ah, maaf. aku tidak bermaksud... mengganggumu, tapi... terima kasih" jawab Maui.

"Untuk apa?"

"Segalanya, aku suamimu. sekarang aku yang melindungimu" kata Maui, berbalik menghadap istrinya.

Moana pun memiringkan badannya lagi ke sisi kanan, menghadap ke suaminya. ini pertama kalinya Maui memberi tatapan lembut pada istrinya. "Maui..."

"Aku tahu, kau tak pernah menyangka ini. tapi percayalah, kita berdua bisa menjalani kehidupan baru ini lebih baik. aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, Mo" ucapnya lagi.

Moana tersenyum, tangan kecilnya menyentuh pipi besar milik Maui, mengelusnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku tahu, Maui, terima kasih kau mau menjadi suamiku"

Maui tertawa pelan "Yah, terima kasih kembali"

"Jangan menyanyi lagi, atau aku akan melemparmu dari kamar ini" protes Moana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melemparku? kau kan kecil"

"hehehe, dasar kepala Hiu"

Maui mematikan obor kamarnya, menarik selimut lebih ke atas lagi untuk istrinya agar dan menempatkan kecupan kecil di atas dahi Moana. tak lupa, sekalian memberi hongi untuk istrinya sebelum tidur.

"Malam, Moana"

"Malam, Maui"

Malam hari ini, penuh dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Artinya**

 **Ku'uipo : Sayangku, (my love, cintaku etc)**

 **AN : Chapter berikut akan ada part-part nya.**

 **terima kasih!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MOANA**

 **DISNEY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

 _Pagi hari kemudian..._

Moana masih tidur. cahaya matahari masuk melalui sela-sela tirai fale nya dan langsung menyinar ke arah matanya.

"Uhgmm?"

"Selamat pagi, Princess"

"hmm?"

Maui membuka tirai kamarnya dengan membawa satu basket kecil berisi buah-buahan.

"Kau tidur pulas sekali, apa pesta semalam membuatmu lelah?" tanya dia dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Hoaaaamm... Maui, ku kira kau kabur dari kamar" celetuk Moana, langsung meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku kabur meninggalkanmu. ini, ibumu yang membuatkan sarapan untukmu" ucapnya dan langsung menyodorkan sarapan paginya pada istrinya.

"Maui?"

"Ya?"

"Haahh, kupikir malam kemarin terlalu singkat, bagaimana kalau kita tidur lagi?" tanya Moana, masih setengah mengantuk.

Maui tidak menjawab, dia langsung menempatkan satu kecupan cepat ke bibir istrinya. "seorang pelayar sejati itu tidak pernah tidur, tahu"

"Kau sedang meledekku ya?"

"Hehehe, tahu saja"

"Aku tak mau menghabiskan sarapan sendirian, mari berbagi"

"Mo, aku sudah makan tadi"

"Buka saja mulutmu"

"jangan memaksaku"

"Buka saja"

"Mo-"

 _Slepp!_

Satu pisang langsung masuk kedalam mulut Maui.

"Kau memang setengah dewa, tapi kau butuh makan, tahu"

"Heh, dasar Princess"

Dan di pagi hari, mereka berbagi sarapan sebagai pembuka hari-hari barunya menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

Karena Maui dan Moana adalah pasangan yang baru menikah, jadi Moana untuk sementara 'libur' dulu dari tugasnya sebagai kepala suku. untuk hari ini, mereka bebas melakukan apa saja. setidaknya, warga Motunui takkan keberatan melakukan aktivitas mereka sendirian, toh mereka tahu kalau kepala sukunya butuh waktu sendiri.

* * *

"Jadi... bulan madu, mau kemana?" tanya Maui.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu" Moana hanya mengangkat bahu, kedua tangannya sibuk merajut kain tapa untuk membuat selimut baru kamarnya.

"Tidak kemana-mana? misal jalan-jalan di pulau begitu?" tanya Maui lagi.

"Kita baru menikah, Maui. kita harus tetap disini" jawab Moana.

"hmmm" Maui mengangguk-angguk paham. dia pun keluar sebentar dari fale, lalu membawa sesuatu untuk istrinya.

 _Draapph!_

"Eh!?"

Maui melempar sebuah dayung pada Moana.

"Maui?!"

"Memangnya kalau sudah menikah kita akan berhenti berpetualang?" tanya Maui, langsung memberi suatu kode pada istrinya.

Moana menatap dayungnya sejenak, melihat papan dayung yang telah di 'tanda tangan' sebuah gambar kail dan love-love ala Maui (btw, di tulis menggunakan paruhnya HeiHei) dan akhirnya, Moana pun memahami maksud suaminya.

"Berlayar... YA! BERLAYAR KE LAUTAN! MAUI KAU CERDAS SEKALI!" teriak Moana, langsung memeluk suaminya sembari memberinya sedikit pujian.

"Hehehe, tentu saja Princess! kita bisa langsung menyiapkan perahunya dan berlayar ke sebuah pulau yang baru saja ku angkat ke permukaan" kata Maui sambil terkekeh santai.

"Sungguh? kau mengangkat pulau baru lagi?"

Maui mengangguk mantap "Tentu saja! sebuah pulau khusus untuk kita berdua! tidak ada siapapun disana! hanya Maui dan Moana!"

"Waahh! hebat sekali! eh... tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kita tak bisa langsung pergi sekarang" kata Moana.

"Tentu saja kita takkan pergi sekarang, Princess. aku mau menghabiskan waktu disini dulu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh beberapa teman ayahku untuk menyiapkan perahunya"

"Tidak perlu di siapkan, aku sudah menyiapkannya sendiri"

"Sungguh?"

Maui tersenyum "Kau akan lihat sendiri sore ini, Princess"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ku ajak jalan-jalan keliling desa?" tawar Moana, menaruh selimut hasil rajutannya dan berdiri.

"Apa?"

"Ini hari pertamamu sebagai warga Motunui juga, Maui. jadi... yaah... semacam... kau akan semakin berbaur dengan wargaku"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, Princess" kata Maui.

"Oke, kita pergi sekarang"

* * *

Matahari semakin meninggi hingga masuk ke waktu pertengahan hari. aktivitas warga Motunui semakin sibuk.

Ini hari pertama bagi Maui menemani istrinya keliling desa. Moana agak terganggu. iya, terganggu melihat cara berjalannya Maui agak aneh, itu cukup membuat Moana meringis sendiri melihat lava-lava yang di kenakan suaminya saat ini, soalnya...

"Mo, lava-lavaku tidak muat, boleh aku menggantinya dengan daun saja?" tanya Maui.

"Maui, kita sedang di luar, kau kan belum terbiasa pakai lava-lava"

"Ya tapi ini tidak muat!"

"Ya ampun Maui, jangan sampai aku memaksa teman-teman ibuku membuat lava-lava ukuran raksasa!"

Tak lama kemudian, ada anak-anak yang datang menghampirinya dan meminta izin untuk gendong ke atas pundaknya. Maui tak keberatan, sepuluh anak sekaligus pun dia gendong dan itu membuat mereka sangat senang. Moana nampak puas.

"Maui! Maui! aku ingin kau jadi hewan lagi!"

"Bagaimana kalau jadi seekor lalat?"

"Atau seekor kupu-kupu?"

"Jadi jangkrik!"

"Bagaimana kalau jadi seekor... monyet?"

"satu persatu anak-anak! kalian tahu, Maui si pahlawan pria dan wanita bisa melakukan apa saja kecuali mengambang!" ucap Maui.

"Horeeeeeee!"

"Suamimu sangat senang dengan anak-anak" kata teman ibunya, Ka'a.

"Yah, itulah Maui, dia suka berbaur dengan mereka" kata Moana.

"Aku penasaran dengannya, bagaimana dia bisa mengubah dirinya dengan kail itu?" tanya nya lagi.

"Entahlah, Maui mengatakan kailnya itu pemberian para dewa, dan... yah, itulah dia. dia akan melakukan apa saja dengan kail ajaibnya itu" jawab Moana, melihat Maui yang sekarang sedang berubah menjadi seekor monyet.

"Uuuu'u aaa uu'uuu aa uu wooo!" serunya meniru suara monyet. anak-anak tertawa.

"Hahahahaha!"

"hei! bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan sang setengah dewa, Moana sayang?" goda salah satu temannya Ka'a, Akana.

Moana merasa pipinya langsung merah padam di balik warna kulit tannya. dia mendadak gugup. "eeh itu.. aah itu... yaa ...itu, maksudku... ehehehehe!"

"Hush! tidak sopan menanyakan itu pada Kepala suku, Akana!"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

"Tidak, tak apa kok. semua baik-baik saja, yah.. setelah Maui menggendongku ke Fale" ucapnya lagi, matanya melirik ke Maui yang kini berubah menjadi Kepala Hiu.

"Kepala Hiu!" seru Maui dengan joke khasnya.

"Hahahahahaha! kepala hiuuu!"

Moana ikut tertawa, mungkin joke Kepala Hiu ala Maui meringankan sedikit kejenuhan warganya saat bekerja.

* * *

"Atapmu bocor lagi, Maivia?" tanya Moana.

"Ya, ini sering terjadi, Kepala suku. maaf mengganggu waktu liburmu, tapi aku sudah berusaha memperbaiki atap fale ku sendiri, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu repot" kata Maivia dengan keluhannya.

"Ah tak apa-apa, aku akan membantu kok, jangan khawatir"

Dari atas fale, Maui berseru "Sudah di perbaiki!" ucapnya lagi, langsung turun dari atas sana. "Tambahkan palem sebanyak-banyaknya, sekalian ganjal daun palemnya dengan batu agar angin tidak menggeser penopangnya" ujar Maui, langsung mengambil segigit daging dari Maivia yang tawarkan padanya.

"hmm... daging yang enak" kata Maui, seketika Pua langsung menjerit ketakutan dan sembunyi di belakang Moana.

"Ups, maksudku... ini enak! hahaha!"

"Terima kasih Maui, kau hebat sekali"

"Maui, setengah dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan pria dan wanita. itu yang benar, oke?" kata Maui sambil mengkoreksi titelnya lagi.

Moana tersenyum "Aku tak heran bagaimana Maui bisa memperbaiki atapnya, dia cepat sekali"

"Kau beruntung memiliki suami seperti dia, Kepala suku!" kata Maivia.

"Hei! boleh aku minta dagingnya lagi?" tanya Maui pada suaminya Maivia yang baru saja pulang dari berburu.

"Hah?"

* * *

 _Berlanjut ke kegiatan kecil berikutnya_

"Ow! aduh! aaaaduh! aaargh!"

Maui hanya menopang dagunya dengan wajah bosan. tangan kanannya sibuk menggenggam tangan Alolei yang sedang merintih kesakitan membuat tato di punggunggnya.

"Bertahanlah kawan, perjalanan masih panjang" kata Maui.

"aduh! aaaah! sakit! be-berapa jam lagi!?" tanya Alolei.

"Masih 5 jam lagi"

"5 jam lagi!?" seru Alolei, panik.

Maui tertawa pelan. "Kau bisa melakukannya. dengar, tato di tubuhku ini bahkan bisa terbentuk sendiri tanpa sepengetahuanku, jadi... aku tak merasakan sakit!" ucapnya.

"Ughh andai saja aku bisa seperti dirimu, Maui"

Mini-Maui di dadanya pun meringis melihat pembuatan tato yang di lakukan seniman desa pada Alolei, kemudian dia langsung lari kedalam ketiaknya Maui.

"Kupikir, Mini-Maui takut" kata Moana.

"Hei! berhenti sembunyi di ketiakku, apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Maui pada kawan tatonya.

Sementara Mini-Moana tertawa melihat teman sesama tatonya langsung sembunyi. sesaat menatapinya versi dirinya di dada Maui, Moana langsung memberi seringaian iseng pada suaminya.

"Apa?" tanya Maui.

"Hmmm jangan-jangan kau takut di paku seperti ini yaaaa?" tanya Moana.

"eh? aku takut? pffft! yang benar saja, Princess!" kata Maui, mencoba santai. padahal tangannya sudah gemetar duluan.

"Alo, tolong buatkan tato tambahan untuk suamiku" ujar Moana pada seniman desa.

"Baiklah"

"Wooaah woaah! jangan! tubuhku sudah cukup banyak tato! sungguh!" kata Maui, agak bergeser menjauh dari Alo.

"Hahahahah!" Moana tertawa puas.

 _Kemudian…_

"Tangkap!"

"Yap!"

Dan satu kelapa berhasil di tangkap salah satu pemanen.

"Terima kasih, Maui!"

"Apa perlu sekalian ku tebang pohonnya agar bisa mengambil kelapa sebanyak-banyaknya!?" seru Maui dari atas. Moana langsung menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf Maui, kau tak bisa menebang pohon ini sembarangan"

"Aku sudah memanjat dari pohon ke pohon, nampaknya semua ladang disini baik-baik saja" ucap Maui, turun dari atas sana dan langsung melempar satu buah kelapa yang masih berserabut ke arah Moana.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik"

"berbaur dengan wargamu bukan ide yang buruk"

"Inilah Motunui!" kata Moana.

"Hati-hati, kelapa yang kau pegang itu Kakamora" kata Maui.

"AAAAH!?" Moana langsung melempar kelapa tersebut jauh-jauh. Maui langsung tertawa melihat reaksi kaget istrinya.

"HAHAHA!"

"Maui! DASAR KAU!"

 _Dan akhirnya, di penghujung sore_

Matahari terbenam di sisi barat, semua warga desa kembali ke fale mereka masing-masing.

Tapi, untuk Moana dan Maui...

Maui menggiring istrinya ke sebuah Gua para leluhur. tempat dimana perahu-perahu jaman leluhur Motunui di tempatkan di balik air terjun. dia menutup kedua mata Moana dengan telapak tangan besarnya dari belakang, membantunya berjalan ke depan agar tidak menabrak sesuatu.

"Maui, apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" tanya Moana.

"Sudah, kau akan senang melihatnya!"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan mengintip"

"Oke"

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh buka"

Moana membuka matanya. seketika, reaksi wajahnya pun langsung berubah menjadi terkejut sekaligus kagum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Maui sambil melipat kedua lengannya ke dada dengan gagah.

"Waahh... ini..."

Sebuah Perahu dengan dua kayu ganda di sisi kanan-kirinya, telah di hiasi berbagai macam bunga, layar lebar bergambar spiral, tinggi perahu yang mungkin hampir setinggi bahunya Moana, dan tentunya dek bawah perahu yang lebih luas untuk menampung persediaan makanan.

"Maui! perahu ini besar sekali!"

"Aku membuatnya sebelum pernikahan, dalam waktu tiga hari" kata Maui.

"Sungguh!?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ini... indah sekali! pasti leluhurku akan menyukai perahu buatanmu, Maui!"

"Hanya untuk kita berdua, bulan madu besok pasti menyenangkan" ucap Maui lagi. Moana pun naik perahu tersebut, sangat luas ketika ia menaikinya. mungkin perahu ini muat untuk enam orang sekaligus.

"Terima kasih atas kejutannya, Maui"

"Sama-sama, _Ku'uipo_ " ucap Maui, langsung memberi kecupan ke bibir istrinya.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok! aku ingin cepat-cepat berlayar ke lautan!"

"Yap, itu yang kutunggu"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa membuat perahu juga?"

"Yaaa kau tahu? dulu waktu aku masih terjebak di pulau berdebu itu, aku mencoba membuat perahu, meskipun aku tahu aku tak pernah berhasil keluar dari sana. itupun aku berhasil keluar karena kau menemukanku saat itu"

"Baiklah, bulan madu... hanya kita berdua saja?" tanya Moana, memastikan.

"Hanya berdua" jawab Maui.

Keduanya langsung berbagi ciuman. untuk pertama kalinya, Moana benar-benar merasa hidup kembali dengan pernikahan ini. kejutan spesial dari suami, dukungan orang tua dan warganya membuatnya lebih bersemangat.

 _Well_ , liburan untuk besok akan di mulai!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Sedikit info :**

 **Ku'uipo : my love**


	7. Chapter 7

**MOANA**

 **Disney**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Honeymoon part 1**

...

 _Esok paginya..._

Perahu di dorong ke tepi pantai, perahu tersebut sudah di hiasi bunga-bunga dan banyak bekal di dalam kabinnya. Hari ini, Maui dan Moana akan berpetualang kembali ke laut.

"Nikmati liburan kalian!"

"Kami akan merindukan kalian!"

"Selamat ya!"

Maui terkekeh santai "Oke oke! tenang semuanya, aku dan princess akan kembali secepatnya usai liburan, terima kasih!"

"sayang, ibu akan merindukanmu" gumam Sina, langsung memeluk anaknya.

"aku akan kembali secepatnya, jangan khawatir, Maui ada bersamaku" jawab Moana lagi.

"Nah, karena kalian hanya pergi berdua, kami semua takkan mengganggumu" sambung ayahnya, Moana kembali memeluknya lagi.

"Ayah tidak keberatan kan kalau aku pergi melaut lagi?" tanya Moana. Jujur, jika Moana mengingat dulu-dulu ketika ayahnya melarangnya berlayar ke luar karang, dia agak takut. keluar dari karang sama dengan menuju bahaya ke laut. itu memang dulu, kalau sekarang...

"Ayah percaya padamu" kata Tui.

"Ah?"

"Kenapa tidak? ini cocok untukmu sayang"

"Oh ayah..."

Moana sangat lega, sekarang ayahnya mengerti apa yang menjadi jati dirinya.

"Hei Moana! ayo naik!"

Moana mengangguk cepat, dia langsung naik ke perahu dan langsung membuka layar. angin dengan cepatnya membawa perahu mereka ke tengah laut.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya!" seru Moana, melambai ke warganya.

"Sampai jumpa kepala suku!"

"dadaaaahh!"

"Sampai jumpa kepala hiu!"

"Eh!? si-siapa yang memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Maui, sampai heran.

"Hahaha, maaf Maui, kupikir mereka lebih suka memanggilmu kepala hiu!" Angin semakin cepat mendorong perahu mereka, membawa keduanya lebih jauh lagi dari pulau.

Waktunya bulan madu di mulai!

* * *

 _Tengah hari_

"Arah selatan, kau merasakan airnya hangat?" tanya Maui sambil meneguk air kelapa.

Si separuh dewa angin dan laut itu sedang duduk di tepian perahu. sementara Moana langsung mencelupkan setengah tangannya ke air, cukup hangat menuju arah selatan pulau atau tepatnya, berada di atas arus air yang lurus mengalir membawa perahu mereka kesana.

"Yah, airnya hangat. tapi... ini bukan air pipismu kan?" tanya Moana, langsung curiga menatap suaminya yang sedang duduk di pinggiran perahu.

"Enak saja, aku tidak mungkin pipis sembarangan"

"Kau pernah melakukannya waktu itu"

"Memang sih"

"Dasar kau!" Moana iseng mencipratkan air laut ke wajah suaminya. Maui pun tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf"

Moana duduk di tempat kemudi perahu, menarik layar lagi aga angin cepat membawa perahu mereka ke tempat tujuan. "Perhentian berikutnya : pulau khusus aku dan Maui saja!"

"Kau semakin mahir berlayar, Princess"

Maui menghampiri istrinya yang duduk di kemudi perahu, langsung memberinya kecupan ke bibirnya.

"Hmmm kau hebat sekali"

"Tanpamu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berlayar" kata Moana lagi, balas mengecup bibir suaminya.

"hmmmm" Maui membalas kecupan istrinya, semakin lama makin menjadi hingga…

 **Duk!**

"eh?"

Sesuatu berbunyi, seperti benturan kecil.

 **Duk!**

Benturan itu berbunyi lagi.

 **Duk!**

"Suara apa ini?" tanya Maui.

"Entahlah, apa perahu kita menabrak karang dibawah?"

 **Duk!**

 **Duk!**

 **Duk!**

Maui membuka kabin perahu di bawah, dan munculah sebuah... batok kelapa berdiri!

"HAH?"

Ketika Maui membukanya, ternyata itu HeiHei.

"HEIHEI!?"

HeiHei hanya mengedipkan matanya, dia langsung menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. si ayam juling menyadari bahwa dirinya nyasar lagi ke perahunya Moana dan Maui.

"Drumstick, apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" tanya Maui.

"HeiHei? ku kira... kautetap ada di desa?" Moana jadi ikut terheran-heran, padahal mereka sudah memeriksa seisi perahu, memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti bulan madu keduanya.

"Ayolah! aku tak menyangka ada penumpang gelap yang masuk ke perahu kita!" kata Maui, membiarkan HeiHei berdiri di atas perahu.

"Maui, HeiHei hanya ayam, biarkan saja dia ikut" kata Moana sambil tertawa.

 _Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

Sekarang HeiHei mematuk-matuk lantai perahu.

"Baiklah! aku mengalah! ini makananmu drumstick" Maui memberi beberapa biji-bijian untuk HeiHei, dan HeiHei berhasil memindahkan patukannya ke arah makanannya dengan tepat.

"Apa pulau yang kau angkat itu cukup luas?" tanya Moana.

"Tidak terlalu luas, tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, hanya ada satu gunung di tengahnya, aku berusaha mengangkatnya ke atas dengan kail ku dan aku sangat beruntung menemukannya. mungkin pulau itu cocok di huni" jelas Maui.

"Kapan kau mengangkatnya?"

"ehmm... sebulan yang lalu"

"Sebulan?" Moana agak terkejut.

"Yaa maksudku, sudah ku katakan padamu sebelumnya, ini adalah kejutan. di sana ada _fale_ untuk tempat kita beristirahat, aku sudah membangunnya"

"Waah Maui, kau romantis sekali"

Maui menyeringai santai "Tentu saja"

 _Blup!_

Sebuah gulungan ombak muncul ke permukaan, itu lautan!

"Lautan!" seru Moana, memanggil kawan airnya yang kini sedang mengikuti perahu mereka menuju pulau.

"Heh, kau lagi" gumam Maui, sarkas.

 **BBUUUUUURRRR!**

si ombak pun langsung menyembur ke wajahnya Maui.

"Hei lautan! lama tidak bertemu, kau tahu? aku merindukanmu kawan!" ucapnya, dia langsung memberi tos pada gumpalan ombak tersebut.

"Ya, satu 'orang' yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam bulan madu kita" kata Maui.

 **BYUUUUUUUUURR!**

Lagi-lagi ombak langsung menyembur ke wajahnya Maui. Moana sampai tertawa, begitupula Mini-Maui dan Mini-Moana si tato kecil terpingkal-pingkal di dadanya Maui.

"Bagus! tertawalah sepuasnya! dengar ya, gumpalan air! aku senang kau kembali bertemu dengan Moana, tapi kalau kau mengganggu acara berdua kami aku akan-"

 **SPLAAAAAAAAASHHH!**

Kali ini semburannya lebih parah, membuat Maui sampai terpental keluar dari berusaha muncul ke atas permukaan, mengambil nafas dan melihat si ombak yang kini nampaknya menyeringai santai ke arahnya, seketika Maui langsung cemberut.

"Baiklah, kau menang"

* * *

Hampir separuh hari mereka berlayar di laut. Belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan dekat ke pulau tujuan. perahu masih dengan mulusnya berjalan di atas permukaan air.

"Belum sampai nih?" tanya Moana, berbaring di atas lantai perahu. kini giliran Maui yang dapat bagian berlayar.

"Tentu saja belum, keriting. perjalanan masih panjang" ucapnya.

"Hei, ini lebih lama daripada kita pergi ke Te Fiti dua tahun yang lalu!"

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau tidur siang. aku yang ambil alih" kata Maui.

"Maui, ini siang hari. dan aku tidak akan tidur siang" jawab Moana.

"Benarkah?" tanya Maui, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah tak yakin kalau Moana akan tidur.

Moana tetap menggeleng "Tentu tidak!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak"

"Ah yang benar?"

"TIDAK!"

"Baiklah!" Maui tertawa puas. "Kau menang Princess, percayalah padaku, kalau kau tidur siang, kita akan lebih cepat sampai ke pulau!"

"Heh, bukankah seorang pelayar sejati tak pernah tidur?" tanya Moana, matanya menantang tatapan Maui.

"Pelayar sejati itu memang tidak pernah tidur, keriting. dan aku, yang ambil alih perahu ini. kau istirahat saja" jawab Maui, melambai santai.

"Ku tegaskan sekali lagi ya, aku tidak akan tidur siang!" ucap Moana dengan tegas.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Zzzzzzzzzzz...zzzz"

Moana tertidur juga, hembusan angin laut yang membuatnya mengantuk dan akhirnya dia tak bisa melawan rasa kantuknya sendiri. Maui tertawa pelan, dia tahu istrinya keras kepala. makanya dia menyuruhnya untuk tidur daripada banyak bicara.

"Yap, pemenang sudah di tentukan"

Kemudian, Maui mengembangkan layar perahu lebih lebar lagi dan segera mengarahkannya ke sisi selatan, tempat dimana pulau yang mereka akan tuju.

* * *

"Princess? Princess?"

"hmmm..." Moana mengerang malas, terlalu malas baginya untuk segera bangun sementara perahu masih berlayar menuju tempat tujuan.

"Ayo bangun" ujar Maui.

"ngghh beri aku 5 menit lagi.. hoaaaaaamm"

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan melemparmu ke laut" ancam Maui, mulai iseng menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Moana dengan dayung.

"Maui!" Moana terganggu.

"Lihat di depanmu, kita sudah sampai!"

"Ehh?"

Pasang mata coklatnya membulat lebar, Moana melihat sebuah pulau dengan satu gunung yang sangat tinggi, hutan, tepi pantai penuh dengan kerang serta penyu-penyu, dan yang lebih menariknya lagi, dia dan Maui sampai di pulau 'Khusus' mereka berdua.

"Waaahh... Maui, apa ini pulaunya?" tanya Moana, masih terkagum-kagum dengan pulau didepannya.

"Yap! Pulau yang di tarik sang dewa angin dan laut khusus untuk sang istri!" seru Maui, menarik layar lagi dan mempercepat laju perahunya lebih dekat ke pulau.

"Itu indah sekali!"

"Tentu saja!"

Perahu berlabuh di tepi pantai, Moana langsung menapakkan kakinya ke atas pasir putih yang lembut, kemudian berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam pulau.

"Waahh... berapa lama kita disini?" tanya Moana.

Maui menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "eehmm.. tiga hari, tapi sepuas kau saja, Princess. kau ingin seminggu lebih disini, tak masalah!"

"Baiklah!"

 _Ba-kawk?_

HeiHei menepakkan dua ceker kakinya ke pasir pantai, kemudian berjalan lagi ke laut.

"Tidak, tidak tidak, Drumstick!" Maui membekap kepala HeiHei dan menaruhnya kembali ke pantai. "Kau boleh disini, tapi jangan coba-coba masuk kedalam fale yang kubangun ya?"

"Kau membangun fale juga?" tanya Moana.

"Tentu saja aku membangun fale, Princess. aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur di tanah bersama ayam juling itu" jawab Maui.

"Ayo Princess, kau cari makanan"

"Baiklah! aku cari makanan, kalau kau?" tanya Moana.

"Aku langsung tidur"

"TIDAK! kau harus juga bekerja!"

"WAAAAA!?"

Moana langsung menjewer telinga suaminya.

"Hei! hentikan! aaaaduh! aduh!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang cari makanan, aku yang cari kayu, bekerja lah! HeiHei akan menemanimu!" ujar Moana.

Maui langsung mengerang malas "Apa!? aaahh Ayolah!"

"Istri selalu menang, Maui"

"Baik baik! tapi jangan menjewerku lagi!"

"Hahahaha! maaf!"

* * *

 _Dan skip ke malam hari_

Maui membakar kayu tersebut untuk membuat api unggun, malam hari ini sangat dingin, tidak ada bintang-bintang di atas sana karena tertutup awan, bahkan bulan pun tak terlihat.

"Fuhh, aku tidak menyangka malam disini lebih dingin daripada Motunui" gumam Moana.

"karena hanya ini tempat yang pas bagiku mengangkat pulau. terima kasih pada kail ajaibku, ini sangat membantu. mmuuuaaach!" kata Maui, langsung mengecup kail ajaibnya.

"Oh, jadi kau mencintai kail ajaibmu di bandingkan aku?"

"Ehh!? bu-bukan begitu kok!" Maui menggeleng cepat.

Mini-Maui di dadanya pun justru mengangguk-angguk. Moana langsung memasang wajah cemburu.

"Hei! kau membuat istriku cemburu, ku jepit kau di ketiakku!" ancam Maui pada tato kecilnya. tapi Mini-Maui tetap menyeringai santai.

"heehh" Moana tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, suami dan tatonya memang bertingkah sangat kekanakan. kemudian, dia berjalan ke arah Maui dan menempatkan satu kecupan kecil ke pipi sang suami.

"hmmm... aku belum pernah merasa sepuas ini semenjak kita menikah, Maui" gumamnya.

"Aku juga"

"Hei, besok kita mau apa lagi?"

Maui menggusap-usap leher belakangnya, nampak berusaha berpikir. "Kupikir... memancing"

"Hanya memancing?"

"Ayolah Princess, memancing itu menyenangkan! percayalah padaku!"

"Huhhh" Moana langsung cemberut.

"Oy! jangan memasang tatapan begitu!" Maui panik sendiri.

"Ya sudah! kalau begitu kita lakukan sesuatu untuk malam ini saja"

"Oke, kau mau makan?" tawar Maui, langsung memberi satu kelapa gosong pada istrinya.

"Maui, kelapanya gosong"

"Ini masih enak!"

"Itu tidak enak"

"Enak"

"Tidak"

"Enak kok"

"Tidak"

"Enak"

"Maui!"

"ENAK!"

"UGGHH!" Moana mengerang frustasi atas kejahilan suaminya memanjang-manjangkan kalimatnya. "Aku mau langsung tidur saja!"

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Maui langsung menggengam lengan istrinya sebelum dia masuk kedalam fale. Moana pun menoleh ke arahnya, Maui memberi tatapan seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Memangnya di dalam fale cuma mau tidur saja?" tanya Maui, memasang senyum 'sesuatu'.

Moana heran, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Princess! kita kan Suami-Istri! masa kau tidak tahu sih?"

"Tidak tahu apanya?"

"Itu lho! itu!"

"Hmmm.." Moana jadi berpikir-pikir. "Aku tidak mengerti, Maui"

Maui menepuk jidatnya, kenapa istrinya tidak peka juga. "Ya sudah!" ujarnya, langsung mengangkat istrinya dengan gaya bridal ke dalam fale.

"WOAAAA! MAUI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"Ayo, kita main malam ini!"

"Hei! kau ini kode ya?!"

"Hehehehehe!"

Sepasang suami-istri ini pun masuk kedalam fale dan langsung mematikan lilin. meninggalkan HeiHei sendirian yang tengah berdiri di sebelah api unggun. si ayam juling ini cuma diam, kemudian dia mematukkan paruhnya ke api unggun.

Malam hari di pulau ini semakin dingin...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Honeymoon part.2**

...

 _Pagi hari kemudian..._

Untuk pagi ini, Moana boleh memasang wajah datar sekaligus bosan. kedua tangannya memegang basket kosong untuk menampung sesuatu. ini disuruh Maui sih, katanya begitu.

"CHEEHOOOO-!"

 _BYUUURRR!_

Maui berulang kali mengubah dirinya menjadi berbagai macam binatang laut untuk menangkap SEEKOR ikan! Belum satu ikan pun yang berhasil ia tangkap. padahal pagi ini rencananya mereka ingin sarapan ikan bakar.

"Ugghh!" Maui langsung muncul ke atas permukaan, berusaha mengambil nafas. "Ah! ayolah lautan! bisakah kau bekerja sama denganku sekali saja!?" serunya.

Tapi lautan membalasnya dengan semburan maut.

 _ **BYUUUURRR!**_

 _Bagus,_ gumam Maui, sarkas.

"Hahaahaha!" Moana tertawa.

"Tertawalah Princess! kali ini Maui si pahlawan pria dan wanita akan menangkap ikan raksasa!"

Maui mengubah dirinya menjadi ikan hiu, dia langsung menyelam kebawah dan menangkap satu ikan yang ingin dia tangkap : Ikan biru!

"itu dia! kena kau!" gumamnya.

Ikan malang tersebut berusaha berenang secepat mungkin dengan sirip kecilnya, tapi Maui lebih dahulu menghampirinya dan dia langsung membuka mulut hiu-nya lebar-lebar.

 **Haaup!**

Dan Maui meloncat ke atas permukaan dan langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi mode manusia biasa.

"CHEEHOOO! Princess! tangkap ini!"

"Segera!"

Moana buru-buru berlari menangkap ikan yang di lempar Maui, tapi kakinya tersandung batu dan dia terjatuh.

"WAAAAA!?"

 _Brruaaakkh!_

Ikannya mendarat di batu, Maui segera berlari mengambil ikan tersebut namun lautan berkata lain, dia menyembur Maui dengan geyser dan membuat si separuh dewa tersebut terbang ke langit.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Dan akhirnya, si ikan kecil selamat dan kembali ke lautan.

"Fuh, kau memang pandai, lautan" kata Moana sambil terkekeh, dia memberi tos pada kawan airnya tersebut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRUAAAAAAAAAAAKKGGH!

Semua berakhir dengan suksesnya Maui jatuh ke atas batu. Skor satu untuk Moana, NOL besar untuk Maui.

"Aku pikir, kita tidak makan ikan hari ini, Maui"

"Ugghh... kalau teman airmu itu tidak mengganggu, aku pasti sudah mendapatkannya!" dengus Maui, kesal.

"Ya sudah, masih ada kelapa dan buah-buahan kan? kita bisa makan ikan nanti malam"

"Woaah, kau takkan bisa beraktivitas tanpa sarapan dulu, Princess. atau..." Maui menatap HeiHei yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di sebelahnya. seringai iseng muncul di wajahnya dan ingin-

"Ehem!" Moana berdehem.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau memanggang HeiHei"

"Ah! a-aku tidak kok!" Maui menggeleng keras. tapi Mini-Maui di dadanya justru mengangguk.

"Ugh, kau menganggu, main di belakang sana!" kata Maui, langsung menyentil kawan tatonya sampai terlempar ke belakang punggung.

"Baiklah... sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Maui.

"hmmm..." Moana nampak berpikir-pikir. rasanya tidak seru kalau Bulan madu cuma jalan-jalan dan mengobrol di dalam fale saja. pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa di lakukan pasangan suami-istri seperti pada umumnya.

"Aku pikir, aku ada ide lebih baik" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu?"

* * *

 **BYUUURRR!**

"Ayo Maui! jangan kalah dariku!" teriak Moana yang memimpin garis depan.

"Hei Princess! TUNGGU!"

Maui dan Moana balapan perahu di lautan. mereka akan membuktikan siapa si ahli pelayar sejati yang sesungguhnya, dan dialah pemenangnya.

Moana berhasil membawa perahunya lebih maju lagi menjauh dari perahu yang di bawah Maui (jika kau bertanya darimana Maui mendapat perahu satunya lagi, itu dia yang buat sendiri dalam waktu 3 jam! serius!).

"Ehem! seorang istri harus mengalah pada suaminya dulu, Princess!" kata Maui, kini perahunya saling bersebelahan.

"Waah! kau hebat juga ya, **Kepala Hiu** "

"Kau juga hebat, **Princess**!"

"CHEEEHOOOOO!"

Keduanya sangat bersemangat berlayar melawan arus. sementara lautan mengikuti Moana dari belakang dan membantunya mendorong perahunya lebih jauh lagi.

"Hei! ITU CURANG!" omel Maui, tapi Moana hanya tertawa.

"Bagus kawan air!"

Maui mengembangkan layar perahunya lebih besar lagi, membuat perahunya mendorong lebih maju ke depan, berusaha menyusul perahu istrinya.

"Maui!?"

"Hehehe! kau akan kalah, Princess kecil!"

"Tidak hari ini!"

 _Wussh!_

Moana lebih pandai membaca taktik, perahunya langsung menghalangi perahu Maui yang ada di depannya.

"Aah!?"

"Hahahaahaha!" sekarang Moana boleh tertawa.

Maui mulai menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh kalah dengan istrinya sendiri. dia adalah Maui si separuh dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan pria dan wanita, dan tak tertandingi. dengan langkah cepat, dia melepas kemudi perahu dan langsung berlari ke depan, kemudian loncat bersama kail ajaibnya.

"Maui!? apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Moana.

 _Ba-kaawwk?_ HeiHei pun menoleh ke atas.

"Pemenangnya sudah di tentukan Princess! dan inilah MAUI!"

 _Wussh!_

Maui langsung merubah dirinya menjadi paus raksasa, langsung menghalangi perahu Moana yang mengalur ke depan.

"AAAAH!?"

Cipratan Paus yang masuk ke dalam laut membuat gulungan ombak semakin besar, perahu Moana yang tadinya maju kedepan akhirnya terdorong oleh gerusan ombak yang membawanya semakin jauh.

"MAUI!" teriak Moana.

"Hahahaaha!"

Maui langsung naik ke perahu Moana. dia langsung memasang seringai bangga di wajahnya.

"Sekarang, kau harus mengakui sang pemenang yang berdiri di depanmu!"

Moana langsung cemberut. "Huh, kau curang tahu!"

"Ayolah Princess, aku sudah mencapai garis finish, aku yang menang. ayo, skor satu untukku, tato kecil" kata Maui pada kawan tatonya.

Tapi Mini-Maui cuma diam dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Hei! aku yang menang, berikan skor untukku karena aku telah mencapai garis finish!" kata Maui.

"Tapi Maui, kita kan tidak ada garis finish" kata Moana.

" **EH?"**

"..."

Dan seketika, Maui terdiam.

 _Ha!_ Dua untuk Moana, nol untuk Maui.

Moana terkekeh, ternyata suaminya benar-benar pelupa. padahal di awal perjanjian lombanya, dia sendiri yang bilang tidak perlu garis finish, yang penting siapa yang tercepat, dialah pemenangnya.

Maui mendengus santai "Oke, aku kalah, Princess"

"Fuhh! aku lelah berlayar terus, apa ada hal lain?" tanya Moana.

"Hmmm... entahlah, menurutmu?"

"ehmm..."

Moana jadi berpikir lagi, bulan madu dengan Maui untuk hari ini memang cukup seru. tapi dia merasa ada yang kurang...

"Hei, keriting" panggil Maui.

"Ya?"

"Kau pernah terbang tidak?" tanya Maui.

Moana menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, memang kenapa?"

Maui tersenyum, dia mengambil kail ajaibnya lagi dan langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi elang raksasa.

"Ahh?" Moana sepertinya tahu maksud dari sang suami.

"Naik ke punggungku dan kita terbang ke langit!" ucapnya, langsung mengepakkan sayap lebarnya.

"Ta-tapi... Maui, aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ehmm..."

Dulu, sejak kecil Moana sering menatap langit. berharap ia bisa terbang seperti burung-burung di atas sana, terbang seperti mereka rasanya menyenangkan, bebas dan bisa berpetualang di antara awan-awan.

Dan sekarang... Maui menawarkan sedikit impiannya untuk terbang bersamanya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku jatuh?" tanya Moana.

Maui memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah Princess, aku suamimu! memangnya aku akan membiarkanmu terjatuh begitu saja? jangan khawatir! Maui bisa segalanya kecuali mengambang!"

Moana tersenyum lebar, tanpa ragu dia langsung naik ke punggung elangnya Maui, tak lupa sekalian dia juga membawa HeiHei untuk ikut terbang bersamanya.

"Aku siap!"

Maui mengepakkan sayapnya dan langsung terbang ke atas.

"WAAAAAAA!?" Moana mencengkram bulu elangnya Maui, berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh.

 _ **Wuuusssh!**_

Maui membawanya terbang kemanapun ia mau. menembus awan, memandangi luasnya samudra biru dibawah dan ini pertama kalinya Moana benar-benar berada di atas langit!

"Maui! i-ini...! LUAR BIASAAAA!" serunya, sangat senang.

"Wooooohhh!"

Maui meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi, melebarkan sayapnya lagi dan membawa Moana terbang lagi ke atas.

"Maui! Hahaahaha!"

"Bertahanlah Princess! kau akan meluncur seperti komet!"

"BA-KAWK!" pekik HeiHei, nyaris jatuh. untung Moana langsung memegang ceker kecilnya.

Moana memandang kebawah. sekarang ia tahu, lautan itu sangat luas. indah sekali di lihat dari atas sini. banyak beberapa pulau kecil yang ia lewati, dan juga ada banyak perahu yang sedang berlayar disana.

"Maui! lihatlah! mereka berlayar!" kata Moana.

"Ya, itulah mengapa lautan bahagia ketika arus airnya di pakai untuk berlayar" kata Maui.

Sementara di perahu, para pelayar yang sibuk mengembangkan layar mereka melihat ke atas langit. ada elang raksasa yang lewat di atas mereka. tunggu dulu, elangnya tidak sendirian, dia juga membawa... orang!?

"Lihat ke atas!" pekik salah satu pelayar.

"Itu elang raksasa!"

"Bukan! elang itu... membawa seseorang!"

"APA!?"

Mereka menatap langit lagi, Moana melambai-lambai ke arah para pelayar dan meluncur lagi dengan Maui. sementara para pelayar yang menatapnya hanya bisa mangap tak percaya.

"Waah! kupikir mereka tak percaya kalau aku duduk disini" kata Moana.

"Karena kau sedang bersama sang separuh dewa angin dan laut, Princess" Maui menyeringai santai.

Moana sangat bersemangat. "Maui! terbang lebih cepat lagi!"

"Baiklah Princess!"

 _KAAWK!_

Maui mengepakkan sayap lagi dan kali ini, dia terbang sangat tinggi, membawa Moana dan HeiHei menembus awan,

"Waaah!"

Moana melihat kebawah, rasanya sudah terlalu tinggi, tapi ini menyenangkan!

"Jadi, seperti ini rasanya terbang ya?"

"Ya, ini yang disebut terbang, kau sering mendengar istilah 'menggapai impianmu setinggi langit'?" tanya Maui.

Moana mengangguk pelan. "Yah..."

"Yap, ini yang di maksud! ketika mimpimu berhasil di raih, seperti inilah rasanya. kau terbang ke atas dan merasakan kebebasan yang belum pernah kau miliki"

HeiHei berdiri di atas kepala Maui, kemudian dia langsung mematuk-matuk kepala elangnya Maui.

"Hei! eeeh! aduh! Drumstick! hentikaaaan...! ow, ow ow!?"

"HeiHei!" seru Moana.

Tapi HeiHei terus mematuk-matuk kepalanya Maui hingga wujud elangnya langsung berubah menjadi mode manusia biasa.

Moana dan Maui saling menatap horor, mereka masih melayang di atas.

 **"Oh, ow..."**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Mereka langsung jatuh bebas kebawah, padahal mereka tadi ada di atas awan! bisa di bayangkan secepat apa mereka meluncur kebawah.

"MAUI!?"

"MOANA!?"

"BAA-KAWWK!" HeiHei memekik ketakutan, mengepakkan sayap kecilnya.

Maui berusaha meraih kail ajaibnya dia buru-buru mengubah dirinya menjadi mode berbagai binatang.

Kadal!

Rusa!

Bunglon!

HeiHei!

Paus!

 **Kepala Hiu!?**

 _Ah sial!_ Maui berusaha mengubah mode dirinya menjadi elang, kailnya jadi kacau.

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

Sementara mereka akan jatuh mendekati laut, dengan segala usaha Maui berhasil merubah mode elang dan meluncur menangkap Moana serta HeiHei kembali ke langit.

"Waah!?"

Dan mereka tidak jadi jatuh ke laut.

"M-Maui...!?"

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu jatuh, Princess" kata Maui. dan akhirnya, dia membawa istrinya lagi kembali ke pulau.

"Maui..."

Maui membawanya terbang lebih pelan, Moana merasa sangat takjub dengan apa yang ia alami hari ini. dan... ini dia, terbang adalah mimpi kecilnya, dan itu sudah terwujudkan oleh sang suaminya.

"Maui?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih" gumamnya.

 _"You're welcome, Princess"_

* * *

Moana turun dari punggung elangnya Maui. kalau di tanya seperti apa perasaannya setelah terbang?

"Maui, ini... luar biasa!" kata Moana.

"Fuh! untung saja aku berhasil menangkapmu, ini semua gara-gara kau Drumstick!" omel Maui, tapi HeiHei cuma mengedipkan matanya.

"Maui, lain kali kita lakukan ini ya? ya! ya!" kata Moana sampai loncat-loncat.

Maui tersenyum, dia menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala istrinya. "Yah, kita akan melakukan ini lagi. untukmu"

Moana memberi ciuman cepat ke bibir suaminya, Maui merasa puas bisa membahagiakan wanita yang ia cintai.

"Hei? aku punya ide kalau kau bisa membawa anak-anak Motunui terbang bersamamu?"

"Ayolah Princess, itu terlalu berbahaya, aku bisa di jewer satu desa kalau aku melakukan itu. hehehe"

 _Ba-kawk!_

HeiHei ingin terbang lagi, dia berusaha mengepakkan sayap kecilnya seperti yang Maui lakukan.

"Oi, drumstick, kau hanya ayam. kau takkan bisa terbang tahu!"

Moana tertawa.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : tahu deleted scene Moana? yang adegan memancingnya? ya itu terinspirasi sedikit dari Mini-Maui film. yang pas Maui mau mancing ikan gak dapet-dapet XD, akhirnya Moana yang balikin ikan birunya ke laut. hehehehe...**

 **terima kasih! tunggu untuk next chap!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Honeymoon part.3**

...

Moana dan Maui duduk di tepi pantai, mereka saling membuat _Hei_ untuk iseng-iseng mengisi hari. beberapa bunga yang baru saja mereka petik. HeiHei pun tak ketinggalan, jambul kecil serta bulu-bulu tipisnya juga di hiasi bunga, Maui senang melihat ayam peliharaannya menjadi lebih cantik jika di hias banyak bunga begini.

HeiHei terlihat makin bodoh dengan bunga-bunga yang menumpuk di tubuhnya.

"Aku suka melihat drumstick secantik ini" kata Maui.

 _Ba-kawk?_

HeiHei hanya mengedipkan mata dan memasang wajah kosong.

"Maui, buat _hei_ -nya yang benar, jangan berantakan begitu" kata Moana.

"Hei! aku bahkan sedang berusaha!"

"Caranya bukan begitu, Maui"

"Tenang, tenang! Maui bisa melakukannya! serahkan padaku!" kata Maui, dengan satu ikatan terakhir, akhirnya ia berhasil membuatnya. hiasan kalung hei berwarna merah terang dan muda membuatnya terlihat indah.

"Ini untukmu, Mo" ucap Maui dan langsung mengalungkannya ke istrinya.

"Maui, ini indah sekali"

"Warna merah sangat cocok untukmu" jawabnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ini juga untukmu" giliran Moana yang mengalungkan hei hijau pada Maui.

Maui memandangi hei yang mengalungi lehernya. "Wahh? warna hijau?"

"Kupikir warna hijau cocok untukmu" jawab Moana. "Dan yah.. sebenarnya, aku memang terlihat identik dengan warna merah"

"Merah memang cocok untukmu Princess! merah itu menandakan keberanian, ketangguhan, nekat dan keras kepala, seperti dirimu" kata Maui.

"Kau sedang meledekku ya!?"

"Tidak kok, heheehe"

"Warna merah bagi Motunui adalah lambang untuk keluarga Kepala Suku. makanya jangan heran mengapa kau melihat ayahku sering mengenakan lava-lava warna merah, aku pun juga begitu, mengenakan tapa merah, atau rok merah" kata Moana.

"Jadi... warna merah memang lambang keluargamu?"

Moana mengangguk.

"Kalau hijau?" tanya Maui.

"Kau cocok dengan warna hijau, Maui. kau ini Dewa angin dan laut, hijau itu menandakan... ehmm..."

"Ya?"

Moana nampak berpikir. "Hijau itu..."

"Berarti hijau itu menandakan ketampananku, begitu?" tanya Maui.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" Moana langsung memukul bahu suaminya, Maui terkekeh.

"Hijau itu menandakan kemaskulinan dan pembawa kehidupan" jawab Moana.

"Kalau Drumstick?" tanya Maui lagi, melihat HeiHei sedang berjalan kesana-kemari dengan kepala dalam keadaan tertutup batok kelapa. dan akhirnya, ia menabrak perahu.

"HeiHei cocok dengan warna oranye!"

 _Ba-kawk!_

Kini HeiHei berjalan menuju air, dan laut pun langsung membawanya lagi ke tepi pantai.

 _ **Gludduukkkk~**_

"Oh?"

Langit di atas cukup gelap, Maui bisa melihat kumpulan awan abu-abu di atas sana dan menandakan akan segera hujan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke fale, Princess. aku tidak mau kau kehujanan"

"Baiklah..."

 **JDEERRR!**

"EEH!?"

Moana hampir loncat ke suaminya.

"Kenapa kau loncat?"

"Aku kaget tahu!"

"Hahahaha! ayo ayo! kita harus masuk kedalam!"

* * *

 **JDEEERR!**

Hujan deras di sertai angin kencang lengkap dengan petir menggelegar di luar sana membuat kegiatan mereka berdua hari ini jadi terhenti.

Moana, Maui dan HeiHei berada di dalam fale. Maui sengaja menyalakan sedikit api unggun kecil didalam untuk menghangatkan diri, dia juga sengaja mengikat tubuh kurus HeiHei ke pojokan Fale karena khawatir, ayam bermata juling itu akan mematuk api unggun sampai padam.

"Maui, kau tidak bisa mengikat HeiHei seperti itu" kata Moana, mulai kasihan melihat HeiHei yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Princess, si drumstick akan membakar dirinya sendiri kalau dia mematuk api itu" kata Maui.

 _Ba-kawk?_

HeiHei cuma mengedipkan matanya. sepertinya ayam ini terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah di ikat kencang-kencang begini. Moana pun mengusap-usap tangannya, mencari sedikit kehangatan.

"Fuhhh... di luar dingin, aku tak menyangka hujan akan turun secepat ini"

 _Ba-kawk!_

 _tuk! tuk! tuk!_

HeiHei mematuk-matuk tali yang mengikat tubuh kurusnya. Maui pun tersenyum sekaligus menggeleng heran pada ayam peliharaan istrinya tersebut.

"Ehmm, Princess..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu? aku belum pernah sebahagia ini dalam seumur hidupku" gumamnya, menatap api unggun.

"bahagia yang bagian mananya?" tanya Moana.

"Bagian dimana kau menjadi istriku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Moana merasa pipinya memanas merah, dia juga baru pertama kali melihat Maui bisa senyum sepuas itu. "Ya, terima kasih"

"Sama-sama" balas Maui.

 **JDEEEEEEER!**

"WAAAH!?" Moana nyaris terlonjak. petir di luar sangat mengerikan hingga cahaya kilatnya masuk ke fale.

"Wah wah wah, princess kecil takut petir nih" goda Maui.

Moana langsung _blush_ , tidak mau mengaku takut "E-enak saja! aku tidak takut!"

 **JDEERR!**

Dan Moana langsung loncat ke dalam dekapannya Maui.

"Oke, oke, sini biar ku peluk" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya, Moana meringkuk didalam pelukan sang suami, tubuhnya sampai gemetar karena ketakutan dengan suara petir.

"Aku... takut suara petir"

"Heh? kukira si ahli berlayar tak pernah takut apapun?" tanya Maui.

"Ih! Maui! berhenti menggodaku!"

"Hehehe iya iya deh!"

"Aku tidak takut dengan petir, aku cuma takut suaranya!"

"Hei, itu sama saja Princess"

"Tidak!"

Moana tetap meringkuk, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang bertato milik sang suami. Maui terus memeluknya lebih erat, dia dan Moana berbagi kehangatan dalam satu tubuh bersama. Moana seperti anak kecil, Maui hampir tertawa didalam hatinya, istrinya meringkuk seperti bola dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat karena takut melihat kilat petir.

"Hei, pulang dari bulan madu, aku ingin mengajari anak-anak Motunui cara menari yang benar" jawabnya.

"Kau akan mengajari anak-anak menari?"

"Tentu saja"

"Heh" Moana mendengus. "Jangan ajari mereka yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak mau mereka ketularan virus _'You're welcome'-_ mu itu"

"Baiklah, Princess dari Motunui"

Dan keduanya hening. hanya mendengar suara derasnya tetesan air hujan di atap fale, dan suara petir yang tak henti-hentinya mencetar di atas langit.

"Biasanya apa yang sering kau lakukan kalau hujan seperti ini?" tanya Maui.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidur" jawab Moana.

"Cuma tidur?" tanya Maui, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya apa lagi? hujan-hujanan?" tanya Moana.

"Ayolah Mo, masa cuma tidur saja... kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan sekarang juga" kata Maui, mulai membaringkan tubuh Moana ke atas tikar.

"M-maksudmu?" Moana sampai berkedip.

Maui langsung mengecup bibir istrinya, pertama lembut, namun perlahan semakin menjadi. Moana mulai mengerang dan hanyut dalam ciuman dari suaminya. kedua tangannya melingkar ke belakang leher Maui…

"Hehehe, sepertinya aku paham maksudmu, Maui" gumam Moana.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan"

"Oke"

 **Tuk!**

 **Tuk!**

 **Tuk!**

HeiHei mematuk-matuk api unggun.

"HeiHei!?" teriak Maui dan Moana bersamaan.

HeiHei ternyata lepas dari ikatan tali! si ayam juling ini terus mematuk-matuk api unggun tanpa henti.

"Ba-bagaimana dia bisa melepaskan diri!? aku mengikatnya kuat-kuat!" tanya Maui.

 **Tuk!**

 **Tuk!**

"HeiHei! jangan patuk apinya!"

"Drumstick!?"

"HeiHei!?"

"Jangan-!"

 **Wushh~**

Api unggunnya padam di tiup angin yang masuk melalui jendela fale.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening...

Dan sudah di putuskan...

 _TUINGG!_

Maui melempar HeiHei keluar dari fale, padahal di luar masih hujan deras. HeiHei hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu fale, kemudian paruhnya langsung mematuk-matuk batu dibawah kakinya.

* * *

 _Tiga jam hujan deras, akhirnya perlahan mereda..._

Moana dan Maui akan mengemas barang-barang mereka lagi ke perahu, karena besok mereka akan langsung pulang ke Motunui. Moana sendiri juga tak bisa lama-lama untuk berbulan madu karena urusan desa akan semakin menumpuk.

Menjadi Kepala Suku itu memang tidak mudah

Padahal Maui berencana ingin menetap disini sampai seminggu, tapi karena tanggung jawab Moana yang tak bisa tertunda, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang. lagipula bulan madu selama tiga hari dipulau sudah cukup, mungkin lain kali Maui akan mengajak Moana bulan madu di Lalotai.

"Semuanya sudah beres, Princess?" tanya Maui.

"Ya, kuharap perahunya tetap aman sampai kita pulang ke Motunui" kata Moana.

"Oke! kalau begitu aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk di bawa pulang, hmm... kira-kira apa ya?"

Sementara Maui sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk membawa 'oleh-oleh' ke pulau, Moana pun menemukan sesuatu di bawah kakinya...

 _Sebuah kerang._

Moana jadi teringat, saat kecil dia pernah mengumpulkan beberapa tumpuk kerang, lautan memberinya jalan untuk mengambil kerang-kerang tersebut. Moana pun mengambilnya, sepertinya akan menarik jika membawa kerang cantik ini ke rumah, pikirnya.

"Princess!"

"Ya?"

"Kita bawa ini ya!"

"BAWA BATU?" tanya Moana sampai menganga lebar.

Maui langsung menaruh batu tersebut ke dek perahu. "Yap! sebuah batu! aku juga sudah menulis batu ini dengan paruhnya HeiHei, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Di batunya, bergambarkan love-love, gambar mini Maui, mini Moana serta HeiHei.

"Kenapa batu?" tanya Moana.

"Karena ini adalah batu bulan madu kita"

"Jadi... maksudmu, batu itu akan jadi kenang-kenangan bulan madu kita?"

"Yap!" Maui mengangguk cepat. "tak apa Princess, aku bisa menceritakan tentang batu ini pada anak-anak kita nanti!"

"Heehh, kau ini"

"ikat tali perahunya ke batu ini, kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi besok" ujar Maui.

"Siap tuan pahlawan!" ucap Moana.

Dan esoknya, mereka akan bersiap segera pulang ke Motunui.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

 **AN : Honeymoon berakhir disini. dan saatnya menuju chapter baru dengan bagian baru!**

 **Sedikit Info :**

 **Lalotai : Alam monster (itu tempatnya si kepiting Tamatoa waktu Moana dan Maui ngambil kail ajaib)**

…

 **Terima kasih untuk Review-nya! Berkat kalian inilah yang membuat saya makin bersemangat membuat chapter baru. padahal pas waktu udah mentok chapter 6, aku mau hiatus karena kurang peminat. Hehehe…**

 **TAPI, gak usah khawatir, saya akan tetap lanjut. Cerita ini bakalan panjaaaaang soalnya.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih! Wassalam!**


	10. Chapter 10

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

 _Pagi hari kemudian..._

Tiga hari sudah mereka menghabiskan bulan madu di pulau. mereka akan segera pulang ke Motunui. Perahu sudah siap, memastikan tidak ada kerusakan di sisi perahu, layar aman, bekal buah-buahan ada di dalam dek- oh! hampir saja lupa, taruh HeiHei di dalam dek perahu agar dia tidak kabur.

 _Ba-kawk!_

"Maaf HeiHei, takkan ada yang kau mengerti tentang berlayar, karena kau... seekor ayam" kata Moana, langsung menutup pintu dek lantai perahu.

"Aku hanya tidak mau drumstick tenggelam di laut, biar bagaimanapun, dia juga ayamku" sambung Maui.

 **TUK!**

 **TUK!**

HeiHei terdengar seperti sedang mematuk-matuk pintu dek lantai perahu.

"Tak apa, HeiHei aman disitu" kata Moana sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oke, cepat naik ke perahu sekarang!"

Cuaca hari ini sebetulnya berawan dan berangin, tapi mereka berharap agar hari ini mereka tetap berlayar dengan aman tanpa kendala apapun.

"Ikat talinya, langsung tarik layar!"

"Baiklah!"

Moana membuka layar perahu selebar-lebarnya dan membiarkan angin membawa perahu mereka menuju tempat tujuan. meski agak berawan, tapi setidaknya Moana masih bisa membaca jalur menuju Motunui dengan mencelupkan tangannya ke laut (kalau airnya hangat, berarti arahnya benar) atau berpatokan dengan seekor burung. seperti itu yang di ajarkan Maui.

"Bagaimana, Maui?" tanya Moana.

Maui melihat ke langit, rasanya agak sulit juga kalau tidak ada matahari. pasalnya patokan berlayar yang paling utama adalah matahari, tapi rasanya Maui tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Teruskan, Princess. kita masih bisa mendeteksi air untuk pulang ke Motunui" jawabnya dan langsung duduk di pinggiran perahu.

"Tapi, tidak ada matahari?"

"Tak masalah, yang penting gunakan insting berlayarmu" ujar Maui.

Moana mengangguk paham. dia bisa gunakan batinnya untuk berlayar, instingnya akan menuntunnya ke jalan yang tepat untuk perjalanan, Maui terus mengawasi cara berlayar istrinya, dan nampaknya Moana bisa melakukannya dengan baik. sebentar-sebentar Maui juga mencelupkan satu jarinya ke air dan masih hangat, mereka masih berlayar di arus yang tepat.

"Maui?" Moana memanggil.

"Apa?"

"Kupikir, seharian ini akan terus berawan, bagaimana kalau arus air lautnya tiba-tiba dingin?" tanya Moana, khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, kau tidak salah, Princess. airnya hangat, kita berlayar di jalur yang tepat. kau harus lanjutkan"

"Baiklah"

"Dan ingat, airnya hangat bukan karena dari pipisku ya" kata Maui.

"Ihh! kau jorok!"

"Hehehehehehe!" Maui tertawa kikuk.

 _WWUUSSH!~_

"Whoaah!?"

Angin berhembus sangat cepat, membuat perahu mereka nyaris kehilangan kendali. Moana langsung mengembalikan lajur perahunya untuk tetap di tempat agar mereka tidak kehilangan arah.

"Maui" Moana memanggil.

"Tenang, kita bisa pulang dengan selamat"

"Tapi anginnya-"

"Maui ada disini, Princess" kata Maui, meyakinkan. kemudian dia langsung menutup layar.

"Kenapa layarnya di tutup?"

"Kalau layarnya tetap terbuka angin akan membawa perahu ini. sebaiknya kita biarkan laut yang membawa perahu kita dulu" jawab Maui.

"Kurasa kau benar, eehmm... Lautan! kau bisa menjaga kami kan?" tanya Moana pada kawan airnya.

Segulung ombak kecil menganggukan 'kepala'nya, Moana pun menghela nafas lega.

"Terima kasih kawan"

"Hei! aku masih dendam padamu soal ikan yang kemarin!" kata Maui, langsung sarkas.

Si laut pun memalingkan 'mukanya', tak perlu meladeni si _bullheaded_ Maui, dia pun kembali menjadi air laut semula.

* * *

Perahu masih melaju mengikuti arus, Maui naik ke tiang layar dan menatapi sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang menghalangi di depan. angin pun kian ikut berhembus semakin kencang.

 _Telah lama kutatap tepian air_

 _Sejak dari dahulu, tanpa tahu mengapa..._

 _Andai, ku bisa jadi sempurna_

 _Ku telah mencoba tapi-_

"Kalau kau menyanyi terus, ku lempar kau ke laut" kata Maui, langsung turun dari tiang layar.

"Hmph!" Moana mendengus acuh. "Kau juga menyanyi terus!"

"Princess, aku serius"

Moana langsung menyeringai iseng, kemudian dia sengaja menyanyi lagi.

"Horizon seakan memanggil... dirikuuuu~! tak ada yang tahu~ seberapaaaa jauuh~ WAAAAAA!?"

 _ **BYUUURR!**_

Maui benar-benar melempar istrinya sendiri ke laut.

"Hehehehe, rasakan itu" kekeh Maui.

"Ugghh! Maui!" pekik Moana, cukup sudah dengan keisengan Maui hari ini.

Maui menatap santai pada istrinya yang masih mengambang-ngambang di air, langsung naik ke perahu. "Nah, apa kau akan menyanyi lagi Princess?"

"UGGH! kau ini memang dewa yang paling menyebalkan seduniaaa!" protes Moana, menggertakkan giginya.

"HAHAHA!"

 _ **BBUUUUUUURR!**_

Laut langsung menyembur wajah Maui.

"Ahhh ayolah! aku cuma bercanda!" protes Maui pada laut. kemudian, Mini-Maui menurunkan papan score, tiga untuk Moana, dan masih nol untuk Maui.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" giliran Moana yang tertawa keras.

Maui meraup tangannya Moana dan kembali melemparnya ke laut.

 _ **BYUURR!?**_

Kemudian, laut membawa Moana lagi naik ke perahu. Tak menyerah, Maui masih melakukan hal yang sama. melempar istrinya berulang kali ke laut, dan si laut tetap saja membantu Moana naik perahu. rasanya percuma saja mengisengi Moana kalau laut masih saja membelanya. Dan sampai ke sepuluh kalinya Maui melempar Moana dari perahu...

 _ **SPLAASH!**_

Moana mendarat lagi ke perahu.

"Hahhh! haahhh!... M-Maui...!" Moana sampai harus mencari nafas usai berulang kali di lempar.

"hmmmm..." Maui seperti menggumamkan sesuatu, menatap intens pada Moana.

"Baiklah... cu-cukup... Maui, hah... hahh... kalau kau melemparku terus, kau bisa membunuhku perlahan-lahan karena kehabisan udara" kata Moana.

"Sekarang aku mengerti" jawab Maui, membuat Moana agak bingung dengan maksudnya.

"Apanya yang mengerti?"

"Ketika kau ada dalam situasi bahaya, laut langsung menyelamatkanmu. mereka sayang padamu, Princess. sekarang aku mengerti mengapa namamu itu sangat berarti, Moana itu... artinya adalah lautan. dan lautan... adalah dirimu" jelas Maui.

"Oh?" Moana sampai berkedip, berarti Maui sengaja melempar dirinya berulang kali karena ingin melihat seberapa kuatnya kesetiaan kawan air itu pada istrinya.

"Ehmm, yah... harus ku akui, ternyata lautan benar-benar memilihmu" tambahnya lagi.

"Yaa itu benar, ayahku yang memberi namaku itu" kata Moana.

"Ayahmu?" tanya Maui.

Moana mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau bilang dulu ayahmu tidak suka laut?"

"Ehmm... kata nenekku, waktu muda ayahku suka laut. tapi semenjak sahabatnya tenggelam, dia menjadi suram, sangat benci dengan laut. makanya saat kecil aku sering di jauhkan dari laut karena dia selalu khawatir. alasan dia memberiku nama itu karena dia ingin aku jauh dari lautan" jelas Moana.

"Oh? jadi begitu..."

"Yaah itu. sekarang tidak lagi, ayahku akan senang jika di ajak berlayar lagi!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau memang beruntung Princess" kata Maui, sedikit tertawa. "aku ingin makan pisang! kau mau makan buah yang mana?"

"Kelapa" jawab Moana.

"Baiklah, ini- EHHH?!"

Ketika Maui membuka dek perahu di bawah, ia mendapati bahwa si HeiHei hilang.

"DRUMSTICK! di-dimana dia!?" tanya Maui, panik.

"HeiHei menghilang!?"

"Drumstick! dimana kau!?"

"HEIHEI?!"

Moana dan Maui panik, HeiHei tiba-tiba hilang tanpa di sadari. padahal dia di kurung didalam dek. mereka sampai mencari ke sisi perahu, memastikan si ayam malang itu tak tercebur ke laut.

"Maui, bagaimana ini? HeiHei menghilang!"

"Ughh, aku bahkan tidak mengerti- AH!?"

Maui melihat dua pasang ceker ayam yang mengambang-ngambang jauh dari perahu. jangan-jangan itu...

"WAAAA! DIA TENGGELAM DI LAUT!?"

HeiHei benar-benar tercebur ke laut!

Tanpa lama-lama, Moana langsung berenang menuju ke arah HeiHei untuk menyelamatkannya. dalam keadaan cuaca yang tak menentu, gelombang laut mulai meninggi, Moana tetap akan berenang sekuat tenaga.

"HeiHei!?"

Ayam malang tersebut terlalu kecil untuk mati.

Moana terus berenang hingga tangannya berhasil meraup ceker kakinya HeiHei.

"Dapat kau!"

 _BA-KAWK!?_

"Ugghh kau membuatku panik, HeiHei! bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari perahu!?" tanya Moana.

Tapi HeiHei cuma mengedipkan matanya, mendadak polos. Sementara gelombang laut mulai meninggi, hampir memisahkan Moana dengan perahunya agak jauh.

"Princess!?" panggil Maui.

"Aku disini Maui!"

Maui langsung membelokkan laju perahunya menuju istrinya, tapi gelombang laut terus memisahkannya.

"MAUI!"

Maui mengambil kail ajaibnya dan langsung merubah dirinya menjadi ikan hiu. kemudian dia berenang secepat mungkin menghampiri istrinya dan juga HeiHei, meninggalkan perahu.

"Bertahanlah Princess!" kata Maui dala mode ikan hiunya, Moana pun langsung memegangi sirip ikannya, berpegangan kuat.

"Fuh, untung kail ajaib selalu bersamaku" gumamnya.

"Maui! perahunya!"

"EEH!?"

Sekarang giliran perahu mereka yang makin menjauh karena tidak ada yang mengendalikannya.

"Oh tidak tidak tidak jangan pergi perahu!" teriak Moana.

"HEI!?"

"Lautan! tolong kami!"

 **DAN AKHIRNYA** _, usai berjuang mengejar perahu yang nyaris hilang di bawa laut..._

Gelombang tinggi laut mereda meski cuaca masih berawan.

Moana dan Maui duduk di lantai perahu dengan nafas masih tersengal-sengal karena mengejar perahu, menatap HeiHei dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan _ini-ayam-kok-nyusahin-banget-sih._ HeiHei hanya diam. kemudian langkah kaki kecilnya langsung kabur lagi ke laut.

"WAAAH!?"

Moana berhasil menangkap kakinya.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik" gumam Maui.

Dan sudah di putuskan, dia mengikat HeiHei kuat-kuat di tiang layar, jadi ayam malang itu takkan bisa kabur.

"Dia tidak boleh lepas sampai kita pulang ke Motunui" ucap Maui.

 _Ba-kawk?_

HeiHei hanya memiringkan kepalanya, heran. sepertinya dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa tadi dia telah membahayakan dirinya.

"Apa kita masih lama sampai ke Motunui?" tanya Moana.

Maui mencelupkan tangannya ke laut. "hmm... lajur airnya hangat, kita berada di jalur tepat, Princess"

"Baiklah! kita bisa membuka layar sekarang kan?"

"Hmmm, meskipun ada sedikit hembusan angin, sepertinya tak masalah. buka layarnya, kita harus segera pulang"

"Oke, tuan Kepala hiu!"

"Heh, dasar Princess nekat" kata Maui sambil tertawa.

 **Motunui, kami datang!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Update kilat! Sengaja update hari ini supaya menuju chapter baru :P**

 **Sedikit info :**

 **Kalo orang Polinesia dulu, ketika mereka berlayar, mereka mengandalkan elemen alam. Yang utama itu : Matahari, bintang dan arus laut.**

 **Selain tiga elemen di atas, ada elemen lain yang juga di jadikan patokan : Awan dan Burung**

 **Kenapa burung jadi patokan utama? Biasanya kehadiran burung di langit menandakan bahwa mereka udah deket sama pulau.**

…

 **Cuma ini sedikit pengetahuan tentang berlayar orang dulu. Nanti tunggu next chapter ya, terima kasih!**

 **Sumber Info : Boleh baca di majalah Disney Moana :V**

 **Terima kasih! tunggu chap selanjutnya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu dua hari untuk segera sampai ke Motunui. Moana melihat bayangan siluet pulaunya yang terhalang kabut dan awan dari kejauhan, akhirnya dia dan Maui telah pulang kerumah.

"Maui! kita pulang!"

"Hmmm"

"Ayolah Maui! percepat laju perahunya! kita pulang!" kata Moana.

"Hmmmmm"

"Maui?"

"ZZZZZzZzZZ"

Ternyata Maui tidur.

"mmpphh" Moana menggeram kesal, sejak tadi Maui langsung tidur usaimenyelamatkan HeiHei tenggelam di laut. dia membiarkan istrinya berlayar sendirian, tapi itu tak masalah, toh Moana bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Tapi yang membuat kesal sekarang adalah, Maui tidurnya pulas sekali.

"Maui, Maui!"

Moana iseng menyodok-nyodok dayungnya ke badan suaminya, sekalian tepuk kepala besarnya agar dia langsung bangun.

"Hmmmm" Maui mulai terbangun.

"Maui, kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan melemparmu ke laut" kata Moana.

"Hmmm Princess, kita belum sampai" jawabnya sambil setengah mengantuk.

"MAUI!"

Moana langsung menghentakkan dayungnya ke lantai perahu, membuat Maui terbangun.

"AH!?"

"Kita sudah pulang!"

"A-apa!? apa kita tersesat!?" tanya Maui, panik.

Moana hanya bisa tepuk jidat. "Ya ampun, kenapa kau tidak peka juga sih?"

"Uh-oh... ja-jadi... kita sudah sampai?"

"Ya! cepat buka layarnya lagi!"

"Baiklah Princess!"

Maui membuka layar perahu lebih lebar lagi agar angin dapat mempecepat laju mereka menuju Motunui.

"Aku yakin! orang-orang desa merindukan kita!"

 _Ba-kawk!_

HeiHei mulai berjalan ke sisi depan perahu dan mulai menceburkan diri, tapi Maui langsung menangkap kakinya.

 _ **Hup!**_

"Tidak tidak tidak! kau selalu saja hobi bunuh diri" kata Maui.

"MOANA!"

Panggilan terdengar jauh dari pulau, itu suara ayah dan ibunya. Moana langsung melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya, menandakan bahwa dia dan Maui pulang dengan selamat usai berlayar. semua baik-baik saja, mereka nampak bahagia.

"IBU! AYAH!"

"Wah? ternyata mereka menunggui kita ya?"

"Kupikir tiga hari keluar dari karang cukup lama ya bagi mereka?" kata Moana sambil tertawa

"Tiga hari di pulau itu memang lama Princess. cepat berpegangan kalau ingin berlabuh ke pantai!"

Maui menarik tali layar, membuat perahu terdorong semakin cepat menuju pulau.

"Woaah! pelan-pelan!"

"Hehehe! maaf maaf!"

Perahu melaju semakin cepat menuju Motunui.

"Kami pulang!" ucapnya, langsung turun dari perahu dan berlari ke arah orang tuanya, segera memeluk mereka erat-erat.

"Sayang, selamat datang kembali" ucap Sina, balas memeluk putrinya.

"Hmmm siapa yang baru pulang bulan madu disini?" tanya Tui, mulai iseng menggoda putrinya sendiri.

"ihh ayah ada-ada saja!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Kami melakukan banyak hal di pulau, Moana sangat menyukainya" sambung Maui, langsung turun dari perahu.

Sementara HeiHei sudah turun dari perahu, dia berbalik lagi ke lautan, namun lautan langsung menangkap kepala si ayam malang tersebut berbalik lagi ke pantai.

 _ **Snort! Snort!**_

"Pua!"

Moana langsung memeluk babi kecilnya "Aku juga merindukanmu kawan"

"Ayo pulang, kalian pasti lelah setelah berhari-hari berlayar" kata Sina, mengajak anaknya dan menantunya pulang ke Fale.

"Ahh.. iya ibu"

"Haaaahhh kurasa kau benar, aku masih ingin tidur" tambah Maui, Moana langsung mencubit pipi suaminya.

"Aduh!? P-Princess!?"

"Enak saja langsung tidur! beres-beres kamar dulu!"

"Eehh i-iya iya! tapi lepaskan cubitanmu!"

Mini-Maui menurunkan papan score miliknya dan langsung memberi 4 nilai untuk Moana, dan lagi-lagi masih Nol untuk Maui.

"Apa kau akan terus melakukan itu setiap hari? masuk ke ketiakku!" kata Maui, menyentil kawan tatonya masuk ke dalam ketiaknya.

"Nah, kau bisa merasakan aromanya untuk hari ini"

* * *

Tiga hari di pulau usai bulan madu, membuat mereka berdua cukup kelelahan karena menghabiskan tenaga selama berlayar.

Untuk sementara, Moana menginap dulu di rumah orang tuanya, karena fale miliknya dan juga Maui sedang di perbaiki, jadi sepertinya tidak masalah kalau hanya menginap sehari di fale milik orang tua.

"Hmmmm Yaahhh... sebelah sini... aaahhh..."

"Sebelah sini?" tanya Moana.

"Iyaaaa, aaaaahhh..."

Moana sedang memijat punggung suaminya, dari bahunya, leher belakangnya, hingga panggul menuju kakinya pun licin di lapisi sedikit minyak kelapa.

"Bagaimana? sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Moana lagi.

"Waaaaahh pijatanmu benar-benar luar biasa, Princesssss" kata Maui, serasa seperti masuk surga.

"Bagian mana lagi yang pegal?"

"Kepalaku" kata Maui.

Kemudian, Moana memindahkan kedua tangannya langsung memegang kepala suaminya, memijatnya perlahan-lahan.

"Hmmmm sepertinya kau harus melakukan ini setiap hari, Princess"

"Enak saja! tentu harus bergantian!" protes Moana, tangannya langsung mencengkram kepala suaminya.

"Aduh! aaaaargh!?"

"Kurasa, kepalamu tidak pusing, kau pasti sedang manja hari ini" kata Moana, terkekeh.

Maui menyeringai santai "Aku tidak sedang manja Princess. naahh baiklah, sekarang bergantian" ucapnya, dia langsung bangun dan menyuruh istrinya untuk berbaring di atas tikar.

"Aaahh akhirnya, kau juga harus memijatku, Kepala Hiu" kata Moana, berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Mau bagian mana yang ingin ku pijat?"

"Hmmm leherku, punggungku, kaki dan betis"

"Baiklah, Princess kecil" Maui membuka tali kain tapa yang mengikat di belakangnya Moana, membukanya perlahan-lahan, kemudian dia langsung mengolesi permukaan punggung istrinya dengan minyak kelapa.

"hhmmmmm" Moana menggumam puas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aaaaahh Maui, ini enak sekali"

"Pijatanku memang enak, kau mau tambah hmm?"

Maui makin memijatnya, Moana mulai mengerang penuh nikmat di setiap pijatan suaminya.

"Hmmm yaaahhh, di sebelah sini"

Dan Maui pun melakukannya.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong, dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Maui.

"Ayah dan ibu sedang di Fale Tele, entahlah mereka sepertinya sedang ada urusan penting" jawab Moana, membenamkan wajahnya ke atas bantal.

"Ohhh begitu"

"Hmm hmm"

Maui masih memijat punggung istrinya, kemudian tangannya pindah ke bagian pinggang. membuat Moana semakin menikmatinya.

"Yaaah Maui, memang sebelah sini... terasa pegaaaaal"

"Jadi pingganggmu pegal?"

"Hmm hmm"

Pijatannya semakin menjadi, terasa nikmat, bahkan Moana sendiri merasa seperti di surga ketika tangan suaminya mulai berpindah lagi menuju paha belakang hingga ke betisnya.

"M-Maui..."

"Yaa..."

"A-aku..."

Maui tertawa kecil. "Iyaa aku tahu"

Tak perlu meminta, Maui tahu maksudnya Moana. tangannya pun berpindah lagi sampai ke punggungnya, makin memijatnya dengan lembut.

"Ayolaaahh Maui..." Moana sampai memohon.

"Ayo kita lakukan, Princess"

"Baikla-"

 **GEDEBUUUKH!**

Bunyi benda jatuh terdengar di luar kamar, membuat Maui dan Moana sampai terkejut.

"Suara apa itu!?" tanya Moana.

Maui sudah sigap memegang kail ajaibnya, sebuah siluet besar datang melangkah ke kamar, bayangan tersebut kian mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Princess... ada monster di fale ini!" teriak Maui.

"MONSTER KATAMU!?" Moana langsung syok.

Maui bersiap mengubah dirinya menjadi binatang, siluet itu mendekat, mendekat dan semakin dekat...

 _ **Ba-kawk?**_

Ternyata cuma HeiHei, kepalanya kemasukan batok kelapa.

"..."

 _Duk!_

 _Duk!_

HeiHei berjalan sampai menabrak dinding fale.

"HeiHei, ternyata cuma kau" Moana sampai terkekeh.

Sementara Maui, didalam hatinya sudah merutuk-rutuk. _Sial! kenapa setiap kali aku dan Moana ingin melakukannya pasti ada pengganggu!_

Tidak mau HeiHei mengotori kamarnya, Maui memutuskan untuk melempar ayam peliharaannya tersebut keluar dari Fale.

 **TUING!?**

 _ **Ba-kawwwk!?**_

HeiHei mendarat dengan kepala langsung menancap di atas pasir, kemudian di susul batok kelapa langsung menutupi ekornya.

...

"Oke! aku kalah! kita langsung saja tidur, selamat malam Princess!" kata Maui, langsung menarik selimut.

Moana pun tertawa "Ngambek yaaaaa?"

"Aku tidak ngambek!"

"Heh, Maui, aku pikir kita tak harus melakukannya sekarang" kata Moana.

"Tadi kau sampai memohon padaku!"

"Habis pijatanmu itu enak tahu!"

"Ada yang mulai ketagihan nih" goda Maui, Moana langsung menjewer telinga suaminya.

"Aduh! aaaduh?!"

"Ya sudah, kita langsung tidur saja. selamat malam, Maui" ucap Moana, meniup lilin kamar dan beranjak tidur.

"Fuuuhh... hari yang melelahkan ya, hm?" gumamnya.

Sepertinya kehidupan baru dia dengan Moana berlangsung dengan baik. semoga saja, karena inilah yang Maui inginkan.

Membangun sebuah Keluarga kecilnya sendiri.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Good Husband (Part.1)**

 _Pagi hari kemudian..._

"Aku akan sibuk hari ini, Maui. jadi kau sendirian ya" kata Moana.

"Aku sendirian!? ayolaah Princess! bisakah kau tunda dulu rapatmu!?" tanya Maui.

Moana menghela nafas ringan, merapihkan _Tuiga_ -nya. "Aku tahu, Maui. tapi ini penting, ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan para dewan desa. jangan khawatir, aku takkan lama... setelah rapat, aku akan pulang"

"Tapi Princess... nanti aku kesepiaaaaannnn" rengek Maui.

Maui benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Maui, kau tahu kan aku ini Kepala Suku?" kata Moana.

"Kau bukan Kepala Suku, kau ini istriku" jawab Maui.

"Kalau begitu jangan merengek seperti anak-anak!" ucap Moana, agak protes.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut dalam rapat itu, aku akan duduk disebelahmu!" tawar Maui, mengikuti Moana yang hendak keluar dari kamar.

"Tidak bisa, ini rapat privasi"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu di luar Fale Tele"

Moana menggeleng "Tidak"

"Princess!"

"Maui, percayalah padaku. aku takkan lama-lama, ada HeiHei dan Pua, kau bisa mengajak mereka bermain. oh ya! jangan lupa, nanti kau langsung bersihkan kamar ya, cuci kain tapa sekalian, bawa satu basket kelapa pada ibuku di _Tunoa_ , bantu mereka memasak, dan buru-buru angkat jemuran sebelum mendung, semua harus kau selesaikan sampai aku kembali. mengerti?"

"EEHHH?"

Maui sampai mangap. kini dia harus mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga. atau tepatnya, Maui akan berubah menjadi _'ibu-ibu sibuk'_ untuk hari ini.

"Kenapa harus aku!?"

" **Mau** i..." nada suaranya Moana mulai mengancam.

"WAAA! I-iya Princess! a-aku akan membereskan semuanya! heehhehehe!" Maui mulai ketakutan, perintah sang istri memang lebih menyeramkan di banding dirinya melawan Te Ka.

"Nah gitu dong" Moana pun tersenyum. "Tolong ya, Maui. untuk hari ini saja"

"Baiklah, serahkan semua urusan rumah tangga pada suamimu" kata Maui, mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Oke! aku pergi dulu!"

"Jangan sampai kelelahan, nanti kau pingsan di tengah rapat" jawabnya, iseng.

"Ihh Maui jangan iseng!"

"Hahahaha, maaf sayang"

Maui langsung memberi kecupan cepat ke bibir istrinya, dan akhirnya Moana pun pergi ke _Fale Tele._

Kini, hanya Maui sendirian.

"Nah, si Princess sedang sibuk, aku akan mengurus semua urusan rumah tangga. hmm... dimulai darimana ya?" gumam Maui.

Biasanya, Maui sering memperhatikan aktivitas istrinya. pagi hari dimulai dari bangun tidur, kemudian mandi, lalu sarapan dan langsung... mencuci pakaian.

 _Nah! mencuci pakaian!_

Jadi Maui mengumpulkan kain Tapa dan Lava-lavanya yang kotor didalam keranjang kecil, kemudian dia akan pergi ke sungai. mumpung ini masih pagi sekali, di sungai juga belum ramai dengan ibu-ibu Motunui yang juga sibuk mencuci pakaian disana. jadi ya... Maui harus segera pergi kesana sebelum dia di tertawakan warga desa.

 _Masa seorang setengah dewa yang hebat selautan kok mengurus tugas ibu rumah tangga?_ begitu pikir warga.

Mini-Maui dan Mini-Moana pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. cukup bagi mereka melihat Maui akan segera mencuci pakaian. pasalnya, selama ribuan tahun, Maui tak pernah mencuci sama sekali. itupun dia hanya punya satu pakaian abadi, yaitu rok daun yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Hei! kalian berdua jangan mentertawakanku atau aku akan menjepit kalian ke ketiakku sepanjang hari!" ancam Maui pada tatonya.

Mini-Maui dan Mini-Moana langsung menutup mulut kecil mereka.

* * *

Di Sungai...

Motunui juga memiliki sungai yang mengalir sampai ke lautan. memang tidak terlalu luas seperti sungai pada umumnya, tapi disinilah warga desa mencuci pakaian mereka.

Maui berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati di atas bebatuan licin, berharap si dewa hebat ini tidak terpeleset, karena dia membawa satu ranjang pakaian yang cukup banyak. sampai di tepian sungai, dia langsung menaruh ranjangnya ke tanah.

"Nah, oke... aku bisa mencuci, jadi percayakan saja padaku" gumamnya.

Mini-Maui tak yakin, dia menurunkan papan score dan memberi nilai untuk Moana.

"Heh, lihat saja! aku bisa mencuci kok!" jawab Maui dengan percaya diri. dia meraup satu lava-lavanya dan langsung mencelupkannya ke air.

"Mudah kan? hanya menggosok-gosok saja sampai bersih, kemudian memasukannya kembali ke ranjang dan tinggal menjemurnya di halaman fale? Maui memang bisa melakukan apa saja! haha!"

Mini-Maui hanya menyilangkan lengannya ke dada.

"Heh, kau selalu saja sentimen padaku" dengus Maui pada tato kecilnya. "Nah! aku tak mau lama-lama disini, pokoknya harus selesai"

 **set! set! set!**

Maui berusaha menggosok cepat-cepat sebelum warga desa berdatangan ke sungai untuk mencuci pakaian. satu kain tapa, dua kain tapa, lalu _lava-lava_ miliknya ia cuci sampai bersih dan akhirnya...

Tak lama kemudian, dua pasang kaki mengambang-ngambang di aliran sungai menarik perhatian Maui, tak perlu waktu lama bagi dia menyadari bahwa kaki kecil yang tenggelam itu adalah...

 **"HEIHEI!"**

HeiHei tenggelam di sungai.

"Drumstick! bertahanlah!"

Maui langsung berlari mengikuti aliran sungai untuk segera menangkap HeiHei. segera ia meraup dua kaki cekernya dan langsung menaruhnya ke darat.

"Haahh! ha-hampir saja! berapa kali kau membunuh dirimu drumstick!?" teriak Maui. tapi HeiHei cuma mengedipkan polos kedua matanya.

Kemudian, Mini-Maui mulai menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu.

"Apa? aku sudah selesai mencuci!

Mini-Maui melompat panik, dia menunjuk ke arah sana.

"Dengar ya, aku sudah mencuci pakaiannya! jadi tidak ada yang tertinggal kecuali- HAAAAAAAAAAH!?"

Maui panik. satu kain Tapa dan rok milik istrinya hanyut di bawa aliran sungai. sialnya lagi, itu pakaian kesayangan Moana.

"TUNGGU! HEEEEY!?"

Maui langsung mengejar pakaian istrinya yang cepat hanyut di bawa sungai. kalau sampai ketahuan pakaiannya hilang, Moana akan membunuhnya. dan itu mengerikan! begitu pikirnya Maui.

"Tidak tidak tidak! jangan hanyut!"

Maui langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor ikan hiu dengan kail ajaibnya, kemudian berenang ke aliran sungai.

Aliran sungai cepat sekali membawa hanyut pakaian istrinya, jadi Maui buru-buru membuka mulut hiunya dan langsung meraup kain tapa milik Moana, kemudian naik ke permukaan.

 **Splaassh!**

"AAAHH! haahh! haahhh!"

Akhirnya, dapat juga! gumamnya. lalu kembali lagi ke bentuk normal seperti semula.

"Ini tapa yang sering di kenakan Moana, kalau di mengetahui ini, dia akan menyita rok daunku dan juga kail-ku" kata Maui.

Tapi Mini-Maui menunjuk lemas ke arah tempatnya semula mencuci.

"Apa lagi, heh? pakaiannya sudah di ranjang semua- **HAAAH!?"**

Giliran pakaian satu ranjang yang malah hanyut ke sungai.

 _Oh tidak, ini akan jadi hari yang panjang._

...

Usai berjuang mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang sempat hanyut di sungai, kini Maui sedang menjemurnya.

"Selesai!"

Cukup banyak pakaian yang ia jemur pagi ini, mumpung matahari cerah, Maui akan kembali kesini 2 jam kemudian kalau pakaian sudah kering.

"Sekarang, pergi ke _Tunoa._ heehh kuharap mereka tidak mentertawakanku" kata Maui dengan nada merendah.

Mini-Maui memberi dua jempol untuk Maui, sebagai tanda _nah-begitu-seharusnya-tugas-seorang-suami!_

"Tenang saja, ada ibunya Moana disana. jadi... aku akan menjaga sikapku" gumamnya.

* * *

Di _Tunoa_ Motunui

Maui membawa satu keranjang kelapa-kelapa yang baru saja di panen kemarin, dia akan segera memberikannya pada mereka yang sibuk memasak.

"Maui!"

"Hei"

Sina langsung menyapanya.

"Moana menyuruhku membawa satu ranjang kelapa-kelapa ini, jadi... aku sekalian disuruh membantumu memasak, bagaimana?" tanya Maui.

"Moana menyuruhmu memasak?" Sina bertanya balik.

"Ahhh..." Maui sampai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, agak ragu. "Yaaa semacam... itulah, hehehehe"

"Itu bagus, Maui. pasti kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, kalau begitu kau memasak _alaisa fa'apopo_ saja dan _Kalua pig_ ya"

Maui menyeringai santai. "Itu mudah, menantu dewamu ini bisa melakukan apa saja!"

Bagi Maui, memasak itu hal yang biasa. dia selalu tahu cara membakar ikan, memanggang ayam, memakan koral, memakan ikan hidup-hidup dan segalanya. jadi, sepertinya memasak di dapur umum bukan masalah baginya. lagipula Sina sangat mempercayainya.

Pertama, Maui memasak _Kalua pig_ , dagingnya sudah di potong-potong sebelumnya jadi Maui tinggal memanggangnya, untuk memasak daging babi ini agak lama, mungkin hampir satu jam. dan _by the way_ , ini adalah cemilan favoritnya Moana.

"Hmmm hmmm What I can't I say execpt, you're welcomeeee~" Maui menyenandungkan sedikit lagu.

 _Apinya terlalu kecil_ , ucapnya. kemudian Maui menambah kayu untuk memperbesar bara apinya agar masakan lebih cepat matang.

 _Booowwwshh~!_

"Hmmmm, aku yakin Moana akan menyukai ini, kau tahu? daging babi buatanku pasti lebih enak!" kata Maui.

Mini-Maui sampai menggaruk-garuk kepala kecilnya, tak yakin apa yang di masak Maui itu benar-benar sebuah daging babi.

"Apa? kau ragu aku memasak daging babi?"

Mini-Maui menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu?"

Mini-Maui mengingatkan Maui tentang Pua.

"Oh ya! Pua! heehh... aku tak melihat babi kecil itu akhir-akhir ini, kupikir dia menghilang ke suatu tempat atau sudah di masak" kata Maui, langsung menambah beberapa potong kayu untuk memperbesar apinya.

"EH? TUNGGU?"

Maui menyadari kalimatnya. _**Pua di masak?**_

Jangan-jangan yang sedang dia panggang ini...

"PUA!?"

Maui langsung berteriak.

 **BOOOOWWWSH!**

Bara api yang memanggang daging tersebut langsung membesar, menciptakan kepulan asap tebal yang hampir menyebar seisi dapur.

"Oh tidak tidak tidak! apa yang sudah kulakukan!? a-aku memasak PUA!?"

Kepulan asap tersebut meninggi hampir menembus atap Fale _Tunoa_ , warga desa yang melihatnya mengira terjadi kebakaran di Tunoa, jadi mereka pun panik.

"Kebakaran!"

"Kebakaran!"

"Ada kebakaran di dapur desa!"

"Cepat ambilkan air!"

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Maui bukannya langsung menyiram api, malah teriak panik.

Mini-Maui pun langsung mencubit dada tuannya, menyuruh si dewa angin dan laut ini untuk tidak panik, tato kecil ini segera menyuruhnya mengambil air sebelum kebakaran sungguhan terjadi.

"Aku tidak mau memanggang Pua!" kata Maui, langsung mengangkat satu tong air berukuran besar dan menyiramnya ke masakannya.

 _BYUUUUUUURRR!_

 _BYUUUUR!_

 _BYUUUURR!_

Asap tebal menghalangi pandangannya, jadi Maui tak tahu apa saja yang ia siram di depannya. _siram saja semuanya! yang penting apinya padam dulu!_ pikirnya. dan Maui terus melakukannya.

Maui mengambil tong terakhir dan langsung menyiramnya tanpa melihat ada apa didepannya, asap perlahan-lahan mulai menipis.

 **BYUUUUUUUUUURRR!**

"Ugghh! uhuk! uhukk!"

 _Fuh! hampir saja! bisa-bisa aku dihukum satu desa kalau ketahuan nyaris membakar Fale Tunoa ini!_ gumamnya.

 **Snort?**

Suara babi terdengar di bawah kakinya, Maui menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati Pua masih ada disini.

"AH!? PUA!?"

Pua hanya heran memandangi tingkah aneh Maui.

"Kukira... kau! ma-maksudku...! kukira daging yang ku masak ini kau!?"

Pua menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Lalu... aku menyiram apa...?"

Ketika Maui menoleh kedepan, ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan sangat-sangat-sangat fatal...

"Ups..."

Maui menyiram beberapa warga yang datang ke Fale _Tunoa_ dengan ember yang mereka bawa masing-masing, mereka benar-benar basah...

Termasuk... **kedua orangtuanya Moana.**

Sina dan Tui basah kuyup. Keduanya memberi tatapan menyerang seolah mengatakan _Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-pada-kami-Maui?_

Bagus, Maui menyiram menantu dan mertuanya sendiri.

Dengan tampang polosnya, Maui hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hehehe, Maaf"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Sedikit Info :**

 **Tunoa : Dalam istilah Samoa, artinya Rumah masak (intinya semacam dapur desa)**

 **Alaisa Fa'apopo : Nasi Kelapa**

 **Kalua Pig : Daging babi**


	13. Chapter 13

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Angin berhembus cukup kencang siang hari ini..._

Mumpung sedang istirahat dari urusan rumah tangga, Maui memilih untuk bermain-main dulu.

Dia duduk di atas batu sembari bermain layangan dengan anak-anak Motunui. usai kejadian memalukan di fale Tunoa, Maui bersumpah takkan mau memasak lagi disana. terlebih dia telah menyiram mertua dan menantunya sendiri, sekarang telinga Maui menyisakan tanda merah akibat di jewer oleh Tui.

Nah, seorang dewa kalah dengan mahluk biasa

"Heehh, berat! hari ini sangat berat, aku mempermalukan diriku dihadapan warga desa dan sekarang? kau lihat? telingaku merah!" kata Maui.

Mini-Maui dan Mini-Moana terkikik.

"Tertawalah! kau tidak tahu berulang kali rasanya di jewer, heh!" dengus Maui, kemudian dia langsung menarik tali layangan.

 _wuuuusshhhh~_

Karena angin berhembus sangat kencang, membuat layangannya Maui nyaris terhempas, dan akhirnya tali pun putus dan membiarkan layang-layang kesayanganya terbang dibawa angin.

"Huhh, aku bisa buat yang baru" gumam Maui.

Sekarang mau apa lagi ya? Maui jadi berpikir-pikir.

Membersihkan kamar, sudah. _ceklis_

Menjemur pakaian sudah, _ceklis_

Membantu warga masak di Fale Tunoa, _ceklis_ (dan berakhir kacau)

Lalu...

"Maui!"

"hmm?"

Seorang pria paruh baya, namanya Wai (temannya Tui) langsung menghampiri Maui yang masih duduk di atas batu.

"Ada apa kawan?"

"Aku perlu bantuanmu, segera. tolong ya?" kata Wai.

Maui sampai mengedipkan matanya. "Memangnya apa?"

"Aku ada urusan di Fale Tele, jadi... aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk hari ini saja. boleh kah?" tanya Wai lagi.

"Baiklah, Maui bisa melakukan apa saja kecuali mengambang! jadi... apa yang perlu ku bantu?" tanya Maui.

"Ah, begini..."

Dan Kemudian...

Maui berdiri kaku di tempat, memandangi sesuatu yang mungkin akan sangat sulit dia kendalikan...

 **Kandang Babi dan Ayam**

"Kebetulan para peternak juga ikut serta rapat didalam Fale Tele, jadi tak ada yang mengurus hewan-hewan ini" jelas Wai.

"Lalu?"

"Kau jaga sebentar ya kandang ini, tunggu sampai kami selesai" kata Wai.

"Aku menjaga kandang Babi dan ayam!?" tanya Maui lagi.

"Iya, dan jangan lupa, beri mereka makan dan minum ya, pakannya terletak di pojokan. dan juga, mandikan mereka, tapi jangan di luar, mandikannya didalam kandang ini"

"Ta-pi..."

"Oh iya! jangan sampai pintu kandangya terbuka! babi-babi ini agak agresif, sekali pintu terbuka, mereka akan berhambur keluar" jelas Wai.

"Tapi... kenapa harus aku?!" tanya Maui.

"Kau disuruh Moana, Maui" jawab Wai.

Dan Maui langsung diam.

Perintah sang istri memang harus ia turuti sebelum jeweran ketiga kali siap menghampiri telinganya.

"Moana menyuruhku?"

"Iya"

Maui menghela nafas berat "Baiklah..."

"Tolong ya? nanti sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan Kalua pig untukmu"

"Tenang, tenang! Maui bisa mengurus semuanya!" kata Maui, meyakinkan.

"Terima kasih Maui!"

Dan begitu Wai pergi, tinggalah Maui seorang diri di dalam peternakan.

"Oke... jadi... dimulai dari mana ya?" gumamnya, para babi ini sangat banyak. ada yang masih kecil, ada yang sedang, ada pula babi dewasa. dan... untuk ayam-ayamnya, yah... sebetulnya tak terlalu masalah sih.

Mungkin hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah memberi makan.

"Ayo hewan-hewan kecil! waktunya makan!" seru Maui, membuat perhatian seluruh Babi tertuju ke arah sang dewa angin dan laut tersebut.

"Ini sama seperti memberi makan pada Pua dan si drumstick" kata Maui pada tatonya.

 _ **Snort! Snort!**_

"Oke oke! berdiri di tempat kalian!"

Maui langsung menumpahkan seisi satu karung pakan Babi ke tanah, para Babi tersebut seketika berhamburan menghampiri makanan tersebut, membuat Maui nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan karena kakinya banyak di lewati hewan itu.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!?"

Ah, ini akan semakin sulit...

Maui berusaha melangkah keluar dari kerumunan babi tersebut, sekarang giliran memberi minum untuk mereka.

"Ugghh! entah kenapa pulau ini terlalu banyak memelihara hewan ternak!" gumamnya.

 _Nggik! Ngggiiik!_

"EHH?"

Salah satu Babi ada yang mengamuk. ah bukan mengamuk, tepatnya berebut makanandengan babi lain, membuat seisi kandang semakin ricuh.

"Aaahh! tidak tidak tidak! hei!" seru Maui, kedua tangannya langsung menangkap babi tersebut.

"Hei! Makanan ini untuk semuanya! bukan hanya untuk kau! jadi kau harus berbagi ya!" omel Maui, tapi si babi jelas takkan mengerti maksud perkataan si dewa yang memegangi

tubuh besarnya ini.

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat pintu kandang ternak terbuka.

"AH!?"

Seketika, seluruh babi langsung berhamburan keluar dari kandang.

"WAAAAAAA! TUNGGU DULU!"

Kerumunan babi tersebut berpencar ke berbagai tempat sampai-sampai mengganggu aktivitas warga desa.

"Aaaah! babinya keluar dari kandang!"

"Hentikan mereka!"

Akan sulit mengembalikan mereka semua kembali ke kandang, dan sialnya, para babi tersebut malah merusuh hampir ke sebagian desa, membuat semua warga panik.

"UGHH! CUKUP SUDAH!"

Maui mengambil kailnya dan langsung merubahnya menjadi Babi hutan. Kemudian, dia berlari mengejar mereka yang berhamburan kemana-mana. Maui sengaja menuntun mereka kembali ke kandang dengan perintahnya, dan membuat sebagian dari babi-babi tersebut ada yang menurut.

"Ayo para hewan ternak! KEMBALI KE KANDANG KALIAN!"

 _ **Snort! Snort!?**_

Maui berlari mengejar salah satu babi, menginjak-injak hasil masakan desa.

"HEI!?" Protes mereka, melihat Maui dalam bentuk form babinya malah mengacau.

Tak hanya itu, Maui juga mengejar babi sampai masuk ke dalam fale warga, kemudian berlari lagi ke anak-anak yang sedang bermain, lalu berlari sampai masuk ke perkebunan, membuat para petani panik. dan kebetulan, HeiHei sedang lewat didepan mereka membuat sekumpulan babi langsung menabrak ayam malang tersebut dan menginjak-injaknya.

 _Ba-Kaawk!?_

Tak hanya itu, Maui mengejar ternak tersebut sampai-sampai nekat masuk ke kamar mandi umum para wanita desa saking fokus mengejar para babi.

"KYAAAAAAAA!?" pekik beberapa wanita yang sedang mandi, membuat mereka menjitak kepala Babi Maui.

"WAAAAA! MA-MAAF!?" teriak Maui. kemudian, dia langsung keluar dari pemandian.

Para babi tersebut ketakutan di kejar Maui, akhirnya mereka pun segera masuk kembali ke kandang.

"Fuhhh! Akhirnya!" gumam Maui, kemudian dia langsung merubah dirinya kembali normal.

"Kalian menyusahkan! dasar Babi!" protesnya lagi, dan menutup pintu kandang rapat-rapat.

Nafasnya sampai tersengal-sengal, entah mengapa hari ini sangat kacau sekali. Maui berusaha menghembus nafasnnya pelan-pelan, dan mendengar suara (atau lebih tepatnya) deheman protes di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Maui, tapi ekspresinya langsung melotot.

"Ohh...?"

Beberapa warga mendatanginya, mereka kesal karena perbuatan Maui yang malah merusuh seisi desa.

Oke, bersiaplah untuk hukuman, Maui!

* * *

 **Dan menjelang sore hari...**

Hujan deras pun turun.

Karena kejadian 'para babi lepas dari kandangnya dan merusuh ke desa', Maui mendapatkan hadiah! ya, sebuah hadiah yang ia terima sebagai penghargaan untuk pekerjaannya hari ini: yaitu bonus jeweran telinga dari sang istri.

Maui sedang berada di dalam Fale Tele setelah dia langsung di giring warga masuk kesini, padahal saat itu Moana masih rapat. dan jelas, Moana menunda rapatnya sampai besok dan ingin menegur suaminya dulu.

"Kau membuat para babi itu keluar dari kandangnya dan mengacaukan kegiatan warga, apa yang kau pikirkan Maui!?" tanya Moana.

Maui cuma cemberut, memainkan dua jarinya bersamaan.

"Yaahhh a-aku..."

"Hehhhh" Moana menepuk jidatnya, heran mengapa suaminya seharian ini benar-benar bertingkah konyol.

"Tapi Princess! aku kan berusaha! maksudku... aku mengejar babi itu untuk menuntun mereka kembali ke kandang! perbuatanku baik kan!?" tanya Maui.

"Memang, tapi masalahnya caramu menuntun babi-babi itu tidak benar, Maui! kau tidak seharusnya mengejar mereka sampai masuk ke kamar mandi wanita!"

"Tapi-!"

"Lalu menginjak-injak hasil masakan mereka!"

"Ta-tapi!" Maui tidak di beri kesempatan berbicara.

"Dan kudengar Kau juga menyiram orang tuaku karena kebakaran di Tunoa tadi!?"

"Soal itu-!"

"Ayahku langsung menjewer telingamu!" ucap Moana.

Maui langsung diam.

"Oke Princess, ini salahku. aku hanya berusaha mengisi kegiatanku, aku tahu! perbuatanku ini... salah..." ucapnya, langsung menunduk malu. "Seharusnya aku punya wibawa sebagai dewa, tapi... yang kulakukan justru sebaliknya"

Moana diam, tetap mendengarkan.

"Tapi... aku sudah mengerjakan sebagian urusan rumah, aku sudah mencuci, membersihkan kamar, dan banyak lagi! aku juga memberi makan Pua dan si drumstick!" tambah Maui. tapi alasannya tetap membuat Moana tak percaya padanya.

"Princess..." Maui merengek.

"Kau ini memang tidak bisa di tinggal sendiri!" kata Moana.

Maui tertawa kecil "hei, hei... jangan marah begitu, Princess"

"Jangan tertawa! kau melakukan kesalahan besar hari ini!"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan mengganti kekacauan yang telah kubuat. ayolah Princess... aku kan sudah minta maaf, jangan marah ya? ya? yaa?" pinta Maui, membuat mukanya mendadak polos-polos imut, tapi itu tak membuat hati Moana luluh.

"Princess!"

"Karena perbuatanmu, aku menghukummu lagi, malam ini kita tidak tidur bersama! kau tidur di luar teras fale!"

"APAAAA!?" Maui sampai mangap.

"Dan juga tidak 'main' denganku di dalam kamar, aku melarang kau menyentuhku Maui!"

 **"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH..."** Maui kecewa, padahal rencananya malam ini dia mau 'main-main' sama Moana didalam kamar.

"Baiklah Princess, kalau itu maumu" Maui pasrah. kemudian dia berdiri menghampiri istrinya yang sedang marah-marah. Moana memalingkan mukanya jauh-jauh dari tatapan Maui.

"Princess, tatap mataku"

"Tidak!"

"Aku minta maaf! kau boleh menjewerku lagi, oke?"

"TIDAK!"

"Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya aku akan memijatmu"

"TIDAK!"

"Terus kalau begitu aku harus apa!?" tanya Maui.

"Ggggrrrr pokoknya ini semua salahmu! kau ganti kerugian desa akibat perbuatanmu bla bla bla bla!" Moana menyerocos cerewet, Maui hanya memutar bola matanya. tipikal seorang istri, kalau sedang marah tidak akan berhenti mengoceh. Kemudian, Maui menarik Moana dan menciumnya kuat-kuat, menghentikan ocehannya.

"Hmmphh!"

Maui sengaja mencium bibir istrinya agar Moana diam, awalnya Moana sempat menolak, tapi akhirnya dia hanyut juga.

"hmhmhm M-Maui...hhh"

"Nah, sudah puas marah-marahya?" tanya Maui sambil tersenyum.

"Huh, kau ini bodoh" gumam Moana, pipinya memerah.

"Aku janji, lain kali aku takkan melakukan kecerobohan lagi" ucap Maui, kemudian mengecup bibirnya lagi.

"Hahhh... Maui, benar ya. jangan lakukan itu lagi, kita adalah Keluarga Kepala Suku, warga desa menghormati kita disini"

"Ya, aku tahu. aku akan menjadi suami yang paling berwibawa untukmu"

Moana tertawa tak percaya "Heh, bohong"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Princess" kata Maui, meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kesempatan kedua untukmu. tapi kalau kau membuat kekacauan lagi di desa, bersiap-siaplah menjadi sup kepala hiu"

"Terima kasih Princess! kau memang yang terbaik!" Maui langsung menggendong Moana dan membawanya sampai berputar-putar.

Moana memekik "Maui! turunkan akuuu!"

"Nah, karena kita di dalam rumah pertemuan desa, sebaiknya menunggu disini sampai

hujan mereda" kata Maui.

"Ya, hujan di luar deras sekali ya"

Maui pun menatap tetesan lebat dari hujan itu, akhirnya... Pulau ini di berkati hujan yang indah. kalau hujan begini, Maui jadi teringat sesuatu... sebuah ingatan yang sempat ia lupakan.

"Maui?" Moana memanggil.

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau sudah mencuci kan?"

"Sudah"

"Terus, sudah di jemur?" tanya Moana.

"Sudah- **eeehhhh?** "

Dan seketika mata Maui melebar. mungkin inilah yang membuatnya teringat sesuatu ketika ia menatap hujan di luar.

 **Mampus, Jemuran belum di angkat...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

 **AN : Maaf menunggu lama! Di real life Eren sibuk banget! Tapi akhirnya update juga! Terima kasih!**


	14. Chapter 14

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tiga bulan kemudian...**_

"Moana!"

"UGGH!"

"Moana! Tunggu dulu!"

"Dasar Kepala Hiu!"

"Kenapa-"

"DIAM KAU!"

"Ta-tapi!"

"CUKUP DENGAN SEMUA INI!"

"Aduhhhh..." Maui berharap seseorang dapat menepuk jidatnya sampai amnesia.

Pagi-pagi mereka sudah ribut. siapa yang memulai? jangan salahkan Maui.

Semua berawal dari Moana yang mendadak sensi. Maui sendiri heran mengapa istrinya malah mengamuk sementara dirinya tidak tahu apa salahnya, dan istilah lelaki selalu salah-wanita selalu benar memang ada buktinya.

"Ayolaahh Princess! aku tahu kau marah! tapi bukan begini kan!?" kata Maui, kemudian dia langsung menghindari ranjang yang nyaris melayang ke arah dirinya.

"gggrr kau ini memang tidak pernah bisa rapih ya! sana mandi! cuci lava-lavamu! dan jangan pernah masuk kesini seharian sampai MALAM!" teriaknya.

"APA!? KENAPA!?" tanya Maui, mendadak dramatis.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa kau malah mengusirku! ini masalah kecil! seharusnya kau tidak perlu marah-marah begini!" balas Maui, menggeleng heran.

"Tentu saja kau salah! sekarang kau pergi dari sini!"

"WAaaaaa!?"

Dan akhirnya Maui menuruti perintahnya.

 **Apa salahku?**

* * *

Kalau kata orang, istri marah-marah tanpa sebab berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

Moana sudah begini semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Maui tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat istrinya mendadak menjadi 'Singa' di dalam rumahnya. jujur, Maui takut melihat Moana marah, terlebih hal-hal kecil saja ia perdebatkan. satu contoh saja, semalam waktu Maui mau memeluk Moana, tiba-tiba Moana langsung meninju wajahnya. di sentuh sedikit saja, Moana sangat sensitif.

Atau ingin tahu contoh lain?

Beberapa hari yang lalu Moana meminta daging Pork pada Maui, namun karena Maui tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginannya, jadilah kepala Maui benjol akibat di pukul dayung oleh Moana.

Karena Maui di usir dari Fale-nya sendiri, Maui terpaksa tidur siang sementara di luar. atau tepatnya, berbaring di atas pasir pantai sembari menikmat panasnya mentari di atas. dan... hei, Maui tidak sedang berjemur, dia hanya sedang mencoba bersantai.

"Ugghh!" dan akhirnya, dia frustasi sendiri.

"Bagus! Moana marah padaku, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" gumamnya, heran.

Mini-Maui hanya mengangkat bahunya, ikut heran.

"Maksudku... aku memang tidak tahu! dia marah tanpa sebab dan dia lampiaskan semuanya padaku? yang benar saja!"

Moana itu terkadang sulit di mengerti. ini salah, yang itu juga salah.

"Hm, aku mau pergi memancing dengan nelayan lainnya. hmm... mumpung si Princess sedang tidak disini, kita harus pergi" bisik Maui, dia mengambil kailnya dan hendak berlari ke kumpulan perahu-perahu nelayan sebelum-

"EHEM!"

"EEHH!?"

Ketahuan deh.

"Pr-Princess! heheheh!" Maui tertawa polos, pura-pura tidak tahu. "Hai istriku yang ahli berlayar! ba-bagaimana... ka-kabarmu?" tanya dia.

"Kau mau kabur kemana, heh!?" tanya Moana, pasang matanya mulai berapi-api.

"Ahh ti-tidak kok! cuma duduk disini!" jawab Maui.

Tapi Mini-Maui berbeda, justru dia mengatakan bahwa Maui mau kabur. Moana langsung memberi tatapan membunuh pada Maui.

"Ahh iya iya iya! aku cuma ingin memancing! tidak salah kan!? nanti aku memancing yang banyak deh!"

 **PLAAAAAAAKK!**

"Wadooh!?"

Maui malah di tampar.

"KENAPA, MO!?" tanya Maui.

"HeiHei masuk ke kamar! kakinya mengotori tikar!" kata Moana, langsung melempar tubuh kecil HeiHei ke arah Maui.

 _Ba-kaawwwk!?_

"Drumstick!? ke-kenapa!? biasanya kau tidak memarahinya seperti ini!?" tanya Maui lagi.

"Kau yang bersihkan tikarnya!"

"AKU!?" teriak Maui.

Sungguh, padahal HeiHei yang mengotori alas tidur mereka, tapi kenapa yang kena omel jadi Maui?

"Cepat bersihkan, Maui! atau kau tidak boleh pulang kerumah selama seminggu! CEPAT!" perintahnya lagi, kali ini lebih galak.

"Ba-baik baik baik!"

Buru-buru Maui pergi, tidak mau istrinya semakin menjewer telinganya lagi.

* * *

 _ **Set!**_

Maui langsung menjemur tikar usai mencucinya di sungai.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau drumstick! Moana jadi memarahiku tahu!" omel Maui pada ayam peliharannya. tapi HeiHei cuma polos memiringkan kepalanya, tentu saja dia takkan mengerti karena dia seekor ayam.

"Hehhh... kenapa harus begini sih?" gumamnya.

Maui tak bisa membayangkan betapa malang dirinya jika terus seharian di luar rumah, pasti dia akan menginap di fale orang tuanya Moana.

* * *

Maui iseng jalan-jalan di ladang kelapa, sebetulnya tak ada yang ingin dia lakukan hari ini. padahal Maui berencana ingin tidur seharian karena kelelahan dari urusan rumah tangga kemarin.

 _"Istriku marah-marah, dia mengatakan kalau badanku bau, padahal aku sudah mandi!"_

Maui menangkap pembicaraan itu dari mereka yang sedang bergosip. tunggu, pria bergosip?

 _"Aku lebih parah, aku dan anak laki-laki ku malah di usir dari rumah hanya karena kami lebih perhatian memberi makan babi daripada memerhatikannya sendiri"_

 _"Heh, kenapa ya perempuan suka marah-marah?"_

 _"Bahkan alasannya tak jelas!"_

 _"Iya! iya!"_

Ah, rupanya mereka bernasib sama.

Maui merasa frustasi sendiri, kalau dia pulang kerumah sekarang, Moana akan semakin mengamuk. atau jangan-jangan Moana sudah mempersiapkan senjata _Patu Onewa_ di fale kalau Maui ketahuan menginjakkan kakinya di dalam fale sendiri? mungkin saja.

"Maui!" seseoang memanggil Maui.

"Ada apa?"

"Maui, kau... di panggil"

"Di panggil siapa?"

"Oleh Kepala suku"

 _GLEEKK!?_

 _ **Moana memanggilku!?**_

Nah, Maui mulai keringat dingin. Mini-Maui bisa merasakan betapa takutnya si Maui.

"A-ada apa... ya?" tanya Maui lagi.

"Sepertinya penting, sebaiknya kau pulang ke Falemu" ucapnya lagi.

 _Ah, pasti Moana mau minta maaf. tapi bagaimana kalau aku pulang tiba-tiba di lempari alat bius seperti yang di lakukan Kakamora? ah tidak, tidak, tidak, pikir positif Maui!_ gumamnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana"

* * *

 _Di Fale_

"Princess sayang, kau memanggilku?" tanya Maui, sengaja menambahkan embel-embel 'Sayang' supaya Moana tidak marah. dia pun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Maui..." panggil Moana, sedang duduk di atas tikar. dia nampak lemas, seperti orang kekurangan makan.

"Ada apa? kau letih begini?" Maui mulai khawatir.

"Aku memanggilmu, karena... a-aku butuh sesuatu" gumamnya.

"Oh?"

Maui tak menyangka, mood istrinya mendadak berubah. tadi dia galak, tapi kenapa sekarang malah polos begini?

"Kau butuh apa?"

Moana diam, menggigit bibirnya.

"Moana?" Maui memanggil lagi.

"A-aku... mau buah Kelapa di campur buah pisang dengan ikan tuna di tumbuk-tumbuk" kata Moana.

"APA?"

"Aku mau itu Maui"

Maui sampai mangap, sejak kapan Moana mempunyai permintaan aneh seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi, mana ada kelapa dan buah pisang di campur daging? kau tahu kan Princess... itu tidak akan enak" jelas Maui.

"Tapi aku mau yang itu, Maui!"

"Tidak Princess, lebih baik kau minta nasi kelapa saja"

"MAUI!" Moana merengek.

"Tidak, tidak" Maui menggeleng.

 _Hiks..._

Maui mendengar satu isakan terdengar dari istrinya. Moana malah menangis.

"Princess? ka-kau... menangis?"

"Ehh! tu-tunggu! kenapa kau jadi nangis!? MOANA!?"

"Kau jahat, Maui"

"AKU JAHAT?" tanya Maui, seolah tak bersalah.

Memang, wanita adalah mahluk yang paling _random_ sedunia. asal menuduh yang tak jelas.

"Kau jahat! pokoknya kau jahaaat! HUAAAA!"

"Ah Princess! jangan menangis! ayolaahh jangan menangis! ya! ya! Princess...!" Maui jadi tidak tega, melihat istrinya menangis tanpa sebab juga ikut membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Pergi dari fale ini sekarang juga!" usir Moana.

"Lho! tadi kau menyuruhku pulang, kenapa aku di usir lagi!?"

"PERGII!"

 **BUAAAAAAAAAGGKKHH!**

Satu tinju, sukses mendarat di pipi Maui.

* * *

 _Malam hari kemudian..._

Sembari memegangi pipinya yang lebam akibat pukulan tadi, Maui jadi tidak bisa memakan makanan padat.

Maui penasaran, pasti ada penyebab kenapa Moana marah-marah. dan dia memutuskan akan mencari tahu darimana sumber masalah istrinya, bisa jadi Moana stress karena kebanyakan rapat dengan para dewan. atau mungkin pusing memikirkan warganya untuk segera pindah mencari pulau baru.

Tak perlu bertanya ke semua orang, bertanya pada ibunya Moana mungkin sudah cukup.

...

"Oh, Moana sedang marah padamu?" tanya Sina.

Maui menunduk lemas "Iyaa..."

Sina tertawa, baginya, melihat Maui yang merupakan setengah dewa sekalipun nampak seperti anak laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian bisa begitu?"

"Yaa habis Moana-nya yang galak, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal. sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali" jelas Maui lagi.

"Sudah tahu penyebab dia marah?" tanya Sina lagi.

Maui menggeleng.

"Bisa jadi Moana sedang mengalami gejala bulanan" jawab Sina.

"Gejala apa?" tanya Maui sampai melotot.

"Hanya perempuan yang tahu" kata Sina lagi, sambil tertawa. "Itu wajar, Maui. perempuan biasanya marah-marah karena mood. tingkahnya akan berubah-ubah, kadang dia akan menangis, kemudian dia langsung marah, lalu merasa senang sendiri. memang begitulah... aku pernah mengalaminya" jelasnya lagi.

"Ohh, jadi dia mengalami gejala bulanan... hmmm" Maui sampai berpikir.

"Maui..., Moana itu cuma butuh perhatian" ucap Sina.

"Mungkin karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan desa, makanya Moana memikirkanmu. dia berharap bisa punya waktu bebas bersamamu" tambahnya lagi.

"Ah, jadi... ini penyebabnya ya?" tanya Maui.

Sina mengangguk "Kau cukup menemaninya saja, Moana pasti akan tenang sendiri"

"Hehh kurasa kau benar, Sina" kata Maui, sambil terkekeh pelan, menyadari kebodohannya karena tidak peka pada istrinya. "Moana cuma butuh perhatian, kurasa malam ini aku bisa pulang kerumah"

"Nah, pastikan pipimu yang satu lagi bukan jadi korban tinju berikutnya" kata Sina.

"Tenang, Maui tahu cara membuat istrinya bahagia!" kata Maui dengan penuh bangga. kemudian dia beranjak pergi.

"Terima kasih Sina"

"Ya, sama-sama"

* * *

Maui berjalan menuju fale-nya. Maui menghembus nafas ringan, berharap ketika ia masuk kedalam, dia tidak di hadiahi sebuah jeweran dan tinju dari istrinya.

Ketika ia masuk, seisi fale sangat sepi. seperti tak ada tanda kehidupan, sepertinya Moana sudah tidur. gumamnya. lalu dia melangkah ke kamarnya, mendapati istri tercintanya tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi meringkuk.

"..."

Lihat, manis sekali melihat Moana sedang tidur pulas.

Maui terkekeh, sekarang ia lega melihat istrinya tenang. tangan besarnya langsung mengusap-usap lembut kepala Moana, dan kemudian memberi satu kecupan ke atas dahinya.

"ngghhh..." Moana menggeliat, hampir bangun.

"Ayolah Princess, kau baru saja tidur" kata Maui.

"M-Maui?"

"ssssh, Aku disini" bisiknya, Maui ikut berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluknya pelan-pelan.

"hhmm... Maui" rengek Moana, semakin tenggelam di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak marah-marah lagi kan?" tanya Maui.

Moana menggeleng. "Tidak"

Maui tersenyum, mengecup dahinya sekali lagi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu"

"Maui... aku minta maaf" gumam Moana.

"Apa?"

"Apa aku menyakitimu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Moana.

"Ah, tidak kok"

"Mood ku sering berubah, kuharap kau memakluminya, Maui" gumamnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Princess, aku mengerti kenapa kau marah terus. kau cuma butuh perhatianku kan?"

Dan Moana mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, mulai sekarang aku akan terus menemanimu. kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil aku saja ya?"

"Iya"

"Oke, waktunya tidur"

Keduanya pun terlelap.

"Maui" Moana memanggil lagi.

"Ya?"

"Aku mau makan Ikan mentah langsung dari laut"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Sedikit Info :**

 **Patu Onewa : Semacam sebuah pemukul yang terbuat dari batu (bentuknya kayak stik baseball, ukurannya pendek dan besar)**


	15. Chapter 15

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini, Moana selalu membatalkan pekerjaannya. Tiap kali mengadakan rapat, Moana selalu saja meminta izin untuk menunda rapatnya dengan dewan desa untuk sementara waktu.

Alasannya? ya, Moana sedang sakit.

Sakit perut

Maui jadi heran, entah apa yang membuat Moana sakit perut begini, tapi yang jelas kesehatan istrinya memang sedang menurun drastis. sudah minum teh herbal atau makanan ringan, tetap saja Moana mengeluh sakit. Moana mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang membuatnya sakit begini. makan? tidak juga, Moana selalu memakan makanan bergizi. atau... kebanyakan minum kelapa? itu juga tidak! kelapa merupakan makanan pokok sehari-hari Motunui.

"Princess, kalau kau sakit perut, biar ku panggilkan tabib" kata Maui.a

"Ugghh, diamlah Maui, aku sedang sakit tahu" keluh Moana, masih memegangi perutnya.

Maui tertawa.

"Maui! jangan tertawakan aku!" omelnya lagi.

Moana sangat tak beruntung pagi ini. bangun tidurnya langsung di sambut serangan mulas di perut dan membuatnya meringkuk tak berdaya di atas tikar.

Jadi, apa yang membuatnya sakit perut?

Atau mungkin, Maui mulai menduga sesuatu. biasanya kalau wanita sakit perut pasti menandakan bahwa dia sedang...

"Kau pasti sedang mau Diare" kata Maui.

Moana langsung menjewer telinga suaminya.

"Aduh aduh!?"

"Enak saja kau bilang begitu! uggghh!"

"Ya habis kaunya keras kepala, biar ku panggilkan tabib ya" kata Maui lagi, segera beranjak pergi.

Moana menggeleng. "Tidak!"

"Princess"

"Aku tidak mau!" jawabnya lagi, kali ini perutnya mulas dan membuat Moana semakin meringkuk di atas tikar.

"Lihat, kau tidak sanggup menahannya, Princess. kau perlu tabib"

"Ughh, Maui... aku lapar" rengek Moana.

"Heh!?" Maui sampai mangap.

"Tapi perutku sakit" katanya lagi.

"Kau sakit perut, tapi kau lapar?" Maui sampai menggeleng heran. "Kau ini sebetulnya mau apa sih?"

"Ugghh aku tidak tahu! tapi aku juga lapar di saat yang sama!

"Oke oke kalau itu maumu, mungkin kau sakit perut karena stress. kau istirahat saja di kamar, jangan kemana-mana"

Moana hanya mengangguk pelan, kedua tangannya masih memegangi perutnya. baru kali ini Moana mengalami nyeri tak biasa disaat seperti ini. padahal pagi ini dia berencana pergi ke Fale Tele untuk membahas hasil perkebunan Motunui.

* * *

Diam-diam, Maui pergi ke Fale orang tuanya Moana. Maui tahu, Moana itu terlalu keras kepala kalau di bantu. jadi sebagai suami yang baik tentu saja dia harus memastikan kondisi kesehatan istrinya. tapi pertama, dia ingin memberitahu Sina dulu.

"Selamat pagi Maui, tumben kau kemari" sapa Sina, langsung memberi Hongi pada Maui.

"Ah ya, hehehe. kebetulan sekali, aku memerlukan sesuatu" ucap Maui.

"Kau perlu apa?"

"Moana sakit" kata Maui.

Sina agak terkejut "Moana sakit?"

Maui mengangguk. "Iya, sebetulnya sejak semalam. dia mengeluh padaku kalau perutnya mendadak mulas"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku segera panggil tabib. kau temani Moana ya?"

"Ya"

Sina segera pergi kerumah tabib, sementara Maui kembali pulang ke Fale.

* * *

"Princess!" panggil Maui, mendorong tirai tapa kamarnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam. tapi ia mendapati bahwa istrinya tidak ada di sana.

"Lho? Princess? Princess!" panggil Maui lagi, Moana tak menyahut.

Kenapa Moana tidak ada di kamar? pikir Maui. dia mulai menduga-duga sesuatu kalau Moana...

 _ **Gawat, jangan-jangan Moana di culik!?**_

"PRINCESS!? DIMANA KAU!?" teriak Maui, sudah panik duluan.

"Hei Princess! jawab aku!"

"Princess!"

Tiba-tiba, Maui mendengar sesuatu yang asing di luar kamar. seperti suara orang sedang muntah? tunggu dulu. itu memang benar suara muntah. penasaran, Maui keluar dari kamar dan melihat Moana membungkuk sambil memegangi mulutnya.

Ternyata Moana yang muntah.

"Princess"

Maui jadi kasihan, tangan besarnya langsung mengusap-usap punggung istrinya, sekalian sedikit memijat tengkuk lehernya agar Moana sedikit rileks.

"Hei? ayo ke kamar ya"

"Ugghhh.. hahh... hahh"

Dan Moana muntah lagi.

Usai menyudahi rasa mualnya, Moana nyaris lemas. Maui segera menggendongnya kembali ke kamar. tepat sekali, Sina datang membawa tabib masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jadi, Kepala Suku sedang sakit?" tanya Wala.

Maui mengangguk cepat. "Iya, dia mengeluh sakit perut. sekarang sudah mual" tambahnya lagi.

Sina sampai berkedip "Mual?"

"Iya"

"Minnow sayang, kau merasa perutmu tidak enak?" tanya Sina, tangannya mengusap-usap rambut keriting Moana.

"Ugghh" Moana hanya mengangguk letih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memeriksa kondisi perut anda dulu, Kepala Suku. dan..."

Wala menoleh pada Maui, memberi tatapan maaf. "Maui, kau di luar dulu ya?"

"EH!? aku di luar? ta-tapi kan...!"

"Nanti kalau sudah selesai, aku akan menyuruhmu masuk lagi"

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi-!"

"Maui" Sina memanggil. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tunggu di luar saja. Moana pasti baik-baik saja kok"

Maui ragu, tapi karena Sina yang memintanya. baiklah, apapun yang di lakukan tabib desa, Maui akan menurutinya. dia mengecup Moana untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia keluar dari kamar.

"Princess, kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Ugghh" Moana hanya mengerang sakit, rasanya dia akan mual lagi.

"Oke, aku tunggu di luar"

* * *

 _Tengah hari menjelang_

Sembari menunggu hasil pemeriksaan tabib, Maui memilih bermain layangan dengan anak-anak di _Malae_. suasana yang pas untuk bersantai sekalian bersama warga desa disini.

"Maui, kau kan dewa angin dan laut, kau bisa membuat angin lebih cepat lagi kan?" tanya salah satu anak.

"Maui bisa melakukan apa saja!" kata Maui, membanggakan diri. "Tapi untuk saat ini, tidak dulu, Maui tidak bisa terbang" jawabnya.

 _Lho, katanya bisa apa saja, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa terbang?_ gumam anak-anak, heran.

 _ **Wuuusshh~**_

Panjang umur, angin berhembus cepat membuat layangan terbang kian semakin tinggi.

"Woaahh! layangannya terbang!"

"Layangannya Maui memang hebat!"

"Iya ya!"

Maui terkekeh santai. "Itu karena Maui menambah keajaiban agar layangan itu terbang!" jawabnya.

Mini-Maui langsung mencubit dada Maui.

"Ouch!? apa sih!?" tanya Maui pada tatonya.

Mini-Maui menyilangkan kedua lengannya, meminta Maui untuk tidak membohongi anak-anak. sudah jelas layangan terbang karena angin, bukan karena keajaiban.

"Heh, namanya juga anak-anak. mereka tahu kalau layangan terbang dengan angin, bukan dengan keajaiban. kau tidur saja di belakang" kata Maui, langsung menyentil Mini-Maui ke belakang punggungnya.

"Maui! Maui!"

"Apa?"

"Maui! aku mau gendong!" rengek salah satu anak paling kecil, berusia 3 tahun.

"Oh, kau mau di gendong? sini" Maui tidak menolak, dengan satu lengan dia menggendong anak tersebut dan satu lengan memegang benang layangan.

"Maui! aku juga aku juga!"

"Aku juga mau!"

"AKU!"

"hei, hei! TU-TUNGGU! AKH!?"

Anak-anak menyerbu tubuh besar Maui. mereka sangat senang bermain-main dengan tubuh gempal Maui yang penuh dengan tato bergerak, sampai pula mereka naik ke atas kepalanya.

"Tunggu! ja-jangan ramai-ramai! WAAAAAA!"

 _BRUAAAKGGH!_

Terjatuh.

"Hahahahaha!" tapi anak-anak nampaknya bahagia.

"Woaah anak-anak! tahan dulu! Maui hanya satu oke? kalian dapat giliran!" kata Maui.

"Maui!" panggil Tui, membuat Maui langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Tui?"

"Hei? kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Apa Moana sudah di periksa?" Maui bertanya balik.

Tui tersenyum "Hmm, kenapa sebaiknya kau tidak menemui istrimu?" kata dia.

Maui sampai berkedip. apa maksud perkataan menantunya? Maui penasaran apakah Moana baik-baik saja, atau sedang sakit. jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke Fale.

* * *

"Princess?" panggil Maui, langsung masuk ke kamar.

Moana sedang duduk di atas tikar sambil memegangi perutnya, raut wajahnya nampak sulit di artikan. tapi rasanya Moana baik-baik saja.

"Maui?"

"Hei? kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Maui.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal kalian berdua disini ya" kata Sina, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Moana, dan dia langsung beranjak pergi.

"Ehmm? jadi... apa yang tabib katakan padamu?" tanya Maui.

"Ehmmm eehh... yaa... itu..." kata Moana, gugup.

"Itu apanya?"

Moana tidak menjawab.

"Moana, ayolah. kau jangan membuatku cemas" kata Maui lagi.

"Tidak, kata tabib aku tidak sakit kok" tambah Moana, masih memegangi perutnya.

"Lalu? apa? kau kena diare?" tanya Maui.

"Ih! Maui!" Moana langsung memukul dada suaminya.

"Aduh! yaa habis kau ini sakit atau tidak!?" tanya Maui lagi, mulai gemas dengan Moana karena dari tadi tidak menjawab juga.

"Bukan! aku tidak diare!"

"Nah, sekarang katakan, kau kenapa?"

Moana langsung menangkap tangan Maui dan menaruhnya di atas perutnya. Moana tersenyum kecil, berharap Maui segera menyadari apa maksudnya. tapi Maui perlu waktu untuk memahami apa maksud istrinya dan...

"Ka-kau..."

"Iya Maui" kata Moana, tersenyum.

Pasang matanya membulat tak percaya, Maui seperti sedang bermimpi.

"Moana..."

"Iya Maui?"

"Kau..."

"Kau..."

Maui benar-benar tak menyangka.

"Ini pasti bercanda" gumamnya.

"Tidak! ini kenyataan, Maui. sekarang kita tidak sendirian lagi di Fale ini!" jawab Moana, pasang mata coklatnya berbinar-binar.

Mini-Maui dan Mini-Moana sampai terkejut, mereka menggigit jari-jari kecilnya dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus kagum.

"Sungguh? kita akan kedatangan anggota baru disini!" teriak Maui, langsung mengangkat istrinya tinggi-tinggi dan berputar penuh bahagia.

"Woaaahh! Maui! pelan-pelaaaaann! hahahaha!"

"Kau **HAMIL**!"

"Iya! tentu saja!"

Maui tertawa senang, pantas saja sejak minggu lalu Moana marah-marah terus, dan juga suka meminta yang aneh. jadi ini penyebabnya ya, sekarang Moana membawa satu orang didalam perutnya, yaitu _calon bayinya_.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Princess! kau ini membuatku khawatir!"

"Hehehe, Maaf Maui" Moana tersenyum kikuk. tangannya mengusap-usap perutnya lagi.

"Wala bilang, usianya sekarang sudah masuk 7 minggu" jawabnya.

"Sungguh? aku tak percaya ini..."

Maui segera membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mengecup perut Moana. dia bisa melihat sedikit tonjolan kecil yang muncul, terlihat menggemaskan. pasti itu bayinya yang sedang menetap di dalam rahimnya.

"Hmmmmh hai sayang, ayah disini" bisiknya.

Moana tertawa kecil "Ini ayahmu sayang, Maui si dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan pria dan wanita, segalanya di seluruh dunia"

"Hehehe, tidak sia-sia ayah dan ibu membuatmu" jawabnya lagi.

"Jadi... bagaimana? ingin beritahu ke seluruh desa?" tanya Moana.

Maui menegakkan badannya kembali, langsung menempatkan satu kecupan cepat ke dahi istrinya. "Ya, ini akan jadi berita yang hebat, semua orang harus tahu"

"Baiklah, Maui"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga, Maui"

Bagi Maui, ini adalah sebuah berkah terindah selama ribuan tahun hidupnya. tidak hanya menjadi separuh dewa, tapi menjadi ayah. kalimat yang indah ketika calon anaknya nanti memanggil dirinya ayah. Maui tidak sabar menunggu itu segera tiba pada waktunya.

"Moana?"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan jadi Ayah"

Moana tersenyum lagi.

"Iya... kau akan jadi ayah, Maui"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Sedikit info :**

 **Malae : Lapangan berumput yang luas (letaknya di tengah-tengah desa)**


	16. Chapter 16

**MOANA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh desa sudah mengetahui kabar bahagia ini, Kepala Suku mereka akhirnya hamil. yang mana artinya, keturunan Wailaiki sebagai pemimpin pulau seterusnya akan tetap berlanjut.

Bagi Maui, ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri. hidup selama ribuan tahun sendirian tanpa ada keluarga di sekitarnya, membuatnya sangat kesepian. tapi kini tidak lagi, 8 bulan lagi Maui, si separuh dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan pria dan wanita, akan segera menjadi ayah.

"Tak sabar ingin segera melihatmu gendut" kata Maui.

Moana langsung cemberut. "Ohhh jadi kalau aku nanti gendut, aku terlihat jelek begitu?"

"Ah! ti-tidak kok! tidak!" Maui menggeleng cepat.

Ups, Maui lupa kalau kata 'Gendut' terlalu sensitif untuk wanita macam Moana.

"Dia masih sangat kecil disini Maui, belum tumbuh" ucapnya sembari mengelus sedikit perut datarnya.

"Kapan dia bergerak?" tanya Maui.

"Ibu bilang kalau sudah masuk bulan keempat" kata Moana.

"Hmmm" Maui tersenyum, telapak tangan besarnya ikut mengelus-elus perut Moana. rasanya benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera menggendong bayinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo tambah lagi" celetuk Maui

"Heh!? ta-tambah lagi!?" Moana langsung terperanjat.

Maui langsung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, agak bingung "Memangnya kenapa? tidak bisa di tambah ya?"

Dan dari sini, Moana berharap bisa menyeret Maui ke alam Lalotai.

"Maui, kau ini memang polos atau tidak tahu sih?"

"Aku kan memang tidak tahu"

"YA TENTU TIDAK BISA!" teriak Moana, sekarang mulai horor.

"EEEHHH!?" Maui sampai terperanjat.

"Kau ini" Moana sampai menggelengkan kepalanya, heran. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu, aku kan lagi hamil"

"Ah, i-iya iya! maafkan aku Princess! aku janji takkan sepolos itu lagi!"

Maui memang terlalu polos, padahal dia setengah dewa angin dan laut, pahlawan bagi semua orang.

"Waaah... akhirnya, ibu dan ayah akan jadi kakek dan nenek ya" kata Sina, sedikit menitikkan air mata saking bahagianya.

Tui tersenyum "Jadi, apa kalian sudah merencanakan nama untuknya?"

"Ehhmmm..." Moana dan Maui saling bertukar pandang, sepertinya terlalu awal untuk menyiapkan nama calon bayi mereka.

Moana menggeleng pelan "Belum, kan kita tidak tahu bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan"

"Pasti bayinya laki-laki, dan dia akan mirip denganku" kata Maui.

"Kau ini terlalu percaya diri" ucap Moana, sedikit menyenggol siku suaminya.

"Ayahmu benar, sayang. sebaiknya siapkan nama dari awal, jadi saat hari kelahiran, kalian tidak perlu repot berpikir lagi" ujar Sina, ikut menyarankan.

"Hmmm, nanti aku dan Maui akan memikirkannya, bu. terima kasih"

* * *

 _Malam Hari Kemudian_

Langit malam sangat terang dengan milyaran bintang bercahaya di atas sana, laut pun juga tenang, dan bulan sabit memancarkan sebagian cahayanya menyinari malam gelap di atas pulau Motunui.

Maui tidur sangat pulas. karena Moana sedang hamil, dia butuh tempat yang luas, jadi Maui sengaja agak menjaga jarak dari istrinya supaya tidak terganggu dengan posisi tidurnya. yah, Maui terkadang tidur dengan posisi terbalik, jika malam hari kepalanya ada di atas bantal, esok paginya kepalanya yang di bawah, kakinya yang kena muka istrinya. Maui tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

"nngghhh... Maui"

Moana memanggil, tapi Maui masih tidur.

"Maui..."

Maui masih tidur.

"Maui"

"ZZZZzzZzZ"

"Maui..."

"zZzZZZ"

Kesal suaminya tak kunjung bangun, Moana langsung menarik telinganya Maui.

"MAUI!"

"ADUHH!? a-ada apa Princess!?" tanya Maui, agak panik.

Moana terdiam sejenak, matanya masih menutup

"Maui..." rengek Moana.

"Apa sayang?"

"Aku mau makan Kalua Pig" kata Moana.

"Heh? kau lapar?" tanya Maui.

"Tidak" jawab Moana.

"TIDAK?"

"Tapi aku mau makan" kata Moana lagi.

Kalimatnya Moana sukses membuat Maui berpikir keras. istrinya tidak lapar tapi mau makan. apa maksudnya?

"Princess sayang, kau ini cuma menggigau"

"Maui!" Moana makin merengek.

"Apa lagi?"

"Sekarang" ucapnya lagi.

Maui sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. bingung dengan keinginan aneh istrinya.

"Aah, besok pagi saja. ini masih malam" kata Maui, langsung membelakangi istrinya dan kembali tidur.

"Hiks..."

Sejurus kemudian, Moana terisak.

"Eh? kau kenapa Princess?"

"Maui jahat"

"AKU JAHAT!?" Maui sampai bangun, dan akhirnya Moana malah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Maui mulai panik, akan sangat sulit jika menenangkan istrinya yang mendadak menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Moana! ja-jangan menangis! ayolaah! jangan menangis ya, sayang, sayang..."

"Aku mau Kalua Pig sekarang juga!"

"Iya iya!"

"CEPAT!"

"Ta-tapi masak dimana!?" tanya Maui.

"Aku maunya buatan ibuku"

Maui menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, bukannya tidak mau, tapi rasanya tidak sopan membangunkan menantunya sendiri di larut malam begini. tapi karena kasihan melihat istrinya menderita, mau tak mau, Maui harus menurut.

"Hahh, baiklah. tunggu ya" ucapnya dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Jangan lama-lama"

"Iya, ahli pelayarku" jawabnya lagi dan langsung mengecup bibir istrinya.

 _Fuh, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang_

* * *

Maui datang ke Fale orang tuanya Moana. awalnya, Maui merasa tak enak harus membangunkan Sina, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? ini demi memenuhi keinginan Moana. jadi, dia harus melakukannya.

"Oh, jadi Moana ingin _kalua_ pig?" tanya Sina sambil tertawa.

"Habis tadi dia menjewer telingaku"

"Moana cuma sedang mengidam kok" jawab Sina.

Maui sampai berkedip. "ngidam?"

"Iya, kalau ngidam itu berarti sedang menginginkan sesuatu. dan sebagai suami, kau harus mengabulkan keinginannya itu"

"Ohh..." Sekarang Maui baru paham. pantas saja Moana selalu galak mendadak.

"Dia masih tidur, tidak?"

Maui menggeleng "tidak, dia bangun. makanya aku kesini membangunkanmu"

"Ya sudah, kita masak di Fale Tunoa saja"

"Iya"

 _ **1 Jam kemudian**_

"Princess! makanan datang!" panggil Maui sambil membawa satu porsi Kalua pig di tangan kanannya.

"Moana sayang, ayo ma-"

"ZzZZzzz"

Moana sudah tidur pulas, Maui cuma bisa sweatdrop. mungkin karena terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Moana ketiduran.

"Heh, kau ini" Maui terkekeh, seperti apapun Moana meminta, Maui tetap akan menurutinya, lagipula ngidam itu cuma keinginan sesaat.

"Malam, Princess"

* * *

 _Pagi Hari Kemudian._

 _ **Ba-kawk!**_

HeiHei tersandung batu, membuat tubuh kecilnya ambruk ke tanah, tapi HeiHei tidak bangun usai terjatuh.

"Jadi... bagaimana?" tanya Moana, pada _Faatosaga_ desa. Waola.

"Hmmm, masih baik, Kepala Suku. tidak ada masalah. yang penting adalah jaga kondisi tubuhmu, jangan sampai sakit" ucapnya usai mengelus-elus perut datar Moana.

"Kalau begitu, bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Maui.

"Masih terlalu awal untuk mengetahui, kita harus menunggu sampai bayinya lahir" kata Waola, menjelaskan.

"Ohhh"

Moana tersenyum "8 bulan itu terlalu lama, tapi aku juga gugup kalau nanti melahirkan..."

"Ah, itu tidak apa-apa, Kepala suku. kalau kesakitan saat melahirkan itu wajar. dulu ibumu juga begitu" sahut Waola sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Sungguh?"

"Wah?" Maui sampai berkedip-kedip, membayangkan hal itu nanti terjadi pada istrinya. pasti saat melahirkan, Moana akan berteriak kesakitan dan menjambak-jambak rambut suaminya.

"Maui, aku tahu yang kau pikirkan. jangan kira aku akan menjambak rambutmu saat melahirkan" dengus Moana, membuat Maui kaget.

"Eeh!? ka-kau bisa baca pikiranku!?"

"Habis tampangmu begitu sih"

Waola tertawa "Sudah, sudah. itu tidak akan terjadi kok"

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih Waola. mungkin minggu depan aku meminta periksa lagi untuk Moana"

"Baiklah"

Waola pun meninggalkan fale-nya, kini hanya Maui dan Moana di kamar.

"Jadi, hari ini kau mau apa?" tanya Maui.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Tidak ada kegiatan desa?"

Moana menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada, para dewan dan tetua juga nampaknya tak mengadakan pertemuan. jadi... aku bebas hari ini"

"Nah, kalau begitu, kau istirahat saja. nanti urusan rumah serahkan padaku!" kata Maui dengan bangga.

Moana mendengus tak pecaya. "Pffft! sudah lupa terakhir apa yang kau lakukan di Fale Tunoa?"

Maui langsung diam.

iya, dia ingat di Fale Tunoa yang nyaris kebakaran karena dirinya * _(_ _ **Note**_ _: baca chapter 12, kalau lupa)_

"Ya... ka-kalau begitu, aku tetap akan mengurus semuanya. karena kau hamil, kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun. oke?"

"Maui, tentu saja ada yang harus ku lakukan, masa aku diam saja di kamar?"

"Princess" Maui tetap bersikeras.

"Tidak bisa Maui, aku bosan kalau diam di fale terus!" kata Moana.

"Karena kau sedang hamil, ada banyak peraturan yang wajib kau taati, Princess" kata Maui.

"Eh!? peraturan apa?!" tanya Moana.

"Pertama, kalau kau mau mandi, harus di temani oleh aku"

"APA!?" Moana nyaris terjungkal.

 **Mandi? Berdua dengan Maui?** yang benar saja, Maui pasti sedang bercanda.

"Masa yang itu saja harus di temani olehmu sih!?"

"Mandi di sungai itu berbahaya! nanti kau bisa terseret arusnya, aku tidak mau itu terjadi padamu, Princess"

Bagus, Moana sekarang frustasi sendiri.

"Maui!"

"Kedua, kalau mau pergi kemana-mana, aku harus ikut denganmu. sekalipun kau jalan-jalan ke pantai, aku harus menemanimu!"

"Kenapa harus begitu sih!?'

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, harus ada di bawah pengawasanku princess, aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada dirimu" Maui menegaskan, kali ini dia harus lebih was-was menjaga kondisi istrinya.

"Huh!" Moana menggembungkan pipinya dengan raut cemberut, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hehehe, jangan marah begitu dong. ayo senyum"

Moana sebetulnya membenci aturan itu, tapi melihat ketulusan Maui yang selalu menjaganya, membuat hatinya jadi terharu. ah, rasanya memiliki suami macam Maui terkadang selalu menyenangkan.

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan berlebihan ya"

"Iya, aku janji"

Moana langsung memberinya ciuman cepat ke bibir suaminya.

"Sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu, Princess"

Moana tertawa kecil, dia mengecup bibirnya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Maui"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Sedikit Info :**

 **Faatosaga : Bidan desa**


End file.
